


Caminando entre espinas

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Continuación de la "La recompensa de la redención". Los nuevos Caballeros Dorados han tomado posesión de sus armaduras, pero para Marin, nueva protectora de Piscis, el camino no se presenta fácil. Y para Kanon, tampoco.Segundo fic de todos los que tengo en cartera. Su fecha inicial de publicación se remonta en Abril de 2015, y fue en la web Fanfiction.net.Esta locura está dividida en dos partes y en la segunda aparece un OC.





	1. Reinicio

**# CAMINANDO ENTRE ESPINAS #**

**Parte I**

_**Capítulo I. Reinicio** _

Hacía ya unas semanas que Kanon había nombrado a los nuevos Caballeros Dorados. Cada uno de ellos había tomado posesión de sus nuevas y flamantes armaduras, y se estaban acostumbrando a ellas. Asimilando su poder, absorbiendo las nuevas técnicas que éstas les ofrecían, perfeccionado las que ya conocían. Éste era el caso de Hyoga, que después de haber obtenido el permiso de Kanon, se había dirigido a sus tierras natales para acabar de digerir todo lo acontecido y exprimir al máximo todo el legado que había heredado de su maestro Camus. Ikki había vuelto a desaparecer sin ofrecer explicación alguna, pero esto no preocupaba a Kanon. Sabía a la perfección que el León indomable no se puede enjaular. Tenía una confianza ciega en Ikki, y no le importaban sus ausencias. Seiya continuaba en tierras griegas, pero todas sus energías estaban dirigidas a recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermana Seika. Shiryu había viajado a China, a la región de Rozan, donde comenzó su entrenamiento en los Cinco Picos siendo un niño a cargo de su maestro Dohko. En el Santuario únicamente quedaban Kiki, que se entrenaba sin descanso para, algún día, poder defender a Aries, Shun, que vivía encerrado en la sexta casa intentando, sin mucho éxito, dominar la armadura de Virgo, y Marin, la nueva defensora de Piscis.

A Kanon le preocupaba Shun. Ese muchacho tenía algo que le sacaba de quicio. Debía ocuparse de él, pero no encontraba el momento de enfrentar el problema. Había decidido darle algo de tiempo, no presionarlo…pero si la situación no cambiaba, debería tomar cartas en el asunto. Y no sería una situación agradable. Por el momento, Kanon pasaba largas horas en Star Hill, estudiando las estrellas, empapándose de todos los secretos y misterios que rodean la astronomía y astrología, esperando ver una señal que le indicara dónde encontrar a los Caballeros restantes. Así pasaba los días, sumido en estudios y observaciones, perdido entre mil y una conjeturas, probabilidades, intuiciones, y demasiadas cosas que no llegaba a comprender del todo, envuelto en una atmósfera de humo que surgía de sus inseparables cigarrillos, ajeno a todo lo que acontecía en el Santuario. Estaba tan ofuscado intentando entender el firmamento, que no había reparado en el triste y melancólico estado en el que se había sumido Marin.

Desde hacía unas semanas, lo único que transmitía el rostro de Marin era tristeza. Estaba eternamente agradecida a Kanon por haberla hecho heredera de la armadura de Piscis. Se había cumplido un sueño prohibido, pero se encontraba terriblemente sola. Estaba sintiendo los efectos de la pérdida de una persona que había sido muy cercana a ella. De alguien que Marin había aprendido a amar lentamente, con cada charla que mantenían, con cada inocente momento que compartieron. Aunque nunca lo confesó. Ni siquiera a ella misma. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Aioria de Leo, su gran amigo y compañero en el Santuario, había muerto frente al Muro de las Lamentaciones, junto con todos los Caballeros Dorados. Fue cuando Marin se percató que nunca más lo volvería a ver que el dolor se hizo insoportable. Se había mentido a ella misma una y otra vez, convenciéndose que si Kanon había regresado del inframundo, también lo haría Aioria, y entonces…entonces le confesaría todos los secretos que albergaba su corazón. Pero los días fueron pasando, y Aioria no aparecía. Y poco a poco fue perdiendo la esperanza, hasta que ésta finalmente quedó reducida a un simple deseo que nunca se iba a cumplir.

El dolor había endurecido su alma y su corazón. La tristeza y la soledad que ahora sentía había hecho que se prometiera a ella misma que nunca más se permitiría semejante fragilidad frente a los sentimientos. Que se haría fuerte. Que se consagraría a Piscis. Dejaría que el veneno de las rosas invadiera su sangre, aunque el precio a pagar fuera renunciar a cualquier contacto humano. No permitiría que nadie, nunca más, perturbara su determinación y entrega como guerrera. No dejaría que ningún otro hombre invadiera su corazón. Esas debilidades y flaquezas no podían ser dignas de una guerrera entregada a la lucha y la protección del Santuario de Athena.

Sus primeros días en Piscis habían resultado angustiosos. El aroma del perfume de las rosas, tan hermoso como letal, había empezado a impregnar su sangre. Los efectos de ese proceso eran desagradables. Mareos, debilidad, náuseas, fiebre…y soledad. Una terrible soledad. Que casi de manera irremediable se iba a perpetuar durante toda su vida. Pero ya no le importaba. Si tenía que envenenar su cuerpo para ser letal contra los enemigos, lo haría. Y no lo demoraría más. Había tomado esa determinación en el momento en que observaba el camino de rosas que se extendía desde la doceava casa hasta los aposentos del Patriarca.

La armadura reposaba en medio de la sala principal del templo, ajena a lo que su protectora pretendía hacer. Marin, dominada por la pesadumbre y aplastada por el peso de una realidad difícil de superar, había empezado a andar, con los pies completamente desnudos, sobre la alfombra de espinas que adornaba y protegía el último eslabón del Santuario. Ese sendero era tan precioso como mortífero…lo recordaba bien. A cada paso que daba las espinas iban rasgando su piel, inyectando su veneno, al tiempo que su mente rememoraba cuando ella misma ya había cruzado ese hermoso infierno, cargando con Seiya, cediendo su máscara a su pupilo para que el mortal aroma no le afectara, sacrificándose para la liberación del Santuario. Su mirada, ensombrecida por la melancolía, empezó a nublarse de lágrimas con cada recuerdo que revivía, con cada imagen de Aioria que invadía su mente…El veneno estaba calando demasiado rápido para poder ser asimilado, y la fiebre surgió con furia. Las alucinaciones no tardaron en aparecer… _Aioria_ …Allí estaba, de pie en medio del jardín, envuelto en rosas, con la armadura intacta, su porte elegante y desafiante, esperándola, llamándola por su nombre… _Marin…Marin…estoy aquí…he vuelto…_ Las alucinaciones parecían tan reales que empujaron sus pasos a adentrarse más en el jardín, esperando rozar con sus delicadas manos la figura de Aioria, que seguía pronunciando su nombre. Pero con cada paso que daba para aproximarse, más lejos se encontraba su destino. Mostrándole, recordándole, que esa sería su maldición a partir de ese momento. Que cualquier roce de su piel con otro ser humano significaría la muerte…y una voz interior, potente, firme, le dijo que no, que no era eso lo que ella deseaba en realidad…que necesitaba de la proximidad de sus seres queridos para sentirse fuerte, segura. Que no debía renunciar a su vida por servir a Piscis…que había otros caminos que elegir. Envenenar su sangre no debía ser la única opción...

Sus pasos se detuvieron, el aire no le llenaba los pulmones, las piernas le flaqueaban, y la fiebre le arrebató el último atisbo de consciencia que le quedaba. Las lágrimas se liberaron de la prisión de sus párpados, surcando su rostro descubierto al tiempo que su cuerpo caía inconsciente en medio de esa mortal trampa, con la soledad como único testigo.

A cierta distancia, Kanon seguía completamente sumido en sus elucubraciones para sacar algo en claro del mapa del firmamento. Por fin había anochecido y las malditas estrellas adornaban el nítido cielo. Había algo que le llamaba la atención…unas estrellas resplandecían con un fulgor inusual…¿sería eso una señal?...¿pero de qué?...Estaba tan absorto con esas peculiares estrellas que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, descubriendo a Kiki completamente fuera de sí.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Kanon! – gritó Kiki desde el umbral de la puerta, con la respiración agitada y sus ojos presos de urgencia.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces Kiki?! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no puedes estar aquí! – respondió Kanon, completamente contrariado por la interrupción del joven.

\- Es…es Marin…- contestó, intentando recuperar la compostura – yo estaba entrenando cuando sentí que su cosmos desaparecía, así que fui a ver qué pasaba y la encontré fuera de su templo – continuó sin darse tiempo de respirar - ¡está inconsciente en medio del jardín de rosas!

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Estás seguro?! – gritó Kanon, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia donde estaba Kiki, apartándolo de su paso bruscamente - ¡¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está así?!

\- ¡No lo sé!

\- Kiki, llévame hasta Piscis…¡ya! – soltó Kanon con impaciencia.

Kiki obedeció de inmediato, haciendo uso de sus poderes de telequinesis y aparecieron en la sala principal de la casa de Piscis, donde la resplandeciente armadura los recibió impasible.

\- Pero…¡¿está sin la armadura?! – Kanon se enfurió al ver que Marin se había atrevido a adentrarse en el jardín sin protección alguna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el mortal manto de rosas, pisándolas sin miramiento, buscando el cuerpo de Marin, que yacía un buen trecho más adentro. Kiki hizo el ademán de seguirle, pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la voz de Kanon.

\- ¡Kiki, no! ¡Aléjate de aquí! – bramó Kanon, mirando a Kiki de reojo, sin detenerse, extendiendo su brazo para evitar ser seguido.

Cuando llegó a ella la encontró totalmente inconsciente. La levantó en brazos, notando como su cuerpo hervía de calor. Su frente estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor que había humedecido todos sus cabellos y sus ojos, entreabiertos, no mostraban ni rastro de su precioso color castaño.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué has hecho, Marin?! – gritó Kanon, sin esperar respuesta, cargando con su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, apresurándose a abandonar ese maldito jardín.


	2. Perfume venenoso

 

**_Capítulo II. Perfume venenoso_ **

El cuerpo de Marin ardía en una intensa fiebre que debía ser bajada de inmediato. Kanon se adentró en el templo de Piscis con paso decidido, cargando en sus brazos la inmóvil figura de Marin, avanzando con una determinación absoluta hacia la piscina que se encontraba unos pasos más adelante, pasando de largo a Kiki, que observaba la escena con un gran terror dibujado en su joven rostro. Sin siquiera pensarlo empezó a descender por la pequeña escalinata bañada en agua, la cual estaba moderadamente fría. Esperaba que el cambio de temperatura no provocara un choque demasiado intenso en el cuerpo de Marin. Se sentó en el último eslabón de la pequeña escalera sin dejar de sostener entre sus brazos a la inconsciente guerrera, sintiendo como el agua le cubría hasta su pecho. Con una mano empezó a refrescar el rostro de Marin, dejando que sus cabellos se empaparan por completo, esperando que la frescura del agua obrara el milagro. La respiración de Marin era leve e irregular. A Kanon no se le ocurría qué más podría hacer en esa situación, el cuerpo de la joven había absorbido demasiado veneno en muy poco tiempo, y su organismo intentaba contrarrestarlo descontroladamente. Desde cierta distancia Kiki no perdía detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no se atrevía a decir palabra, sabía que Kanon estaba enfadado y lo último que quería era contribuir más a engrosar su furia.

\- Venga, Marin…vuelve…- decía Kanon, con el ceño fruncido, mientras continuaba refrescando su frente.

Poco a poco la temperatura fue disminuyendo, y los ojos de Marin se cerraron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que emitía un suspiro que le acompasó el ritmo de los pulmones de nuevo. Todavía no había recuperado la consciencia, pero sus párpados ya no dejaban entrever el blanco de los ojos. Ahora permanecían cerrados como si estuvieran sumidos en un profundo sueño. Kanon seguía vertiendo agua sobre su rostro, rozando su frente suavemente con la mano, comprobando que la fiebre ya no era tan aterradora, aunque todavía estaba presente. Permanecieron dentro del agua unos minutos más, hasta que el cuerpo de Marin empezó a tiritar levemente. Parecía ser que la fiebre no volvía a subir, así que Kanon se incorporó cargando a Marin con él y salió de la piscina, con la ropa completamente empapada y adherida a su cuerpo, dejando tras de sí un rastro de agua que los siguió hasta los aposentos privados de la casa de Piscis. Una vez dentro de la habitación dejó lentamente a Marin sobre la cama, aún inconsciente, ordenando a Kiki que trajera toallas húmedas para cubrir su cuerpo e impedir que la fiebre volviera a subir. Kiki obedeció al instante y se retiró de inmediato, sentándose en el suelo detrás de la puerta de entrada, espiando a escondidas la escena, recogiéndose las rodillas con los brazos y esperando con angustia que no fuera demasiado tarde para Marin.

La noche avanzaba de manera imperturbable. Una pequeña luz iluminaba tenuemente la estancia, bañando en espectrales sombras el suave rostro de la guerrera, que ahora parecía estar entregada a los brazos de Morfeo. La fiebre se mantenía a raya, la respiración era normal y todo parecía indicar que el peligro había pasado. A poca distancia, completamente recostado en un sillón, se encontraba Kanon, que no había abandonado la habitación ni un segundo. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y ocultos tras los mechones de su cabello, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, acompañando el compás de su respiración, las piernas ligeramente extendidas y aparentemente relajadas. Parecía estar en entrevela, aunque con los sentidos atentos a cualquier cambio que se produjera en Marin. No era ese el caso de Kiki, que había caído rendido detrás de la puerta, negándose a abandonar el lugar.

Los primeros atisbos del alba aparecieron irremediablemente, y con ellos, volvió la consciencia en Marin. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose desorientada. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que se hallaba en su propia habitación, y su mente trabajaba aceleradamente para reconstruir lo que la había llevado hasta ese estado. Se sentía mareada y extremadamente débil, presa de una terrible sed debido a la deshidratación que había sufrido. Al girar levemente su rostro se sorprendió al ver a Kanon recostado en su sillón. Parecía estar completamente dormido, pero al mínimo movimiento que hizo Marin para intentar incorporarse sus ojos se abrieron por completo y se clavaron, furiosos, en ella. Esa helada mirada perturbó sobremanera a Marin, que a duras penas había conseguido erguirse un poco sobre la cama. La sequedad que impregnaba su garganta era insoportable, intentó tragar saliva, pero no pudo…

\- Tengo…mucha sed…- susurró con un hilillo de voz, intentado esquivar la afilada mirada de Kanon.

Éste seguía sin mediar palabra pero lentamente salió de su inmovilidad para alcanzar un vaso lleno de agua que había en la mesita de noche y lo acercó, con la mano temblorosa, hacia Marin. Ella lo alcanzó y bebió todo su contenido sin apenas respirar. Seguidamente intentó depositarlo de nuevo en la mesita, pero la mano de Kanon se lo arrebató con rapidez y lo dejó bruscamente en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado. Marin intentaba no mirar a Kanon, no quería afrontar esos ojos que la observaban con frialdad, a través de unos mechones de cabello índigo completamente humedecido.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué has actuado con semejante imprudencia? – inquirió Kanon, con un tono de voz bastante severo.

Marin intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar sus motivos, no atinaba a construir una frase, y mucho menos, enfrentar esa mirada que la estaba aplastando.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Respóndeme! – dijo Kanon, alzando más la voz, pasándose el dorso de la mano por su propia frente para secarse el sudor que le estaba resbalando por la sien.

\- Yo…yo sólo quería…

\- ¡¿Qué querías?! ¡¿Matarte?! – le cortó secamente.

\- Quería…quería hacerme inmune a Piscis… - respondió titubeando y agachando la cabeza, sintiendo como un nudo empezaba a atarle la garganta.

\- Y no se te ocurre otra cosa que hacerlo así, de golpe – le reprochó Kanon, recostándose de nuevo contra el respaldo del sillón, apoyando la cabeza en su mano - ¿Cómo has podido cometer semejante estupidez? Sabías que ese es un proceso largo, que debe hacerse lentamente para evitar lo que casi consigues hoy, ¡morir en el intento!

\- Lo sé…lo sé – respondió ella, cerrando con fuerza los ojos al notar como se le llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia.

\- Creía que eras más inteligente, Marin – dijo Kanon con desdén.

Marin no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, el cual cubrió con sus manos, intentando no derrumbarse más por las duras palabras de Kanon. Sabía que no había actuado correctamente, pero esa no era manera de tratarla. No entendía como Kanon, que antes siempre la había tratado con respeto, ahora le hablaba tan rudamente.

Las voces habían arrancado a Kiki de su sueño, y permaneció escondido detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo unos metros más allá. Le dolía lo brusco que estaba siendo Kanon, la falta de tacto que mostraba en esos instantes.

Marin intentó tranquilizarse un poco, respirando profundamente repetidas veces, hasta que tuvo el valor necesario para retirar las manos que cubrían su mirada y enfocarla hacia Kanon.

\- No lo voy a hacer – dijo sin más preámbulos.

Kanon no cambió en nada su posición. Tampoco articuló palabra alguna. Pero su mirada era punzante.

\- No voy a dejar que el veneno me corroa – prosiguió Marin, notando como los ojos se le nublaban de nuevo, pero sin intentar detenerlo – aún estoy a tiempo de revertirlo…no voy a renunciar a mi vida por Piscis…- había encontrado la valentía necesaria para mantenerle la mirada a Kanon sin vacilar.

\- ¿Entonces renuncias a ser un Caballero Dorado? – inquirió Kanon fríamente.

\- No. Renuncio a perder mi humanidad por el oro – respondió con una seguridad que la sorprendió a ella misma – encontraré otra manera de defender a Piscis que no sea renunciar a la vida – dijo masticando el nudo que le apretaba la garganta - ¡no podría soportar la soledad que eso significaría! – el labio inferior le temblaba de rabia, y no pudo evitar mordérselo.

\- ¡Tonterías! ¡Todo guerrero renuncia a muchas cosas para poder cumplir con su deber! – replicó Kanon al tiempo que se ponía en pie, visiblemente débil, apoyándose en el sillón para no perder el equilibrio.

\- ¡Yo no soy como tú! – contestó Marin, totalmente presa por la rabia, cuando Kanon empezó a dirigirse fuera de la estancia tambaleándose levemente, detalle en el que Marin no reparó debido a la impotencia y odio que sentía en ese momento - ¡A ti ya te está bien la soledad, no necesitas a nadie, no te importa nadie! Pero yo no soy así…

Estas palabras, vertidas desde la más profunda impotencia, hicieron que Kanon se detuviera en su camino. Marin se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado en el mismo momento que se dio cuenta de lo cruel que había sido, pero ya era tarde.

\- Tú no me conoces, Marin. No sabes absolutamente nada de mí – contestó Kanon secamente, sin volverse, con un atisbo de tristeza impregnando su voz.

Dicho esto, avanzó hasta el umbral de la puerta apoyándose en la pared a cada paso que daba, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Kiki, agazapado y asustado por saberse descubierto. Kanon no se sorprendió, al contrario, se sintió aliviado de verle allí. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del joven mientras volvía a secarse el sudor de la frente con la otra.

\- Kiki…acompáñame a Géminis…por favor…

Kiki hizo lo que Kanon le pidió sin vacilar y Marin se quedó a solas, observando todavía la puerta por la que había salido Kanon, secándose con rabia las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, sintiéndose profundamente dolida por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Tienes razón...no te conozco...- dijo para ella misma - no te dejas conocer...

El recuerdo de Aioria la invadió de nuevo, y con él, la sensación de tristeza y desamparo que embargaba a Marin desde hacía demasiado tiempo.


	3. Amargo despertar

_**Capítulo III. Amargo despertar** _

Lentamente Marin se había ido recuperando de las consecuencias de la locura que había llevado a cabo, adentrándose completamente desprotegida en el jardín de rosas venenosas que custodiaba Piscis. La fiebre había desaparecido por completo y su organismo empezaba a recuperar el equilibrio que había perdido. Aunque la tristeza que la vestía últimamente seguía acompañándola, inquebrantable. Poco después de desaparecer junto a Kanon, Kiki volvió a su encuentro, y no la abandonó en ningún momento. Tenía órdenes estrictas de velar por ella, cuidarla e impedir que volviera a llevar a cabo acciones tan irracionales como las que anteriormente habían perturbado la tranquilidad del Santuario. Kiki intentó no contagiarse de la melancolía que embargaba a Marin, de la pesadumbre que se respiraba en la habitación, aún más pesada si cabía, después de las duras palabras intercambiadas con Kanon.

Marin se sentía terriblemente mal por haber osado encararse a él de la manera que lo hizo, pero su frialdad y rudeza hicieron aflorar una parte de Marin que ni ella misma era consciente que guardara dentro de su corazón. Quería disculparse. Debía hacerlo. Y también tenía derecho a escuchar unas disculpas por parte de Kanon. Pero de Kanon no se sabía nada desde que desapareció del umbral de su puerta. Y Kiki, incomprensiblemente fiel a él, no había mencionado ni una palabra al respecto. Marin sospechaba que Kanon, totalmente contrariado con la situación, se había refugiado en Géminis para digerir su furia. Podía sentir su cosmos palpitar, pero muy frágilmente. Y no le gustó esa sensación.

Kiki la estaba acompañando en su almuerzo, fingiendo charlar animadamente para intentar sacarla de su aflicción, al tiempo que controlaba que ingiriera algo de lo que les habían servido. Le contaba aspectos triviales de su entrenamiento y anécdotas que le ocurrían día tras día en el Santuario. Pero Marin no lo escuchaba con mucha atención. Tenía su mente focalizada en Kanon y en su súbita y misteriosa reclusión en Géminis.

\- Kiki, voy a hacer una visita a Kanon – dijo con seriedad y convicción, cortando las explicaciones de Kiki sobre sus grandes progresos en la arena.

Al escuchar estas palabras Kiki casi se atraganta, palideciendo de inmediato.

\- No puedes, Marin…debes descansar hasta que te recuperes del todo…Además, Kanon no quiere que nadie le moleste…nunca deja que nadie entre en su templo.

\- Kiki, ya me siento mejor, de verdad – dijo Marin con ternura en su voz – y no puedo olvidar lo que ha pasado…debo disculparme. Y necesito escuchar unas disculpas de sus labios también. No fue justo conmigo.

\- Tienes razón, no lo fue…pero no lo hizo con mala intención…- contestó Kiki, sin levantar la mirada, revolviendo con el tenedor la comida que quedaba en su plato.

\- ¿Pero cómo puedes justificarlo después de lo que viste? – preguntó Marin, mostrando cierta incomprensión hacia las palabras de Kiki.

\- Precisamente por lo que vi le justifico...

\- No te entiendo, chico... – soltó Marin al borde del enfado ante la misteriosa actitud de Kiki - ¿y tú cómo permites que te hable como lo hace sin enojarte? Me he fijado como te trata, y no es precisamente amable contigo…

\- Él es así…y lo acepto. En el fondo no tiene mal corazón…- dijo Kiki, encogiéndose de hombros.

Marin no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más excusas baratas de Kiki sobre la inusual lealtad que mostraba el joven hacia Kanon. No les entendía. Ni a Kiki, ni a Kanon. Se levantó de la silla, visiblemente débil aún, y haciendo caso omiso de los ruegos de Kiki para que no saliera de Piscis, abandonó el lugar en busca de una disculpa que fervientemente se creía merecer.

Marin bajó decidida las escalinatas templo tras templo hasta llegar a Géminis. La entrada estaba completamente desierta, así como su interior. No había las antorchas encendidas, y la frialdad que transpiraban las paredes era aplastante. Y se percató que ese templo también albergaba melancolía. Y soledad. Una enorme soledad. Totalmente ajena a la insistencia de Kiki, que la había seguido hasta la entrada para detenerla en sus intenciones, se dejó guiar por sus pasos hasta casi adentrarse a los aposentos privados de Kanon. Y lo que descubrió le pareció espeluznante. El aire estaba viciado y la oscuridad invadía el salón, que estaba sumido en un completo caos y desorden. Había ropa por el suelo, libros y papiros esparcidos por doquier, ceniceros desbordados de colillas, y más allá de todo esa anarquía, pudo sentir vacilar el débil cosmos de Kanon, que se irritó sobremanera al sentirse invadido en su privacidad.

Pero Kanon no tenía fuerzas para hacer frente a nada en ese momento. Se encontraba arrodillado frente al inodoro, atacado por la fiebre, con el cuerpo entero humedecido por un frío sudor, presa de unos vómitos que no dejaban que levantara cabeza. El impecable veneno de Piscis estaba haciendo mella en él. Y su cuerpo lo combatía con todas las armas que tenía a su disposición. Lo último que necesitaba era ser importunado, y notar como el cosmos de Marin había asaltado su privacidad le molestó sin medida. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, unas gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la nariz hasta perderse en el agua que se llevaba todos los desechos envenenados que su estómago expulsaba sin consideración.  _¿Kanon?...¿Kanon, estás ahí?...necesito hablar contigo…_ La voz de Marin llegaba con dificultad a sus oídos, mientras intentaba incorporarse un poco, apoyando sus manos alrededor del inodoro, doblegado por un punzante dolor en los abdominales…

\- Vete…Marin…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, pero parecía que la guerrera no tenía intención de obedecer. Notaba su presencia cada vez más cerca - ¡Que te largues de aquí! – gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo, antes de sucumbir de nuevo a los dictados de su estómago…

Al escuchar su voz, Marin empezó a dirigirse sin dudar hacia donde se encontraba Kanon, no importaba cuanto le gritara que se fuera. Pero un joven brazo la retuvo con fuerza y determinación.

\- Marin, vámonos de aquí – dijo Kiki, con un semblante terriblemente serio. Algo que la sorprendió bastante – no quiere que le molestemos, ¿que no lo ves?, larguémonos de una vez – continuó, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la salida, arrastrando a Marin con él, con una fuerza que parecía imposible que proviniera de un cuerpo tan joven.

Marin no tuvo otra opción que desistir de su empeño y seguir a Kiki fuera de la casa de Géminis, no sin antes echar una última ojeada a todo el desconcierto que estaba sumido ese templo. Al notar que las dos presencias se alejaban de su privacidad Kanon respiró con alivio…no hubiera soportado que lo vieran en ese estado. Que Marin lo descubriera completamente desarmado. Completamente vulnerable...y humano.

\- Gracias…Kiki…- susurró para sí, sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose contra la pared, mientras se apartaba los húmedos mechones de cabello que tenía pegados en el pálido rostro.

Una vez fuera del templo de Géminis, Kiki se encaró a Marin, preso de la rabia que sentía por la ceguera que ella mostraba frente a la situación.

\- ¡¿Pero no te das cuenta que Kanon no está bien?! – le gritó, con el ceño fruncido, mirándola severamente. Marin no daba crédito al comportamiento de Kiki, tan alterado, tan contrariado... - ¡¿Cómo crees que saliste del maldito jardín de rosas?! - Marin se quedó sin habla, y su mente empezó a recapacitar sobre unos detalles que no había reparado hasta el momento - ¡Fue él que te sacó de allí! – continuó, señalando con su dedo índice el interior de Géminis – ¡Tú estabas inconsciente, con una fiebre que casi te arrebata la vida!...y él te fue a buscar, él te bajó la fiebre, él no te dejó sola ni un instante hasta que despertaste…- la rabia le había acelerado la respiración, su dedo seguía señalando el interior de templo, hasta que lentamente lo fue bajando, pronunciando unas últimas palabras, que sonaron como un aplastante reproche hacia el egoísmo que había mostrado Marin hasta entonces – ...él también se envenenó con tus rosas…para salvarte a ti.

Kiki echó una última y dura mirada a Marin antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer escalinata abajo, dirigiéndose a Aries.

Marin se quedó paralizada, dándose cuenta de repente de todas las consecuencias que su acto había desencadenado. Y un sentimiento de profunda culpabilidad se añadió a la abrumadora tristeza que la estaba embargando sin consideración. Sus hermosos ojos castaños se nublaron rápidamente, sus rodillas se rindieron hasta rozar el suelo, y sus delicadas manos escondieron el afligido rostro.

\- Lo siento...lo siento...lo siento...

Eran las únicas palabras ahogadas por los sollozos que sus labios eran capaces de pronunciar.


	4. Efectos colaterales

_**Capítulo IV. Efectos colaterales** _

Las palabras que Kiki había arremetido contra Marin cayeron como una pesada losa sobre la guerrera. Sí…tenía razón, había sido egoísta. En ningún momento había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, ni siquiera se había imaginado que con ellos arrastraría a otros . Y ahora un inmenso sentimiento de culpa la carcomía por dentro. No había reparado en un pequeño, pero sumamente importante, detalle. Si había caído inconsciente en medio del jardín de rosas venenosas, alguien la tuvo que rescatar de allí, y no había pensado ni un momento en que este alguien había sido Kanon. Tan vulnerable al veneno como lo era cualquier mortal. Y ahora, el letal veneno se estaba cebando con él…Las duras palabras que ella había lanzado contra Kanon la estaban ahogando por dentro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta? Decirle, a quién se había adentrado en esa mortal trampa sin protección alguna para salvarla, que no le importaba nadie…¿cómo se había atrevido? ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciega?

Marin se había negado a abandonar el templo de Géminis. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas y sus delicados pero fuertes brazos rodeándolas. Necesitaba disculparse, era vital disculparse…por demasiadas cosas. Y en esos instantes, más que nunca hasta el momento, extrañaba a Aioria. Extrañaba unos brazos amigos que la consolaran, una grave, pero suave voz, que le dijera que no pasaba nada, que era fuerte, que podía seguir adelante. Que debía seguir adelante. Que no estaba sola…Sola…No pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas, abrazándolas con fuerza. Y por fin apareció el tan temido y rechazado duelo. Todos los sentimientos que se había negado sentir, aguardando entre falsas esperanzas la llegada de Aioria, habían aflorado como un torrente imparable, asimilando de una vez por todas, que lo único que conservaría de él serían los recuerdos guardados bajo llave en su corazón. Odiaba la soledad que la estaba acompañando desde que todo el Santuario fue destruido y deshabitado, pero no era la única que se sentía así.

El alma más joven y pura del Santuario no pudo estar castigando por más tiempo a Marin. El repentino ataque de rabia que había sentido con anterioridad se había diluido incluso antes de llegar a Aries, pero había decidido dejar a la guerrera a solas un tiempo prudencial antes de acudir, tímidamente, de nuevo a su encuentro. No se sorprendió de hallarla en el mismo lugar dónde le espetó esas palabras cargadas de irritación. En silencio se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en el suelo, mirándola con una gran tristeza impresa en sus infantiles ojos. Al saberse acompañada, Marin se secó las lágrimas contra sus rodillas, y lentamente enfocó su enrojecida mirada hacia el muchacho.

\- Kiki…- dijo intentando esbozar una frágil sonrisa.

\- Lo siento…- dijo Kiki, con un hilillo de voz, mirando de reojo por un instante la abatida figura de Marin, para volver la vista en frente de inmediato.

Los dos permanecieron callados unos minutos, hasta que la quebrada voz de Marin rompió el silencio.

\- Extraño a Aioria, Kiki. Muchísimo…- dijo sin desviar la mirada del horizonte que se extendía ante sí.

Kiki se volteó ligeramente, observándola, tan fuerte y tan perdida a la vez…

\- Y yo a mi maestro Mu…- dijo el menor, intentando aparentar serenidad, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando sus brazos en ellas.

Marin volvió la vista hacia Kiki, mirándolo con tristeza. Él también había perdido mucho, y aún así siempre estaba alegre, entregado a los demás. Y se maldijo de nuevo por haber estado tan ciega, por creerse que su sufrimiento era el único.

\- Nos hemos quedado solos…Kiki. Hemos perdido demasiado.

\- Es el precio que tenemos que pagar los guerreros…pero no estamos solos. Tenemos a Seiya y a todos los demás. Le tenemos a él – dijo Kiki, señalando el interior del templo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

\- Kanon…

Al mismo momento que se entretejía esa conversación a las afueras de Géminis, en el interior del templo la perturbación de Kanon iba remetiendo. El estómago parecía haberle dado una tregua, momento que éste aprovechó para deshacerse de la capa de sudor envenenado que había cubierto todo su cuerpo. Se había sumergido en la siempre reparadora agua, intentando mitigar su propia fiebre, liberándose de ese veneno que había invadido todo su ser. La palidez de su rostro todavía no se había desvanecido por completo, sus extremidades se sentían abandonadas de toda fuerza y el dolor impreso en sus abdominales era bastante agudo. Pero lo peor creía que había pasado. No se expuso al veneno de las rosas el tiempo suficiente para que éste acabara con un cuerpo tan fuerte y poderoso. Pero ese episodio le recordó que no era intocable. Que seguía siendo humano. Que no podía bajar la guardia frente a nada. Ni nadie.

Una vez vestido con ropas secas decidió dirigirse a la entrada de su templo y respirar algo de aire limpio. Pero por su desagrado descubrió que Géminis no estaba sumido en la soledad a la que le tenía acostumbrado. Kanon se refugió en las sombras que proyectaban las columnas de piedra, que avanzaban al ritmo que descendía el sol en el horizonte. Marin y Kiki estaban sentados fuera, hablando calmadamente, y la curiosidad pudo más que él. Camufló su débil cosmos y agudizó el oído para saber cuáles eran las palabras que estaban compartiendo. Pudo escuchar cómo hablaban de los sentimientos que embargaban a cada uno, como lidiaban con ellos…y se percató de la gran soledad que estaban sintiendo los dos, cada uno a su manera. Sintió la añoranza con la que hablaban de los seres queridos que habían perdido, del dolor de tener que seguir adelante cuando uno se encuentra, en cierta manera, abandonado. Hablaban de sentimientos que él no había experimentado nunca. No al menos en esta vida. Y sintió como le invadía la envidia. Les envidió por no ser capaz de descifrar el significado de esas emociones. Notó como envidiaba a unos seres que alguna vez se habían sabido importantes para alguien. Él nunca se había sentido importante para nadie, ni para su propio hermano Saga, que se había encargado muy bien de librarse de él una vez obtuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Pero lo que más le incomodó fue cuando escuchó aparecer su propio nombre en la conversación. Tragó saliva al momento que agudizaba su vista y oído para intentar no perder detalle de lo que sus supuestos camaradas pensaban de él. Y no se esperaba que fuera nada bueno.

\- Sí, Kanon. Él también está solo…tenemos que confiar en él – dijo Kiki, convencido de sus palabras.

\- Lo intento Kiki, lo intento…pero no puedo olvidar su pasado. Yo misma le dije que le apoyaría, que le ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, pero cada vez que estoy a punto de seguirle sin vacilar…aparecen dudas…- el silencio embargó por un momento a Marin, dándole tiempo de buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía, pero no las encontraba - ...Abandonó el Santuario…traicionó a su propio hermano, nos traicionó a todos…- sentenció finalmente.

\- Te equivocas. Él no abandonó el Santuario. El Santuario nunca lo quiso aquí….por ser el gemelo menor no tenía ningún derecho a ser caballero dorado, aunque sí todas las cualidades para serlo. Mi maestro Mu me lo contó una vez. Me dijo que todas las personas se merecen una segunda oportunidad, más si reconocen sus errores. Nosotros nos encontramos solos ahora, pero creo que Kanon lo ha estado toda la vida.

Kanon no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de rabia en su pecho al escuchar estas palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser tan boca suelta Kiki? Frunció el ceño y apagó las ganas de salir a su encuentro para detenerle en su verborrea. Pero llegados a este punto necesitaba averiguar qué más sabía el maldito chiquillo acerca de su pasado. Un pasado que le estaba persiguiendo y aplastando sin consideración. Un pasado del que no se podía liberar del todo, por mucho que lo intentara.

\- Además, he hecho algo que no debería…- siguió Kiki, bajando la voz, hablando como quién se sabe que está a punto de confesar un crimen. Marin lo escuchaba con suma atención -…en mi pueblo, en Jamir, nos enseñan que las armaduras albergan recuerdos de todas las almas que las han defendido una vez. Y yo aprendí esta técnica…mirando cómo lo hacía otros caballeros…y un día leí a Géminis…

Al oír esto, Kanon no pudo reprimir un gruñido. Ese crío le ofrecía demasiadas malas sorpresas.

\- Y… ¿qué viste? – preguntó Marin, presa de una enorme curiosidad.

\- No mucho…la verdad…yo no domino esta técnica…- respondió Kiki, que estaba entrelazándose los nerviosos dedos de la mano entre los cordeles de su calzado.

\- ¿Pero? – insistió Marin.

\- Pero vi mucha oscuridad…y sangre. Demasiada sangre, y no provenía de batallas. Era como si surgiera del mismo interior de la armadura – soltó finalmente, mirando a los ojos de Marin, que se había quedado aún más confusa de lo que estaba antes.

Kanon no podía dejar que la conversación continuara por esos derroteros. Kiki había hablado demasiado, y había conseguido enojarlo de nuevo, como ya era costumbre. Decidió salir a su encuentro y cortar con esa conversación radicalmente. Se estaba sintiendo sumamente invadido en su privacidad, no soportaba que se estuviera hablando de la oscuridad que desde siglos había perseguido a Géminis…pero algo en su interior le detuvo. Una voz que provenía de lo más profundo de su alma le recordó que del pasado se debe aprender, y que para superarlo hay que aceptarlo. Y compartirlo. Sólo así podría ser posible avanzar hacia algo distinto. Nuevo. Mejor.

Antes de salir de las conocidas sombras de su templo respiró hondo repetidas veces, aplacando su enfado, para intentar no mandar escalinata abajo a Kiki de sólo un vistazo. Se dirigió decidido hacia la entrada, intentando disimular la debilidad que tenía preso a su cuerpo, haciendo sonar sus pasos adrede para no sorprender del todo a los dos jóvenes que estaban, en cierta manera, aguardando por él.

Al escuchar el sonido de los pasos sobre la piedra, Marin y Kiki enmudecieron de golpe, sabiéndose descubiertos en un momento poco propicio para ello. Marin escondió su mirada entre sus mechones de cabello castaño. Kiki palideció de inmediato, sintiéndose el corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que parecía que le fuera a saltar del pecho. Kanon se acercó a ellos, intentando no rendirse a la furia que lo estaba atacando por dentro, y haciendo uso del tono más suave del que fue capaz, se dirigió a Kiki.

\- Creo que por hoy ya has hablado suficiente, ¿no te parece? – dijo, con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo encogido del joven.

Kiki únicamente fue capaz de asentir al momento que tragaba saliva, esperando la reprimenda que sinceramente se creía merecer. Pero por su sorpresa Kanon no se encaró con él. Incluso le pareció que le observaba con cierto atisbo de respeto.

\- Kiki…¿por qué no vas a descansar? Después de todo, te lo mereces.

Kiki no daba crédito al comportamiento de Kanon, pero obedeció de inmediato, no sin antes mostrar cierta duda sobre el estado de Marin y del propio Kanon.

\- De verdad, puedes irte a Aries. Nosotros dos no vamos a morir en ésta – dijo Kanon, haciendo uso de cierto humor negro, hecho que sorprendió a todos.

El joven asintió, y empezó a descender la escalinata hacia la Casa de Aries, no pudiendo evitar volverse de tanto en tanto para ver qué sería lo que le esperaba a Marin en ese momento.

Kanon tomó asiento a cierta distancia de Marin, que seguía inmutable en su posición, intentado mirar a Kanon. Sintiéndose incapaz de ello.

\- Querías hablar conmigo, ¿no, Marin?


	5. ¿Quién eres?

_**Capítulo V. ¿Quién eres?** _

Marin se había quedado sin habla ante la repentina aparición de Kanon. Todas las palabras que había confeccionado en su mente para exponérselas en cuanto le viera se habían desvanecido por completo. Quería disculparse, pero no sabía cómo hacer frente al visiblemente débil hombre que tenía ante sí. También necesitaba reclamar un respeto que creía que había perdido, pero se sentía incapaz de demandarlo. La proximidad de Kanon le resultaba simplemente abrumadora. Y las palabras que había compartido con Kiki no cesaban de rondarle la cabeza. ¿Era en realidad un ser tan perdido como Kiki había afirmado momentos antes? ¿En verdad la soledad que siempre le rodeaba había sido impuesta por el Santuario, por la institución que ella tanto respetaba? Poco a poco Marin fue relajando su postura, estirando las piernas, liberándolas un poco del agarre de sus brazos, pero sus ojos seguían negándose a enfocar a Kanon.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que la grave voz de Kanon se atrevió a rasgarlo.

\- Marin…te debo unas disculpas – dijo Kanon, con tono serio pero no severo. Su mirada, cansada y ojerosa, se posó sobre la figura de la guerrera, esperando unas palabras, un gesto…algo en respuesta.

\- Las acepto…- respondió ella, con una tímida voz – y yo…yo también te pido perdón por mi acto de inconsciencia...y por mis palabras – prosiguió mirando, por fin, a Kanon ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para percatarse del mal aspecto que lucía el caballero. Vio lo que una pequeña exposición al veneno de sus rosas podía ocasionar, y esta constatación hizo que se reafirmara en su intención de negarse a hacerse inmune al veneno de Piscis – no tuve consciencia del riesgo que habías corrido hasta que Kiki me abrió los ojos, y me avergüenzo por ello. Eso ha sido muy egoísta por mi parte – añadió, desviando la mirada al frente de nuevo.

\- No te tortures más por esto, Marin. Está bien. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente – dijo Kanon, esbozando una sonrisa, intentando hacer uso del humor para relajar el ambiente.

Los labios de Marin también se vistieron con una ligera sonrisa, sólo por un momento, para seguidamente volver a lucir la tristeza que últimamente la acompañaba. No sabía que más decir, ni cómo hacerlo. No estaba segura a partir de qué punto la conversación con Kiki había tenido a Kanon como testigo, y se sentía como si hubiera arrebatado parte de una intimidad que Kanon no estaba dispuesto a compartir. Y no entendía por qué.

El silencio se estaba volviendo pesado, incómodo, y fue Kanon quién lo rompió por segunda vez.

\- Sé que todos vosotros habéis perdido mucho en esta última guerra contra Hades. Y yo no he sabido valorarlo. No estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de emociones. Pero ahora estamos todos en el mismo barco. Un barco que tengo que guiar, y del que no deseo que se baje nadie...No puedo hacerlo solo. Os necesito. A todos– dijo mirando nuevamente a Marin, esperando encontrar sus ojos, aunque fuera sólo una vez – Y... no os voy a traicionar – sentenció.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, Marin giró levemente su rostro, armándose de valor para afrontar su mirada. Y mantenerla.

\- Has escuchado la conversación con Kiki. Entera. ¿Verdad? – preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

\- Así es. Y, aunque me de rabia admitirlo, el muchacho te ha contado la verdad. Sí…fui un traidor. Tuve la oportunidad de luchar en el ejército de Poseidón, y no la desaproveché. Me hice con la armadura del Dragón Marino, desperté al espíritu del Dios de los Mares...me enfrenté al Santuario. A Athena. Pero Athena, con su infinita bondad, hizo que fuera consciente del gran error que había cometido...y me perdonó. Me dio una oportunidad...la que nunca antes había tenido. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo intentar hacer lo correcto en el futuro. Y el día que me llegue el juicio final, los dioses decidirán. Hasta que no se acerque ese momento, mi lugar está aquí. Con vosotros. Sin engaños ni traiciones. Y…necesito que confiéis en mí.

Marin únicamente asintió con la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto con la profunda mirada de Kanon, para respirar hondamente antes de afrontar lo que más terror le daba. Su inquebrantable decisión de renunciar a hacerse inmune al veneno de Piscis. Después de unos instantes, volvió a mirarle, decidida. Como lo había hecho justo después de volver de su inconsciencia.

\- Kanon…- se detuvo para volver a respirar hondo antes de proseguir – no me voy a hacer inmune a Piscis – la expresión de Kanon, que se había mantenido serena hasta el momento, se mudó de inmediato en algo parecido a la incomprensión, pero no interrumpió a la joven en su exposición – no estoy dispuesta a dejar que el veneno entre en mi sangre, que contamine cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. No quiero perder lo único bello que nos queda a los guerreros…la proximidad con nuestros iguales. No quiero volverme nociva…no deseo que mi contacto con la gente que amo obre como lo han hecho mis rosas en ti…- Kanon únicamente tragó saliva mientras fruncía el ceño en una expresión de desacuerdo ante las palabras de Marin – somos caballeros de Athena…no sabemos cuándo vamos a morir. Pero mientras no llegue ese momento, deseo tener una vida plena. Es lo único que pido. Siempre he vaciado mi alma entera en cada batalla que he librado, y entregaré mi vida sin vacilar en cuánto sea necesario. Pero quiero haber vivido – sus bellos ojos empezaron a nublarse de lágrimas – he perdido mucho sin siquiera haberlo experimentado intensamente, y no voy a permitir que mi vida sea vacía para el resto de mis días – sentenció, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta.

\- Y…¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, Marin? – inquirió Kanon, atrapado entre la curiosidad y la consternación que le provocaron esas afirmaciones.

\- Haré lo que he hecho durante todos mis días como guerrera. Usaré mi máscara - afirmó con una seguridad impecable.

\- ¡Eso ni hablar! – exclamó Kanon, poniéndose en pie súbitamente, notando como la furia lo invadía de nuevo - ¡Usar una máscara es una humillación! ¡Una aberración! ¡¿Cómo te puedes rebajar a eso voluntariamente?! – la respiración de Kanon se había agitado violentamente, y con rabia se pasó las manos por sus cabellos, bajándolas rápidamente, soltando un gruñido - ¡Mierda, Marin! ¡¿Por qué?! – espetó, mirándola con decepción.

\- ¡Es mi decisión! – replicó ella, levantándose a su vez, encarándose a él como lo había hecho antes, en Piscis - ¡¿Qué problema tienes con ello?! – continuó, secándose las lágrimas bruscamente.

\- ¡No quiero que uses una asquerosa máscara! – dijo, agarrándola por los hombros, mirándola con cierta desesperación.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! – gritó ella, deshaciéndose de su agarre - ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡No te entiendo! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué problema tienes con las máscaras!? ¡Tú nunca has tenido que esconder tu rostro! ¡ Esto es asunto mío, no tuyo!

Estas palabras llegaron hasta lo más profundo del alma de Kanon, estrujándola sin consideración. Haciéndola añicos.

\- Me dijiste que no te conocía…¡y tienes razón! ¡¿Quién eres, Kanon?! – Marin soltó todas estas palabras sin apenas respirar.

Él le había dado la espalda, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, respirando agitadamente, pensando inevitablemente en alguien que lo había estado acompañando en sus sueños y pesadillas desde hacía un tiempo. Y su recuerdo le resultó demasiado doloroso. Sentía que le había fallado. Estrepitosamente.

De manera incompresible Marin se acercó a él, agarrándolo por el brazo y obligándole a mirarla. Todas las preguntas y dudas que tenía acerca de Kanon se estaban escapando de sus labios sin orden ni control.

\- ¡¿Qué fuiste a hacer a la isla Kanon?! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasó allí?! ¡¿Por qué Ikki es el único que puede acceder a ti?...¡¿Por qué tu negación a que use mi máscara para mi propio bien?!...¿por qué?...necesito conocerte…para poder confiar en ti…- dijo Marin como en un ruego, soltando lentamente el brazo de Kanon, que permanecía inmóvil, apretando los dientes con fuerza, respirando descontroladamente, escondiendo sus cansados ojos tras sus azules mechones.

Quizás había llegado el momento de afrontar el pasado, de compartirlo…de superarlo…

\- ¿De verdad estás segura de querer conocer todo lo que hice y por qué lo hice? - dijo Kanon mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Ella únicamente asintió con una segura inclinación de cabeza - Está bien…pero es posible que no te guste nada lo que estás a punto de descubrir - continuó Kanon, al momento que empezaba a dirigir sus pasos hacia el lugar donde descansaban todos los caballeros que habían servido al Santuario desde tiempos inmemoriales - Sígueme…


	6. Viaje al pasado

_**Capítulo VI. Viaje al pasado** _

El sol se estaba poniendo con celeridad, dejando que la penumbra fuera ganando paso, al mismo tiempo que Kanon y Marin avanzaban hacia la necrópolis de los caballeros del Santuario. El silencio se había instalado sobre ambos. Kanon estaba sumergido en todos los recuerdos que le habían destapado las últimas palabras intercambiadas con Marin. Ella le seguía en silencio, intentando no perder su paso, esforzándose en seguirle de cerca. La curiosidad que la embargaba era enorme, casi tanto como el temor de haber forzado una situación de la que después se pudiera arrepentir. Pero necesitaba conocer a Kanon. No por todo lo que durante años se había contado de él en el Santuario, sino por su propia voz.

Marin estaba convencida que, por alguna razón, la guiaría hasta la tumba de Saga, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se percató que habían cruzado el espacio donde descansaban las lápidas de los últimos guerreros fallecidos en el Santuario, y que ese no era el destino. Ahora sí que estaba completamente perdida en sus elucubraciones, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Kanon en ningún momento se había dado la vuelta para comprobar que ella seguía sus pasos. Era como si estuviera completamente perdido en otra de sus dimensiones.

De repente, los pasos de Kanon se detuvieron en seco. En frente de él se encontraba una lápida que Marin no recordaba que antes hubiera estado allí. La zona que los rodeaba pertenecía a las generaciones de caballeros del siglo XVIII, y no entendía por qué era ése su destino final. Ella se quedó unos pasos atrás, observando la figura de Kanon, envuelta en penumbra y tristeza. Podía ver cómo observaba con infinita ternura esa losa de piedra, y una pequeña punzada de dolor se le clavó en el pecho cuando vio como los dedos de Kanon la rozaban con suavidad…Con un inmenso respeto…Con amor.

La oscuridad había caído impecable sobre ellos. Únicamente la luz de la luna los acompañaba en una noche que parecía iba a ser fría. Marin agudizó la vista para intentar averiguar a quién pertenecía esa lápida, diferente de todas las demás, una losa de piedra que creía haber visto antes, aunque no conseguía recordar dónde. Pero el nombre estaba esculpido en griego, una lengua que ella aún no había conseguido dominar.

Kanon sacó sus inseparables cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero de sus gastados vaqueros, y seguidamente tomó asiento al lado de esa misteriosa lápida que tanto parecía respetar. Se colocó un cigarrillo entre los labios al tiempo que con un leve movimiento de cabeza indicaba a Marin que también tomara asiento. La llama del mechero, escondida entre sus manos, vacilando tímidamente al compás de la brisa que los acompañaba, iluminó de manera deliciosa el rostro de Kanon. Marin se sentó a una distancia prudencial del caballero, encogiendo sus piernas, rodeándolas con sus brazos, esperando que la grave voz de Kanon llenara el silencio de la noche.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece, Marin? – preguntó Kanon, exhalando el humo de la primera calada. Él tenía las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y sus codos se apoyaban en ambas rodillas.

\- Supongo que…por el principio – contestó Marin, un poco sorprendida por tal pregunta.

\- ¿Por el principio de esta vida o de la anterior? – inquirió él, con cierto sarcasmo.

Marin no contestó. Esa pregunta le había confundido todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Muy bien. Por el principio – Kanon suspiró profundamente antes de proferir otra calada al cigarrillo – Como ya sabes, Saga y yo éramos gemelos. Saga era el mayor, nació sólo unos pocos minutos antes que yo. Un hecho insignificante en cualquier parte menos en el Santuario. A nuestro padre nunca le conocimos. Supuestamente murió antes de que naciéramos, aunque nunca supimos si esa era la verdad real, o era la verdad que nuestra madre se había inventado, e incluso creído ella misma, para protegernos. Proveníamos de una familia humilde pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que no éramos como los demás chicos. Teníamos algo en nuestro interior que ardía con una fuerza que atemorizaba a todo el pueblo. Y debido a este hecho inexplicable, no tardó en aparecer el Santuario con sus enviados. Le explicaron a nuestra madre que existían personas que llevaban dentro el cosmos del universo, y que habían sido elegidas por fuerzas divinas para defender a los dioses en la tierra, y protegerla de todas las amenazas inimaginables. Y los astros habían decretado que nosotros éramos unos de los elegidos. Le prometieron una y otra vez que cuidarían de nosotros, que no nos faltaría nada, que nos haríamos fuertes y seríamos poderosos y respetados caballeros de Athena. Con el llanto más doloroso y profundo que he visto nunca, nuestra madre renunció a nosotros para que pudiéramos tener futuro. Uno que ella no podía darnos. Convenciéndose que fuera del pueblo tendríamos una vida que ella no podía ni soñar para nosotros.

Kanon hizo una pequeña pausa, que aprovechó para propinar una nueva y larga calada al cigarrillo. Marin escuchaba con suma atención. Hasta el momento, la historia le resultaba incluso familiar. Todos los caballeros habían llegado al Santuario de maneras muy similares.

\- El problema llegó al mismo tiempo que pusimos los pies en el Santuario. El entonces Patriarca Shion palideció al ver que no llegaba sólo un aspirante a caballero. Que éramos dos. Y las malditas estrellas decretaron que sólo el mayor tenía derecho a ser entrenado para ser Caballero de Athena. El menor, por haber nacido bajo una supuesta estrella de la desgracia, no debía tener derechos en el Santuario. En un primer momento, con mi inocencia todavía intacta, esperé que el Patriarca recapacitara, que me aceptara, que me diera una oportunidad para demostrar que tenía las mismas cualidades que Saga. Pero Shion pareció esconderse en sus propios temores, mirando hacia otro lado, relegándome a las sombras de las piedras del Santuario. Yo supliqué que me dejaran abandonar el lugar, que quería volver al pueblo con mi madre. Pero ese repetido ruego fue rechazado sin piedad, alegando que era un ser potencialmente peligroso, alguien que debían tener controlado y apartado de todo. A partir de ese mismo día, mi odio hacia Shion y el Santuario empezó a crecer dentro de mí sin control. Y ese odio pronto abarcó también a Saga. Saga…quién olvidó en el preciso instante que pisamos estas tierras cuál había sido nuestro origen. Quién sucumbió sin remedio a la ambición por llegar lo más pronto posible a obtener el oro de Géminis. A quién ya le estaba bien que yo no tuviera el derecho de hacerle sombra, arrebatarle la posición, el poder.

Kanon volvió a hacer una pausa, apurando lo poco que quedaba del cigarrillo que se había ido consumiendo entre sus dedos, expulsando el humo lentamente, recreándose en ese simple acto. Marin no se atrevía a interrumpir, pero notaba como el corazón se le había acelerado, como las palabras de Kiki iban cobrando veracidad. Kanon respiraba profundamente, como si escuchar su historia con su propia voz por primera vez, la hiciera más dolorosa, más real…más despiadada.

\- Perdí mi infancia y mi inocencia rápidamente. Ya que éste no era lugar para mí, una noche decidí escaparme y volver a mi pueblo natal, al lado de mi madre. Pero cuando llegué descubrí que mi madre había muerto poco tiempo después de nuestra marcha. Supe que una terrible enfermedad se había cernido sobre ella, pero que en realidad su alma había muerto el mismo día que nos vio partir. Nunca se perdonó habernos dejado marchar, y aceptó la enfermedad como el castigo que se creía merecer. No luchó contra ella. Se entregó dócilmente a los despiadados brazos de la muerte, sin esperanza. Yo me sentí derrotado…hundido…abandonado…lleno de un odio que aumentaba por momentos. Y allí empezó mi plan: si el Santuario me lo había arrebatado todo, si no me dejaba evolucionar como guerrero, como persona, si siquiera me trataba como un ser humano, entonces…entonces yo lo destruiría desde dentro. Y empezaría por Saga.

Marin estaba inmóvil, escuchando con dolor las palabras que Kanon iba pronunciando, la historia que sus labios iban hilvanando. Su historia. Se percató que tenía los ojos fijos en él, como nunca antes había podido, y la imagen que veían era la de la dignidad derrotada, manchada por unas circunstancias y decisiones totalmente injustas. Kanon tenía su mirada perdida en el negro horizonte, escondida detrás de sus mechones de cabello azul que se revolvían al son de la brisa. De entre sus cabellos únicamente asomaba su recta nariz y sus labios contraídos en un rictus de dolor. Después de una pequeña pausa, Kanon prosiguió.

\- Volví al Santuario, me arrestaron, me apalearon, me dejaron claro cuál debía ser mi rol aquí…me humillaron. Y Saga se regocijaba en la sensación de saberse importante, querido, digno. Digno de algo que yo no era. Y eso, a Saga le producía más placer que cualquier otra cosa. Pero Saga era débil de espíritu, indeciso, manipulable…tenía una brecha que mi odio supo aprovechar. Si yo estaba relegado a las sombras, él también sucumbiría a ellas. Costara lo que me costara. Empecé poco a poco, subliminalmente, recordándole que también podía conocer la maldad, que incluso se sentía bien…y él siempre me rechazaba, me insultaba, despreciaba. Pero yo sabía que las dudas sobre la ambición y el poder iban apareciendo en él, aunque luchara desesperadamente para no sucumbir a ellas. Y llegó el día, cuando contábamos con quince años de edad, que le propuse lo que más me hervía en el corazón. Matar a Shion. Y luego a Athena, aún bebé. Y hacernos con el poder del Santuario.

Marin palideció al momento de escuchar esta afirmación, pronunciada con una seguridad y una frialdad espeluznante. Tenía los ojos abiertos por la impresión que le produjeron estas palabras, sintiendo como se estaban volviendo acuosos por incipientes lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que no sabía si eran de dolor o de desprecio ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Antes de que se deslizaran por sus mejillas se las secó con el dorso de su mano, frotándose seguidamente los brazos con ambas manos debido al escalofrío que le había producido la brisa. O la revelación de tales actos. Kanon volvió su rostro levemente, descubriendo la impresión que sus palabras estaban causando en Marin, no sintiéndose sorprendido en absoluto. Simplemente esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

\- Ya te dije que no te gustaría lo que ibas a descubrir – dijo, volviendo la vista al frente.

\- No importa. Sigue – dijo Marin, con un atisbo de desprecio.

\- A Saga no le pareció interesante mi propuesta. Y se encargó, él solo, de castigarme por mi atrevimiento. Me encerró en la cárcel de Cabo Sunion. Una cárcel de la que era imposible salir sin ayuda de los dioses. Y me dejó allí, esperando que me ahogara, deseando que el mar terminara lo que él había empezado, ahogando mi voz como amenazaban las olas hacer con mi cuerpo. Y nunca más volvió. Desaparecí de su vida y del Santuario. Esa fue la última vez que le vi con vida. Al final, yo no fui la mano ejecutora de Shion. Fue Saga, y su negada maldad. Quizás sí que tuve parte de responsabilidad. Pero un alma pura no se corrompe si no está predispuesta a hacerlo. Y Saga sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón. Por aquél entonces, mi camino se dibujó lejos del Santuario, entre el salitre, bajo las aguas, al lado de Poseidón. Pero sin servir al Dios de los Mares. Únicamente me movía por egoísmo, por demostrar que yo también era poderoso, merecedor de respeto. Que no tenía nada que envidiar a Saga. Que hubiera podido ser un digno Caballero de Athena si el Santuario no hubiera manchado mi inocencia, mi alma…- dicho esto, Kanon suspiró profundamente, mirando a Marin - Y el resto, ya lo sabes.

Marin seguía con expresión seria en su rostro. Estaba asimilando poco a poco todo lo que Kanon le había contado hasta el momento. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar la soledad que siempre había rodeado a Kanon. Era asfixiante. Siempre rechazado, ninguneado, menospreciado...no había adjetivo que abarcara la compasión, el reconocimeitno...el amor. No podía decir que estuviera de acuerdo con sus actos, pero ahora entendía un poco más al poderoso e injustamente tratado caballero que tenía a su lado. Lentamente se estaba dando cuenta de las contradicciones del Santuario, y era lógico que Kanon deseara eliminarlas. Pero había algo que todavía no le había aclarado. Por qué su repulsión a que ella usara su máscara. Y por qué la había conducido hasta ese lugar…las dudas continuaban azotándola sin descanso, y no se iba a ir de allí sin resolverlas.

\- Kanon…eso no es todo ¿verdad? – preguntó, abrazándose con más fuerza las piernas, regocijándose con la brisa que revoloteaba sus castaños cabellos a voluntad.

Kanon se tomó unos instantes antes de responder, como si reflexionara en si debía seguir hablando o no. Miró con tristeza la lápida que descansaba a su lado para, seguidamente, enfocar sus cansados ojos hacia Marin.

\- No…no es todo – respondió, tragando el nudo que estaba por formarse en su garganta.

\- ¿Por qué me has guiado hasta aquí?...¿A quién pertenece esta lápida? – insistió Marin, presintiendo que estaban a punto de cruzar un umbral que a Kanon le producía un inmenso dolor.

\- Pertenece a Defteros…Defteros de Géminis…

Una punzada de dolor se clavó en las entrañas de Kanon con sólo pronunciar ese nombre.


	7. Defteros

_**Capítulo VII. Defteros** _

El rostro de Kanon se ensombreció de repente con sólo pronunciar ese nombre. Todavía le dolía intensamente evocar su recuerdo. Pero había llegado el momento de hacer justicia al recuerdo de ese caballero, de ese hombre torturado y humillado sin medida por el Santuario doscientos años atrás. Sentía que tenía que compartir su historia, por mucho que le costara. Por difícil que se le hiciera transmitirla. No estaba seguro hasta qué punto podría hacerse entender…Agarró otro de sus cigarrillos con dedos visiblemente temblorosos, y se lo colocó en los labios lentamente, cerrando los ojos, ordenando en su mente la historia, pensando en cómo sería mejor transmitir todo lo que había acontecido, desde que él mismo despertó en Jamir después de la guerra contra Hades.

Marin aguardaba en silencio, observando la figura pensativa y apesadumbrada de Kanon. Y le pareció descubrir en él una fragilidad que nunca hubiera imaginado ver en su rostro. Su mirada iba y venía sin cesar de Kanon a la lápida del caballero Defteros. Y como un relámpago cruzándole la mente, recordó dónde la había visto antes…Esa era la losa de piedra que Kanon llevaba consigo, guardándola celosamente, el día que regresó al Santuario, después de sus días en la isla que lucía su mismo nombre. Recordó el fugaz encuentro que habían tenido ellos dos, y cómo Kanon se retiró casi de inmediato, alegando que había algo que le urgía hacer...¿acudió entonces a la necrópolis a depositar la lápida de ese caballero que vivió en los años de la anterior guerra Santa contra Hades?...¿por qué sentía que Kanon profería un intenso respeto hacia ese caballero?...¿qué relación tenían uno con el otro?...Cada vez más preguntas se formulaban en su mente, y le atemorizaban las respuestas que ellas pudieran tener.

Kanon prendió el mechero con dificultad, debido al temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos. Se lo acercó lo suficiente para dar vida al cigarrillo que sujetaban sus labios. Por un instante, su rostro pareció cobrar vitalidad, para sumirse en las tinieblas tan rápidamente como se apagó la frágil llama. Ambos apenas habían cambiado su posición, y cuando Kanon hubo propinado la primera calada, dejó que sus brazos volvieran a descansar sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Crees en la reencarnación de las almas, Marin? – le preguntó repentinamente, exhalando el humo al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras.

Esta pregunta sorprendió sobremanera a la joven, que se quedó sospesando su respuesta durante unos instantes.

\- Claro…nuestra diosa Athena se reencarna cada cierto tiempo…

\- No me refiero a las reencarnaciones divinas…sino a las humanas – le cortó Kanon, con la sequedad que los tenía acostumbrados.

\- Si se reencarnan los dioses…no veo por qué no lo pueden hacer nuestras almas – dijo, esperando haber contentado a Kanon con su respuesta.

\- Pues yo no creía en absoluto en tal posibilidad – dijo él, escondiendo de nuevo su mirada bajo sus salvajes mechones de cabello azul – hasta que no tuve más remedio que verlo, sentirlo…creerlo…y aceptarlo.

Marin no había estado nunca tan desconcertada como en ese momento.

\- Perdona…pero no te entiendo…no sé dónde pretendes llegar…- dijo tímidamente.

Kanon volvió a aspirar el humo de su cigarrillo, para seguidamente cambiar su posición, doblando una pierna, manteniendo la otra flexionada, sirviendo todavía de apoyo a su brazo, con el cigarrillo sujeto entre sus dedos, dejando descansar el otro brazo sobre su pierna recogida. El humo que lentamente se escapaba de sus labios hacía que su aspecto pareciera tenebroso.

\- Todo empezó poco después de mi regreso al Santuario y del encuentro con el cosmos de Athena en Star Hill. Incomprensiblemente para mí, Athena me confió la reconstrucción de su orden…pese a mi traición. Pese a mi maldad y rebeldía. Me había perdonado anteriormente, y en ese momento se reafirmó en su perdón. Simple y llanamente. Me habló de muchas cosas que en aquél momento yo fui incapaz de comprender. Me dijo que nunca había sido justa conmigo, ni ahora, ni en otras eras…y que necesitaba enmendar ese error. Por ese motivo me otorgó toda la autoridad sobre el Santuario, confiando plenamente en las decisiones que yo podría tomar. Ese encuentro me dejó con más dudas de las que nunca había sentido en mi vida, se me hacía difícil asimilar todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, y más aún, tratar de entender unas palabras que para mí, en ese momento, carecían de significado.

Kanon hizo una pausa. Marin se frotaba el dorso de sus brazos con ambas manos para intentar hacer desaparecer los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo.

\- Fueron pasando los días y yo me fui concentrando en lo que se suponían eran las tareas del Patriarca, a decir verdad sin mucho éxito. Todo era nuevo para mí y me resultaba incómoda la nueva situación en la que me encontraba. Mi única compañía en esos momentos era Kiki, que supongo se refugió en mí tratando de superar la añoranza que sentía por la pérdida de Mu. Aunque su presencia a veces me resulta un poco irritante, debo reconocer que se lo agradezco. Y mucho. Todos los días transcurrían con la misma monotonía, hasta que una noche, un objeto nefasto proveniente de otro siglo, se cruzó en mi camino. Y me revolvió las entrañas como nada lo había hecho hasta el momento. Ni mi odio hacia el Santuario ni hacia Saga había sido nunca tan repugnante como lo fue la aparición de ese objeto en mi vida. Ese inmundo objeto que traía impresas sobre sí unas memorias que yo sentí como propias desde el mismo instante que mis dedos rozaron su asqueroso tacto.

La voz de Kanon calló. El corazón le latía con fuerza, la mandíbula le dolía de la presión que ejercía sobre sus apretados dientes. Había cerrado los ojos, no sabía si para recordar o para borrar de su mente todas las visiones que irremediablemente revivía noche tras noche. Marin notaba como la atmósfera que los rodeaba se había vuelto tan pesada que hacía difícil el simple acto de respirar. La tensión que había embargado a Kanon era evidente, y ella apenas se atrevía a moverse.

\- ¿Qué…qué era…ese objeto? – preguntó en un susurro, con voz apenas audible, rogando no desatar la furia en Kanon.

\- Los restos de una máscara. Una nauseabunda máscara – contestó Kanon bruscamente, clavando su fría mirada sobre los sorprendidos ojos de Marin – El inmundo bozal que el Santuario había impuesto sobre el rostro de Defteros. Para amarrarlo a las sombras. Para recordarle que era el hermano gemelo menor del caballero Aspros de Géminis. Para que no olvidara que su existencia era un crimen.

Kanon mantenía su agudizada mirada sobre Marin, no siendo consciente que sus verdes ojos se estaban humedeciendo por momentos. Sus palabras habían impactado duramente sobre la joven, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que recogerse más sobre sí misma, abrazándose las piernas con más fuerza, intentando esquivar esos incisivos ojos que la observaban con furia…con desesperación…con tristeza…con necesidad de ser comprendidos. Ella misma notaba como su propio corazón latía violentamente, y no supo por qué, pero sus ojos también se llenaron al instante de las ya tan odiadas lágrimas. Kanon se acercó de nuevo el cigarrillo a los labios, sin intentar disimular el temblor que se había adueñado de sus manos. De su cuerpo. De su alma. Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, debía compartirlo todo. Por muy doloroso que fuera.

Sus labios dieron voz a toda la historia, desde su llegada a la isla Kanon, el terror que su presencia despertó entre los habitantes, la subida al volcán...y lo familiar que le pareció ese lugar, las visiones, las voces, los temblores, la lava…la desesperación…la locura. El dolor. El inmenso dolor de un hombre que él sentía como propio. E Ikki y su oportuna presencia en ese lugar. Sus ruegos para que le ayudase a poner algo de claridad entre tanta enajenación e incomprensión. La revelación de la oscura y amarga historia de Defteros, de la tragedia que le llevó a destruirse mutuamente con su hermano Aspros…la revelación del origen de toda la sangre que brotaba de las mismas entrañas de la armadura de Géminis…y la absoluta certeza que el alma de Defteros había decidido nacer otra vez, en esta era, cerca del Santuario. Pero no para sufrir el mismo destino de nuevo. Sino para cambiarlo. Ahora esa alma se había endurecido, se negaba a aceptar con sumisión el destino que el Patriarca Shion había decretado para Kanon. Shion…conocedor de la existencia de Defteros y su maldición, no fue capaz de hacer justicia. Y el infundado odio que Kanon siempre había sentido hacia el antiguo caballero de Aries era el resultado de la infantil esperanza decepcionada. De la soledad impuesta. De la humillación de ser uno con las sombras.

\- Yo ya no sé cuáles son mis sueños y cuáles son los de Defteros…Cada vez que cierro los ojos le veo con esa maldita máscara estrujándole el alma…y siento mi propio aliento asfixiándome entre la oscuridad de la negación de mi existencia.

El cigarrillo que sostenían sus dedos se había consumido por completo. Al darse cuenta lo tiró lejos de ellos, y dejó que su rostro se ocultara completamente bajo los mechones de su largo cabello azul, sumiéndose en un pesado silencio. Olvidando que no se encontraba solo. Recogiéndose en su dolor y en sus recuerdos, pasados y presentes.

Marin había notado como se le helaba la sangre con cada palabra que escapaba de los labios de Kanon. No podía creerse que el Santuario hubiera albergado tanta maldad durante siglos, que hubiera humillado a dignos hombres sólo porqué las estrellas así lo decretaban…Sentía un inmenso dolor oprimiéndole el pecho, y notaba como las lágrimas rodaban libres por sus mejillas. Pero ya no le importaba. Kanon permanecía inmóvil frente a ella, y le pareció ver que una tímida lágrima resbalaba por su mentón y se perdía en la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Y, por primera vez, vio a Kanon completamente derrotado, abatido…solo. Y humano. Muy humano. Lleno de un torrente de sentimientos que su orgullo había intentado mantener en las más profundas sombras. Quizás porqué el Santuario así lo había forjado. Quizás por temor a no ser comprendido.

La joven se había quedado sin palabras. No había nada que pudiera decir que aplacara el sufrimiento del hombre que tenía ante sí. Y sin pensarlo, se rindió al impulso más sincero que en ese momento podía sentir. Se arrodilló en frente de Kanon y lo abrazó. Cómo nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer con nadie. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo su rostro entre sus revueltos cabellos, humedeciéndolos con sus propias lágrimas.

El repentino contacto de Marin sobresaltó a Kanon, completamente sorprendido por ese simple acto. Tan sencillo. Tan reconfortante. Tan desconocido…y tan deseado tantas veces en su vida. Y por primera vez se dejó guiar por algo que los demás llamaban afecto. Alzó sus brazos y con ellos rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de Marin, manteniéndolo cerca de su pecho, notando cómo se sentía la calidez de la complicidad de un igual. No tanto la proximidad del cuerpo, sino la proximidad de las almas, de la comprensión, del respeto...del perdón.


	8. Máscara

_**Capítulo VIII. Máscara** _

Era imposible saber los instantes que habían permanecido de esa manera, abrazados, llorando en silencio. Marin, por toda la pena y consternación que sentía después de haber descubierto la aterradora historia de esos dos hombres unidos en una misma alma a lo largo de los siglos. Kanon por sentirse liberado, un poco más, de las sombras que vivían en su corazón.  _Lo siento…lo siento tanto…_ eran las únicas palabras que Marin era capaz de susurrar contra el oído de Kanon. Él únicamente respondió estrechando más contra sí el frágil, pero fuerte, cuerpo de la joven.

Poco a poco Marin se fue serenando, y con la recuperación de la compostura apareció un intenso rubor que tiñó sus mejillas con rapidez. Con decisión se separó de Kanon, rompiendo todo contacto, separándose de él unos palmos, escondiendo su sonrojo detrás de sus cabellos castaños. Kanon la soltó de su abrazo sin oponer resistencia, y la observó con su cansada y enrojecida mirada.

\- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quiero que uses una máscara? – preguntó en un susurro, casi con ternura – Cada vez que veo un pedazo de metal cubrir el rostro de alguien veo la ignominia que se cometió con Defteros…y no lo puedo soportar…

\- Lo comprendo Kanon…lo que me has contado…no se puede definir con palabras…tanta maldad…tanto sufrimiento...- dijo pausadamente, aclarándose la voz, secándose los surcos de las lágrimas con sus gráciles dedos – pero compréndeme tú a mí…- siguió, buscando su mirada. Encontrándola…manteniéndola – Defteros fue obligado…Yo…yo lo elijo. Por mi propio bien…- sentenció, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta.

\- Marin…- dijo Kanon, como en un ruego.

\- Si uso una máscara…porqué así yo lo decido…podré defender a Piscis sin necesidad de envenenar mi sangre…ni mi cuerpo…y podré vivir, hasta el día que me llegue la muerte, simples momentos como el que acabamos de compartir nosotros ahora mismo…sin miedo…sin peligro que mi proximidad o mi contacto sea nocivo para los demás. Es todo lo que pido…

Kanon había desviado la mirada hacia ninguna parte y la mantenía fija en algún punto imaginario. Sus labios se habían contraído en un rictus de seriedad, y por unos instantes cerró los ojos, sospesando la propuesta, tratando de comprenderla. Intentado aceptarla. En realidad, ¿qué derecho tenía él en decidir cómo debían vivir la vida los demás caballeros del Santuario? ¿no se había propuesto cambiar las normas, hacer que ese lugar estuviera formado por hombres y mujeres libres? ¿que cada persona que habitara allí fuera dueña de su destino?. Entonces no podía decidir por Marin. No podía obligarla a vivir en la más absoluta soledad sólo porqué a él le repugnaba la visión de una máscara.

\- Qué ironía más cruel – dijo finalmente, volviendo a mirar a la guerrera que tenía frente sí – Una máscara fue lo que le quitó la humanidad a Defteros…y una máscara será lo que te la proporcione a ti.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Marin respiró profundamente, esbozando, al fin, una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Kanon.

Él se volvió a sumir en el silencio por un instante, dejando que su imaginación diera forma a una vaga idea que le había cruzado la mente.

\- Está bien. Le pediremos a Kiki que moldee una máscara adecuada para la nueva protectora de Piscis. Seguro que estará contento de hacer este trabajo para ti. Pero prométeme una cosa…- Marin, que se había sentado a su lado, le miró desconcertada, temerosa de saber cuál debería ser la promesa a cumplir – que la máscara que te forje deje al descubierto tu mirada. Para que los enemigos que tengas la oportunidad de derrotar sepan cómo es de poderosa el alma que acabe con ellos.

Ella sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo, y agradeció inmensamente la oscuridad que les envolvía.

\- Hecho – respondió, intentando disimular la súbita timidez que se había apoderado de ella.

Ambos permanecieron sentados por un tiempo en medio de la necrópolis dónde descansaba el recuerdo de Defteros, no muy lejos de su también torturado hermano Aspros, cerca del recuerdo de su gran amigo Asmita. La noche era nítida, no había ni una nube cruzando el cielo, y todas las constelaciones se observaban perfectamente dibujadas sobres sus cuerpos. El silencio se había cernido sobre ellos de nuevo, pero ya no era incómodo. Era incluso reconfortante. Los dos tenían la vista fija en todo el manto de estrellas que rasgaban sin piedad la negrura de la medianoche. Las estrellas que tantas vidas habían cambiado. Para bien y para mal. Y algo le llamó poderosamente la atención a Marin. Había unas estrellas, una constelación, que brillaba con un fulgor fuera de lo normal.

\- Kanon…¿has visto esa constelación? ¿la que resplandece con fuerza por encima de las demás? – dijo señalando con el dedo el firmamento.

\- Sí…hace días que lo he visto…pero no estoy seguro de cuál es el significado que puede tener. Estaba intentando sacar algo en claro sobre esta constelación justo antes que…-  _justo antes que te adentraras en el jardín de rosas_ pensó para sí mismo, callando su voz antes de pronunciar unas palabras que ya no eran necesarias – Sinceramente…estoy perdido.

\- Creo que…sí, debe ser…- decía Marin, con la vista fija en esas brillantes estrellas – es la constelación de Cáncer…creo que es una señal – dijo, mirando a Kanon con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cáncer?

\- Sí, sí, estoy segura. Mira, ahí está la tuya, Géminis…¿la ves? – decía con unos ánimos que hacía semanas que no sentía, sin dejar de señalar el cielo – y ahí, más abajo, está Leo….estas estrellas están en medio de las dos, así que no hay duda, es Cáncer, ¡y creo que nos está indicando que el cosmos de su futuro defensor ha despertado!

Kanon estaba boquiabierto, y avergonzado. Por haber sido incapaz de leer el cielo. Un cielo que se suponía que tenía que dominar mejor que las líneas de la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó con una vergüenza que lo devoraba entero - ¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde buscar? – su voz era apenas audible.

\- Es muy sencillo – dijo Marin, emocionada – sólo hay que trasladar las coordenadas de la posición de las estrellas sobre un mapa, pero me atrevería a decir que no está muy lejos de aquí. Quizás están en Italia…o puede que en Francia…

Ahora eran las mejillas de Kanon las que se habían teñido con un intenso rubor, al saberse totalmente desconocedor de unos aspectos que se suponía tenía que dominar a la perfección.

\- Creo…creo que me tendrás que ayudar en esto – dijo, tragándose la vergüenza de reconocer su ineptitud – me he pasado media vida con la vista puesta en el mar, y no en las estrellas…me temo que éste es un terreno que se me escapa…- dijo, mirando a la joven, esperando no parecer un ignorante.

\- No hay problema. Te ayudaré – contestó Marin – y no te preocupes…no se lo contaré a nadie – continuó, con una divertida risa escapándose de sus labios, olvidando por fin su tristeza, olvidando un poco el dolor que le provocaba la añoranza de Aioria.

\- Entonces…¿también vendrás conmigo a reclutar el nuevo defensor de Cáncer? – preguntó Kanon.

\- ¿Cómo?...Eso es algo que te corresponde a ti…

\- ¿Pero no ves cómo soy yo? – dijo, riéndose un poco de sí mismo – Le asustaré con mis modales, no tengo tacto, ni don de palabra…¡ni mucho menos de convicción!

\- En eso tienes razón – dijo Marin, divertida – no sería bueno perder al nuevo caballero antes de reclutarlo por culpa de tu brusquedad – continuó, riéndose abiertamente.

Allí permanecieron, un tiempo más, observando las estrellas, descifrando los mensajes que ellas transmitían, olvidándose de sus respectivos pesares y sufrimientos. Sintiéndose libres, aunque solo fuera un poco, del dolor que habían albergado sus almas durante demasiado tiempo.


	9. En busca de Cáncer

**Parte II**

_**Capítulo IX. En busca de Cáncer** _

 

Hacía días que Marin se había unido a Kanon en sus tareas de descifrar la localización que determinaban las estrellas de la constelación de Cáncer. Después de estudios, suposiciones, comprobaciones noche tras noche, Marin casi podía asegurar que el destino que albergaba al nuevo defensor de Cáncer se encontraba en Francia. Más concretamente, en París. Kanon había intentado persuadir en serio que Marin le acompañase en el viaje, pero ella se escudaba en excusas de falsa responsabilidad, defendiéndose alegando que debía concentrarse en sus entrenamientos, que necesitaba perfeccionar un sinfín de técnicas, que no era buena idea su participación en esa misión...Pero la realidad era otra. La presencia de Kanon le resultaba simplemente abrumadora, y esa sensación la incomodaba bastante. Y no sabía, o no se atrevía, a descifrar por qué.

Durante esos días, Kiki se había sumido muy enérgicamente en la tarea de forjar una digna máscara para la guardiana de Piscis. Y los resultados que había obtenido eran simplemente asombrosos. La máscara dejaba completamente al descubierto los ojos de Marin, y tenía un sistema de filtración y purificación del aire que no tenía nada que envidiar a la más avanzada tecnología. En cuánto supo que Kanon se disponía a marcharse a París para localizar al nuevo heredero de Cáncer, se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo de todo. La reserva de los billetes de avión, del hotel, de conseguir las mejores guías turísticas, las recomendaciones de los mejores restaurantes, y un sinfín de detalles más no se escaparon de la atención del más joven de los caballeros dorados.

Kanon estaba sumamente agradecido a todos los esfuerzos que hacía Kiki, el cual se desenvolvía mejor que nadie con el uso de los ordenadores y de internet. Aunque su efusivo carácter casi agotó la paciencia de Kanon, que era incapaz de hacerle entender que no se trataba de un viaje de turismo y placer. Que era una misión. Y muy importante.

\- Pero no sabes los días que tardarás en dar con la persona que buscas, quizás estás semanas, y ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡pues conocer la ciudad! – le dijo, presa de una gran emoción, presentándose en Géminis cargado de información de París.

\- Cualquiera diría que eres tú el que se va a Francia…- respondió Kanon, resignándose ante tal ímpetu, guardando todas las guías y mapas que el joven le ofrecía…- Kiki…¿y el billete?...dijiste que también me lo traías, y aquí no está…- dijo sin mirarle, revisando todos los papeles que iba guardando en la bolsa que estaba preparando. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, se dio vuelta y se descubrió completamente solo. No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de desesperación – este muchacho…este muchacho un día acabará conmigo…- refunfuñó mientras cerraba la bolsa con rabia.

Sus pasos se dirigieron con decisión hacia la entrada de su templo, esperando dar con Kiki y reclamarle lo más importante que le faltaba, el maldito billete de avión. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco era imprescindible. Con sus poderes podría llegar perfectamente a la ciudad sin necesidad de usar transportes habituales, pero aquí también se había topado de bruces con Kiki y sus ansias de organización, insistiéndole sin respiro que debía vivir cómo un humano, que no se sentía tan mal, que lo debía intentar…y viajar en avión era un buen comienzo para ello. Así que debía conseguir el condenado billete, aunque tuviera que bajar a Aries para tenerlo en sus manos. Estaba a punto de poner pie en la escalinata de bajada cuando la voz de Marin le detuvo en seco.

\- Kanon…¿dónde vas con tanta prisa? – preguntó su dulce voz.

\- ¡A buscar el maldito billete de avión! Seguro que Kiki se lo ha olvidado en Aries – respondió él, secamente, sintiendo como su paciencia ya casi había desaparecido del todo.

\- Espera…no hace falta que vayas…- dijo Marin tímidamente, manteniéndose en pie a la entrada de Géminis, sosteniendo en su mano unos papeles – lo tengo yo.

\- ¿Tú? – preguntó Kanon sorprendido, al momento que deshacía sus pasos para acercarse a Marin.

\- Sí…hace un rato que Kiki se ha presentado en Piscis y me ha dado tu billete – dijo, bajando la mirada, escondiéndola entre su castaño flequillo – y otro para mí – añadió con timidez.

\- Vaya, veo que tú también has caído en los trueques de nuestro joven caballero de Aries – dijo, riéndose abiertamente – ahora comprenderás lo irritante que puede llegar a ser cuándo se lo propone – añadió, sin perder la sonrisa – Bueno, ahora no tienes más opción que acompañarme, como te lo había pedido desde un principio.

\- Lo sé…sé que te había dicho que sí, pero creía…sigo creyendo que esta no es una misión para mí…¿qué puedo hacer yo en este caso? No sabría ni por dónde empezar…- dijo, ruborizándose levemente.

\- ¿Y te crees que yo lo sé? No tengo la menor idea. Y por supuesto que es una misión para ti. Imagínate que nos encontramos con un sujeto como Kiki…¡es que lo mando a otra dimensión sin pensármelo dos veces! – dijo Kanon en un tono relajado, incluso divertido.

A decir verdad, después de los tensos momentos que pasaron Marin y Kanon, de los duros intercambios de palabras que habían vivido, Kanon se encontraba más relajado, más amable…más cercano. Parecía que, al fin, se había liberado un poco de todo el sufrimiento que había llevado como un lastre toda su vida.

\- Aquí están los billetes – dijo Marin, tendiéndole la mano con los papeles.

\- Guárdalos tú, ya que mañana por la mañana nos tenemos que volver a encontrar, confío en que los lleves tú.

A una prudente distancia del lugar, Kiki estaba escondido sin perder detalle de todo lo que acontecía en la entrada de la Tercera Casa, y una pícara sonrisa había tomado posesión de su todavía infantil rostro.

El avión salía a las ocho de la mañana del aeropuerto de Atenas, y el vuelo les llevaría unas tres horas. Habían facturado las maletas, y estaban a la espera que obtener el permiso para embarcar, momento que Kanon aprovechó para escaparse unos minutos a la zona destinada a los fumadores. Marin lo observaba desde lejos, metido en esa sala dónde diversos hombres y mujeres aplacaban sus nervios y necesidad de nicotina antes de sufrir una impuesta abstinencia. Y le parecía tan humano como cualquiera de los mortales. Le resultaba graciosos, e incluso emocionante, poderse mezclar con total naturalidad con el resto de la población, pasando completamente desapercibidos, vestidos con sus ropas normales, viviendo momentos y situaciones incluso rutinarias. Eso era lo que ella había pedido con tanta insistencia…poder seguir haciendo una vida normal, disfrutando cada pequeño momento que ésta pudiera ofrecer. Y para Marin, observar cómo Kanon tenía que enjaularse, junto con todo tipo de gente común, para poder devorar uno de sus cigarrillos, eso…eso le resultaba un regalo de los dioses.

Una vez abrieron las puertas y pasaron el último control de documentación, accedieron al avión directamente, buscaron los asientos que les habían designado, discutieron para decidir quién se quedaba con el lado de la ventana, guardaron sus mochilas en la parte superior, las tuvieron que volver a bajar para sacar los dispositivos de música, Kanon las volvió a subir, se sentó en su asiento de nuevo, para seguidamente volverse a levantar para sacar una de las guías de París que Marin quería leer durante el vuelo. Kanon volvió a subir la mochila, cerrando la parte de arriba de un golpe, sentándose por enésima vez en su asiento del pasillo.

\- ¿Seguro que no te hace falta nada más? - dijo Kanon, refunfuñando al momento que se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, algo que le pareció bastante ridículo.

\- Eso es todo - respondió Marin, esquivando su mirada como de costumbre, riéndose para sus adentros viendo lo exasperado que estaba Kanon por tenerse que comportar siguiendo unas normas de conducta a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

Les quedaban tres horas de vuelo por delante, las cuales Kanon había decidido pasar escuchando música a un volumen que iba más allá de sus auriculares y fingiendo dormir. Marin abrió la guía en una página al azar, empapándose de todo lo que esa espléndida ciudad les podría ofrecer. Deseando poder conocerla, aunque fuera sólo un poco.


	10. Bonjour París

_**Capítulo X. Bonjour París** _

El vuelo no se había hecho pesado, esas tres horas pasaron con rapidez. Marin se había enfrascado en descubrir todos los secretos que le revelaba una de las guías que les había proporcionado Kiki, y Kanon misteriosamente despertó de su sueño cuando escuchó acercarse el carrito de las bebidas. El trayecto no daba para mucho, pero sí tuvo tiempo de dar cuenta de un par de cafés solos. Marin se pidió un zumo de naranja, quedándose estupefacta de ver cómo Kanon bebía ese café, que no tenía ni olor ni casi color de café, como si fuera lo mejor que había probado en su vida.

\- ¿Pero cómo te puede gustar ésto, si parece lo más insípido que hay? – preguntó asombrada.

\- Tienes razón, no está para nada bueno, pero adoro el café, y hasta con éste me conformo – había respondido él.

\- Pues según dice la guía, en París hay un café buenísimo – continuó ella, buscando la página dónde hablaba de la gastronomía.

\- Bueno, será cuestión de probarlo – dijo Kanon, conectándose de nuevo a su atronadora música.

Una vez en tierra, y después de pasar por la zona de recogida de equipajes, se dirigieron a buscar el tren lanzadera que los llevaría desde el aeropuerto de París-Orly hasta el centro de la ciudad, más o menos. Allí se vieron obligados a empezar a hacer trasbordo de líneas de metro hasta llegar a la estación de Abbesses, a la falda de Montmartre, dónde Kiki les había buscado el hotel, diciéndoles que era una zona hermosa de la ciudad, bohemia, pintoresca, o al menos eso había encontrado en la información buscada. En realidad el barrio no pintaba nada mal, lleno de pequeños cafés con un sinfín de colores, que dotaban a las calles de una vivacidad espectacular. No les costó mucho encontrar el hotel, también debían reconocerlo, gracias a todos los mapas de transportes y al callejero que Kiki les había proporcionado.

\- ¡Kiki es un genio! – exclamó Marin, emocionada, antes de entrar al hotelito que tenían reservado - ¡Ha pensado en todo! Nadie lo podría haber preparado mejor.

Kanon simplemente la miró de reojo, suspirando, pensando en que quizás tenía razón. Si se hubiera ocupado él de todo, todavía estarían buscando dónde alojarse.

Una vez entregados los papeles de la reserva, la cual no tenía fecha de finalización, el chico de la recepción les entregó la llave, indicándoles que la habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso, puerta número siete.

\- Merci – dijo Kanon, agarrando su valija, algo indefinido entre bolsa de deporte y maleta.

\- Espera, espera un momento – dijo Marin, palideciendo de golpe – ¿y la llave de la otra habitación?

\- La reserva es de una habitación doble, mademoiselle – dijo el muchacho de la recepción, con rostro impasible. – Si lo desea, le aviso cuando haya una libre, pero me temo que ahora es imposible.

\- Pero esto no puede ser, debe ser un error…- dijo, al momento que empezaba a seguir a Kanon escaleras arriba, cargando con su maleta.

\- ¿No decías que Kiki era un genio? Pues las quejas a él, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.

La palidez del rostro de Marin se esfumó de un plumazo, dejando paso a un intenso sonrojo, al descubrir que dentro de la habitación no había dos camas separadas, sino una sola. Grande, pero una.

\- Maldito crío…- masculló entre dientes – ésta me la pagarás cuando te vuelva a ver…

\- Venga, Marin…tampoco es tan grave…Si hubiera un sofá te dejaba la cama para ti sola, pero no lo hay. Y al suelo no voy a dormir – dijo Kanon, dejando caer al suelo su bolsa, sin ningún cuidado, sentándose en la cama – es ancha…te prometo que no me voy a mover mucho. Ni notarás mi presencia – dijo, tragándose las ganas de reír al ver como Marin no sabía ni cómo esconder su rostro detrás de sus mechones de cabello castaño.

A Marin le costó un buen rato hacerse pasar el enfado que le había provocado la jugarreta de Kiki. Al final no quiso pensar más en la embarazosa situación que les había creado el joven caballero de Aries, situación que a Kanon no parecía importarle en absoluto, y eso le daba más rabia aún. Intentó concentrarse en otras cuestiones, y una de ellas era en qué iban a hacer a partir de ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a la persona que buscamos? No sabemos absolutamente nada…

\- No lo sé. Ya que acabamos de llegar a una ciudad que no conocemos, que tenemos un montón de información turística a nuestra disposición, y que el tiempo acompaña, propongo que hagamos algo de turismo, y ya se nos ocurrirá por dónde podemos empezar – dijo Kanon, mostrando una calma a la que Marin no estaba acostumbrada – además, si como dicen las estrellas el cosmos ha despertado, en algún momento lo tendremos que notar.

\- Tienes razón – respondió Marin, pensativa, mientras iba deshaciendo su maleta y ordenando todas sus pertenencias minuciosamente.

\- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? – le preguntó Kanon, que se había recostado sobre las almohadas, poniendo los pies encima la cama, observándola en sus tareas de reorganización de ropa.

Marin le miró de reojo, dándose cuenta que el gran cuerpo de Kanon ocupaba casi toda la cama, y que con toda seguridad los pies le saldrían de ella, pero intentó sacar estos pensamientos de su cabeza con rapidez.

\- Tú has estado leyendo la guía durante todo el vuelo, por algún sitio te gustaría empezar, ¿no? – continuó él, sumamente divertido por la turbación que había embargado a Marin.

\- La Torre Eiffel – respondió ella, al fin – Si, la Torre Eiffel, me muero de ganas de conocerla.

\- Pues no esperemos más, vayamos a verla – dijo Kanon, levantándose de la cama, para seguidamente abrir la valija y sacar una chaqueta negra de cuero, que había pertenecido a su hermano Saga y que él había encontrado olvidada en su armario.

Marin se abrigó con una sudadera con capucha que le daba un aspecto incluso un tanto infantil, pero que dejaba entrever las marcadas líneas de su esbelto cuerpo de mujer.

Al salir a la calle, Kanon sacó otro de sus cigarrillos, que fue apurando antes de llegar a la parada del metro. El aire en París era bastante más fresco que el que se notaba en Grecia, pero todavía no era lo suficientemente frío para ser molesto. Bajaron por las escaleras del metro y se adentraron en ese laberinto de túneles y líneas de colores que les acabarían acercando a la tan mundialmente admirada Torre Eiffel.

Subieron a la torre, ese montón de acero colocado tan exquisitamente que quitaba la respiración a cualquiera de lo imponente y bello que era. Marin no paraba de mirar de un lado para otro, reconociendo en las vistas todo lo que estaba marcado en los mapas, incluso se había llevado una cámara de fotos que no dejó de funcionar ni un solo momento. Su rostro estaba preso de una gran emoción. Y alegría. Kanon no había visto nunca que le brillaran los ojos de la manera que lo hacían en ese instante, y supo que Kiki lo había tenido todo pensado desde un primer momento. El muchacho adoraba a Marin, y la metió en esta aventura para sacarla de su tristeza, de su pesadumbre, para que disfrutara de la vida. De una vida dónde el sufrimiento también había estado demasiado presente. Y Kanon ahora la veía disfrutar como una chiquilla. Y ¿no era eso en realidad? ¿no seguía siendo una chiquilla, después de todo? Marin apenas debía rondar los veinte años, y ahora entendía lo que ella le había tratado de explicar en demasiadas ocasiones frustradas. Necesitaba vivir intensamente, tanto como su edad lo demandaba. ¿Acaso no lo había hecho él también? Durante los años fuera del Santuario, no podía decir que había sido un santo. Había visitado los peores tugurios, frecuentado compañías de todo tipo, había bebido hasta no recordar ni cómo se llamaba. Había vivido en un frenesí sin fin, aunque quizás los caminos elegidos no habían sido los mejores. Y Marin era toda una mujer en su aspecto físico, pero su alma todavía necesitaba sentirse desbordada por las emociones, ansiaba dejarse llevar por todo lo que le ofrecía la vida. Mientras esta no fuera truncada. Y esto, en el Santuario, nunca se podía predecir.

Kanon salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento cuando se dio cuenta había estado mirando fijamente a Marin sin que ella fuera consciente de ello, y que sus ojos habían reparado en una belleza que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a apreciar. Quiso borrar rápidamente estos últimos pensamientos de su mente, y se acercó a la barandilla del tercer piso de la Torre Eiffel, dejando que el viento jugara maliciosamente con su largo cabello azul, observando la majestuosa ciudad que se extendía a sus pies y notando, de repente, que una punzada de dolor se había instalado en su estómago.

\- Marin, ¿qué te parece si vamos a probar algo de la gastronomía francesa?


	11. Sin éxito

_**Capítulo XI. Sin éxito** _

Habían pasado el día haciendo turismo, como los miles de visitantes de todo el mundo que diariamente alberga París. Después de abandonar la Torre Eiffel hicieron parada en una cafetería cercana para hacerse con algo de comida que les llenara el estómago rápidamente. Eligieron unos croque-monsieur y un par de refrescos, que se llevaron para dar cuenta de ellos sentados en un banco, a los pies de la magnífica torre, desde dónde observaban un sin fin de gente que pacientemente hacía cola para subir a ella, igual que un par de horas antes habían hecho ellos mismos. Después de ese pequeño receso, los deseos de Marin les habían conducido a Notre Dame, esa excelencia de la arquitectura gótica que tantas novelas románticas había inspirado a lo largo de su existencia. No había palabras para describir esa obra de arte. Marin se quedó fascinada con las gárgolas de la fachada, que pudieron observar bien de cerca una vez llegaron a la parte alta de la catedral, después de subir por una estrecha escalera de caracol sin final, que casi mareó a Kanon en sus intentos de seguir el ritmo del incansable ascenso de la joven, movida por una vitalidad que le pareció sobrenatural.

El día había empezado a oscurecerse, y sus fuerzas los iban abandonando al mismo ritmo que se escondía el sol. Ese parecía que era el momento de tomarse un merecido descanso y comer, finalmente, relajados. Eligieron una brasserie que lucía el mismo nombre que la catedral, y desde la cuál pudieron ver cómo el monumento iba cobrando vida al mismo paso que se esfumaba la luz del día. La Ile de la Cité parecía arder gracias a la iluminación que iba emergiendo, reflejándose en las calmadas aguas del río Sena, mostrando una belleza totalmente distinta de la que se podía apreciar bajo la luz del día. Una vez hubieron tomado asiento en la terraza montada directamente sobre la calle, optaron por un menú cada uno, que consistía en una tabla de quesos para compartir, una sopa del día y un rico pollo asado, que bañaron, por insistencia de Kanon, con un delicioso vino tinto. Ese era el primer momento en todo el día que se encontraban cara a cara, sin otra opción que concentrarse uno con el otro. El apetito que sentían había borrado cualquier opción de conversación, y acabar con los platos que tenían en frente se había convertido en la prioridad. Pero había algo que a Marin le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía ya un rato, y era que no sentía que se hubiera disculpaldo como debía con Kanon.

\- Kanon...de verdad que siento profundamente lo que tuviste que sufrir por mi culpa...- dijo, sin apenas levantar la vista, acabando con el último plato del menú.

\- Olvídalo ya Marin, no pasó nada - dijo Kanon, antes de propinar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

\- Es que...no me quiero ni imaginar todo lo que debiste sufrir después que tu cuerpo fuera atacado por el veneno de las rosas...- añadió ella, con un hilillo de voz.

\- No fue peor que una mañada después de una noche de borrachera. Créeme - dijo Kanon, intentando tranquilizarla y hacer que Marin se olvidara de una vez por todas de ese tema. Aunque no le decía la verdad. Sí que fue peor que un día de resaca. Mucho peor, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo que ahora se había convertido en una simple anécdota entristeciera de nuevo a la defensora de Piscis - Bueno, ¿qué te parece si probamos los famosos cafés de París? - dijo, cambiando de tema, sacando sus cigarrillos para prenderse uno rápidamente, dando gracias de haberse sentado en la parte exterior del restaurante, recostándose en su silla y apoyando de manera relajada un brazo sobre el respaldo de la misma.

Los cafés llegaron enseguida, y con ellos, reaparecieron las dudas de Marin acerca de cómo encontrarían a la persona que estaban buscando.

\- He estado pensando y se me han ocurrido unas cuantas opciones - dijo Kanon, expulsando lentamente el humo, recreándose en ello. Se reincorporó de su asiento, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Marin le escuchaba con atención - Cáncer es un signo que siempre está envuelto en muerte, ¿no?...me refiero a que todos los defensores de Cáncer siempre han dominado las almas, pueden manipularlas y moverse por el inframundo como por su casa - dicho esto se interrumpió para propinar otra calada al cigarrillo, gesticulando con la mano que lo sostenía mientras empezaba a hablar de nuevo - pues yo creo que deberíamos frecuentar los cementerios, como quizás también las facultades de medicina...o filosofía...o lugares donde los oficios y negocios giren alrededor de la muerte. Creo que estos son los hábitats más adecuados para empezar a buscar - Marin simplemente asintió en silencio, sospesando las propuestas, encontrándolas todas ellas lógicas. - Y como te dije, en algún momento tendremos que notar el cosmos. Nosotros estamos prevenidos, la persona que buscamos, no. Y ésto nos da ventaja. Si uno no se sabe buscado no tiene por qué concentrarse continuamente en ocultar su cosmos, y si nosotros estamos alerta, lo captaremos. Estoy convencido.

\- Creo que has tenido unas muy buenas ideas - dijo Marin, sonriendo tímidamente, mientras revolvía el azúcar en su café.

Kanon se llevó a sus labios la tacita con el tan esperado café parisino, sin dejar de sostener el cigarrillo, y por fin saboreó ese preciado líquido de sabor amargo e intenso.

\- Mmmm...simplemente delicioso - dijo Kanon, que se lo había tomado de un solo sorbo. Seguidamente apuró el cigarrillo, para luego apagarlo en el cenicero mientras vaciaba sus pulmones de todo rastro de humo - ¿que te parece si nos vamos a descansar? Mañana nos espera otro largo día...- añadió, buscando con la vista al camarero para pedirle la cuenta.

Marin asintió en silencio. Había estado evitando pensar en este momento durante todo el día. Le incomodaba terriblemente la idea de tener que compartir una cama con Kanon. La presencia de Kanon siempre le había resultado abrumadora. Y odiaba esa sensación. Más todavía después del abrazo que ella misma había iniciado en la necrópolis del Santuario. En ese momento se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, abrazando a un ser que veía terriblemente abatido. Frágil. Pero notar como los brazos de Kanon la rodeaban en respuesta le había provocado un escalofrío que le recorrió el espinazo. Y tuvo miedo de esa sensación. Y tampoco le gustaba lo que había descubierto durante el día en París. Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, Kanon se había convertido en el foco de todas las miradas de la gente que se cruzaba con ellos. Kanon había sido admirado tanto por hombres y mujeres, que se volteaban para observar su imponente figura, su belleza. Sí...su belleza. ¿Por qué no reconocerlo de una vez por todas?. Kanon era extremadamente atractivo, aunque él vivía totalmente ajeno a este hecho. Y descubrir como ese cuerpo varonil había sido recorrido de arriba abajo por miradas de admiración, e incluso lujuria y deseo, había hecho nacer unas punzadas de dolor en su corazón.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Fue la voz de Kanon que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado de nuevo, e intentó disimularlo levantándose con rapidez de la silla, recogiendo su mochila, evitando encontrar su mirada, sus ojos de un profundo color verde, tan profundo como el mar que él tanto amaba.

\- Sí, vamos...

Una vez delante la puerta del hotel Marin se disponía a entrar, pero Kanon se detuvo en el umbral.

\- ¿No subes? - preguntó ella, en un susurro.

\- Ve pasando, yo me quedo a hacer el último - respondió Kanon, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta el magullado paquete de tabaco, sonriendo con calidez.

Marin también esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta antes de internarse en el hotel. Kanon se volvió a envolver en humo mientras observaba como Marin desaparecía más allá de la recepción. Darle esos minutos de intimidad era su manera de hacer que ella no se sintiera tan mal por el hecho de tener que compartir habitación. Tenía que reconocerlo, Kiki había sido muy malicioso, y seguro que Marin no se iba a olvidar de eso en mucho tiempo.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos cuando decidió subir a la habitación. Una vez abrió la puerta encontró la estancia sumida en una semi oscuridad que únicamente era rasgada por la tenue luz de la mesita de noche del lado libre de la cama. Marin estaba hecha un ovillo en el lado opuesto, tan pegada al borde que parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento. Kanon no dijo nada, se adentró al baño para asearse un poco, y cuando salió empezó a desvestirse, tirando la ropa al suelo sin ningún orden, quedando únicamente en calzoncillos. Apartó las sábanas con cuidado, viendo fugazmante el esbelto cuerpo de Marin cubierto por un pijama, apartando la vista rápidamente de esa imagen, tumbándose de espaldas a ella antes de apagar la frágil luz de su mesita.

\- Buenas noches Marin - dijo, una vez sumidos en la total oscuridad.

Marin estaba atacada por un sonrojo monumental y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Pero era incapaz de moverse.

\- Buenas noches - respondió, fingiendo estar medio dormida.

Kanon sucumbió rápidamente al sueño, su profunda y pausada respiración lo delató al instante. Gracias a los dioses no roncaba y parecía que, tal como le había prometido, no se iba a mover mucho. Aún así, Marin tardó mucho más en conseguir conciliar el sueño.


	12. Las Catacumbas

_**Capítulo XII. Las Catacumbas** _

Los primeros rayos de sol, que se filtraban sin piedad entre las cortinas de la habitación, arrancaron a Kanon de su sueño con rapidez. Tan pronto como la consciencia volvió a él, se movió de un respingo, apartándose de golpe al darse cuenta que una de sus piernas casi estaba aplastando a Marin, que por fortuna, seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Aunque parecía que no se había movido ni un ápice durante toda la noche. Se descubrió observándola con atención, fijándose en ese hermoso rostro que descansaba ajeno a los rayos de sol que lo iluminaban de manera exquisita. No quería despertarla, así que salió de la cama con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz y se dirigió al baño, para tomarse una larga ducha y dejar la habitación lo más pronto posible para que Marin no se sintiera incómoda en cuanto despertara.

A Marin le había costado mucho quedarse dormida. Había estado muy tensa por la proximidad de Kanon, que en un principio parecía que no se iba a mover mucho, pero una vez el sueño se hubo vuelto profundo, se había convertido en toda una pesadilla. Finalmente el cansancio pudo más que ella, y también se sumió en un intenso sueño. Cuando por fin despertó, se sentía incapaz de darse vuelta para comprobar si Kanon seguía allí, así que optó por mover un poco una pierna, explorando con ella sí estaba sola o no. Su pie no encontró resistencia alguna, así que decidió girarse y vio que el otro lado de la cama estaba completamente vacío. La habitación estaba en silencio, y no había rastro de Kanon por ninguna parte. Respiró aliviada, aprovechando para desperezarse antes de levantarse e irse a tomar una necesaria ducha. El sueño todavía no había abandonado sus ojos por completo, y al abrir la puerta del baño y adentrarse en él, se sintió atacada por una bocanada de vapor que se esfumó por toda la habitación. Sus desnudos pies habían pisado un inmenso charco de agua, y al levantar la vista descubrió a Kanon, completamente desnudo, de espaldas a ella, secándose con una toalla su largo cabello azul. El sueño se le fue de golpe, las mejillas le empezaron a arder de inmediato, y sus ojos se negaban a ser apartados de la vista que tenía frente sí. Kanon no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, y él seguía en su tarea de secarse su larga cabellera, dejando toda su espalda al descubierto, marcada por una serie de cicatrices que difícilmente se llegarían a borrar nunca, sin cubrirse un trasero que no tenía nada que envidiar a las esculturas de los más grandes artistas italianos. Cuando Marin fue capaz de reaccionar, salió de inmediato del baño, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, intentando respirar calmadamente para aplacar su susto.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre meterte en el baño sin poner el pestillo?! – gritó desde la puerta, sintiéndose entre enfadada y sofocada por la situación que se había creado.

\- Lo siento…no pensaba que fueras a despertar tan pronto…- dijo la voz de Kanon, desde el interior del baño.

\- ¡Da igual! ¡Aunque vayas a medianoche, pon el pestillo! – replicó ella, apoyada todavía en la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato, provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, no quería despertarte…- dijo la voz de Kanon, ahora directamente sobre sus espaldas.

Kanon salió del baño tranquilamente y Marin no sabía dónde mirar. Notó como él pasaba a su lado y se colocaba en frente de ella. Los ojos de Marin se clavaron en los de Kanon, reprochándole lo descuidado que había sido, no atreviéndose a bajar la mirada más allá de su rostro. Deseando poder hacerlo. Enfadándose con ella misma por lo estúpida que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Bueno…todo tuyo… - dijo, aguantándose una incipiente sonrisa que luchaba para abrirse paso, señalando con el brazo la entrada del baño. Con la misma parsimonia se dirigió hasta su lado de la cama, y los ojos de Marin volvieron a hacerle una mala pasada, fijándose de nuevo en ese imponente cuerpo, y muy a su pesar, descubriendo que de cintura para abajo estaba cuidadosamente cubierto por una toalla.

Marin no pudo soportar más la turbación que se estaba adueñando de ella, así que entró al baño rápidamente, cerrándose de un portazo, pasando el pestillo, pisando los charcos de agua que había por doquier, como si hubiera pasado por allí una manada de elefantes, no sabiendo dónde dejar su ropa para que no se mojara... Finalmente se adentró en la ducha y dejó que el agua se llevara toda la vergüenza que había sentido en esos pocos instantes. Mezclada con el ruido del agua al caer, Marin pudo escuchar la voz de Kanon avisándole que se dirigía al comedor para tomar el desauyno, que ya se encontrarían allí.

Cuando Marin bajó, Kanon ya había dado cuenta de un café y un par de croissants. Marin se dirigió hasta la sección de las bebidas para servirse un zumo de naranja, y seguidamente se sirvió otros dos croissanes, pero en su caso, rellenos de chocolate. Kanon la observaba desde la mesa, descubriendo que la ropa que había elegido para vestirse le daba un aspecto, como poco...apetecible. LLevaba unos vaqueros azules ceñidos a sus piernas, y una camiseta un poco ajustada, con un escote bastante generoso, que resaltaba todos los bellos atributos que Marin poseía. Además que su pelo todavía no se había secado del todo, y su tono castaño cobrízo medio humedecido le daba un aire un tanto salvaje. Kanon quiso desechar estos pensamientos con rapidez, y se levantó para servirse otro café. Cuando hubo tomado asiento de nuevo, Marin ya estaba allí, en silencio, con expresión seria, dedicándose a lo suyo. Fue la grave voz de Kanon la que rompió el momento.

\- Buenos días, Marin - dijo sonriendo - ¿te parece que empecemos el día en este momento, y que olvidemos la primera media hora?

\- Sí...me parece bien - respondió ella, antes de morder con ansias uno de sus croissanes, sin levantar la vista de la mesa - pero antes que nada ¿me podrías aclarar una cosa?

Esta pregunta descolocó a Kanon, que casi se atragantó con su segunda taza de café. ¿Que diablos sería lo que le tenía que aclarar?. Simplemente asintió, sin mediar palabra, mirándola con ojos interrogativos.

\- ¡¿Cómo narices lo haces para ducharte?! - preguntó ella, divertida - el agua se salía por debajo de la puerta, y lo más curioso, ¡es que la ducha tiene mampara!

\- Tienes razón...- admitió Kanon, fingiendo estar avergonzado - pero cuando la descubrí ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo...

Una risa se escapó de sus labios, que rápidamente se contagió a Marin, acabando los dos riéndose cada vez más, y convirtiéndose en el centro de todas las miradas de la gente que, en silencio, intentaban desayunar con tranquilidad.

Habían decidido dirigirse a la zona universitaria dónde se encontraban las facultades de Historia y Filosofía, que se encontraban en el centro de París, en la zona de la Sorbonne. Pero para encontrarse con el bullicio de los estudiantes y profesores, todos ellos personas susceptibles de ser el objetivo, debían esperar a la llegada del mediodía, tiempo en que todo el mundo saldría para ir a comer. Hasta entonces su presencia allí hubiera resultado poco productiva, así que aprovecharon la mañana para subir al Monte Montmartre, que tenían justo detrás de su hotel, donde pudieron visitar la blanca Basílica del Sacré Coer, y la pintoresca Place du Tertre, sede de los bohemios pintores que cada día le dan vida con sus telas y pequeñas obras de arte. Ese elevado barrio bohemio les había encandilado a ambos, y descendieron hasta la parada del metro por sus empedradas callejuelas, repletas de pequeños cafés con sus mesitas de mármol situadas en la misma acera, resistiéndose a la tentación de sentarse en cada uno de ellos.

Sus intentos de notar algún cosmos durante el mediodía, ya en la zona de las universidades, habían fracasado estrepitosamente. No habían notado absolutamente nada, así que, por idea de Marin decidieron ir a visitar las Catacumbas.

\- Las Catacumbas es una zona dónde la muerte está presente...quizás por allí notemos algo...y si no, una cosa más habremos conocido - había planteado, haciendo buen uso del sentido común.

Kanon aprobó la idea, y tomaron un metro que los condujo hasta la parada Denfert-Rochereau, muy cerca de las taquillas de las mismas catacumbas. Kanon fue a comprar las entradas, y se encontró con un muchacho apático, conectado a sus auriculares de música, con el pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros, no muy arreglado, con su apagada mirada escondida detrás de los largos mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro. Cuando notó que alguien estaba esperando para ser atendido simplemente se quitó un auricular y observó a Kanon, con una mirada cansada, triste, desganada. Kanon pidió dos entradas, y el muchacho empezó a imprimirlas sin decir nada.

\- Vingt Euro - fue lo único que dijo, mientras le acercaba las dos entradas.

Kanon buscó el dinero y se lo entregó, fijándose en el nombre de la placa que identificaba al muchacho. Vincent. No sabía por qué, pero quizás Marin hubiera estado totalmente acertada en su proposición...ese chaval...tenía algo. Kanon recogió las entradas, observando aún al muchacho, que se había vuelto a colocar el auricular al oído, enfocando su vista al cómic que tenía en la mesa. Y lo puso a prueba. Ni una milésima de segundo, pero lo intentó. Encendió su cosmos y lo apagó casi sin darle tiempo a hacerse notar. En ese preciso momento algo empujó al muchacho a clavar su mirada en Kanon. Sólo un instante antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su cómic. Suficiente para que Kanon sonriera satisfecho.


	13. Vincent

_**Capítulo XIII. Vincent** _

Kanon se acercó hacia la entrada de las catacumbas, donde pacientemente le estaba esperando Marin. Al alcanzarla, una amplia sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, y seguidamente apoyó su gran mano sobre el hombro de la joven, y mirándola directamente a los ojos la hizo partícipe de sus supusestos descubrimientos.

\- Creo que tenías razón, el chico de la taquilla...- se detuvo un momento para dirigir la vista hacia donde se encontraba la garita, volviéndola a enfocar a Marin con rapidez - el chico...creo que es él.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿estás seguro? - preguntó ella, entre sorprendida y emocionada - Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- No, no estoy seguro...sólo lo intuyo. Pero he encendido mi cosmos menos de un segundo, y creo que él lo ha notado.

\- ¡¿Que has hecho qué?!

\- Shhhh...- la silenció Kanon - no puede sospechar nada acerca de nosotros, es imposible. Sólo digo que ha reaccionado mirándome fugazmante cuando lo he hecho. Eso es todo. Como si hubiera notado algo en el ambiente. Creo que es una señal - sentenció finalmente.

\- Y...y ahora...¿qué debemos hacer? - preguntó Marin, notando como cierto nerviosismo se iba apoderando de ella.

\- Propongo que hagamos la visita a las catacumbas, y cuando salgamos, esperamos que el muchacho acabe el trabajo y le seguimos. A ver qué nos ofrece - dijo Kanon, rebosante de emoción, empezando a andar hacia el acceso a la historia más tétrica de París.

La visita les llevó una hora más o menos, una hora durante la que se sumergieron en la penumbra, se perdieron entre túneles y galerías repletas de huesos y cráneos, colocados todos ordenadamente, incluso formando figuras macabras. Había huesos por todas partes, provenientes de cementerios que habían existido en el SXVIII, incluso antes, e indudablemente ese parecía ser el lugar perfecto para el despertar del futuro defensor de Cáncer. En ningún lugar podría haber más almas atrapadas entre los dos mundos que allí.

Cuando salieron ya había anochecido y esperaron a cierta distancia que el chico abandonara su lugar de trabajo. Poco tiempo después observaron como salía de la taquilla, cerrándola concienzudamente, despidiéndose de sus compañeros con la misma apatía con la que había atendido a Kanon. Pudieron apreciar que era un muchacho bastante alto, aunque delgado y desgarbado. Rápidamente cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera negra, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos y echando a andar rápidamente, con la cabeza completamente gacha. Llevaba colgada de su espalda una mochila negra, llena de parches de grupos de rock y heavy, y de sus vaqueros ajustados, también negros, colgaba una cadena que parecía estar unida a algún objeto que guardaba en el bolsillo. Kanon y Marin empezaron a seguirle manteniendo una distancia de seguridad. El chaval iba a buen paso por la acera, pero de repente cruzó la calle corriendo, jugándose el tipo entre los coches que circulaban arriba y abajo, haciendo caso omiso de los bocinazos que su acto había propiciado. Kanon y Marin se encontraron sorprendidos por este cambio repentino de dirección, viendo imposible cruzar la calle, debido al gran tráfico que había desatado el semáforo del cruce que había a unos cincuenta metros más allá. Cuando por fin consiguieron cruzar intentaron seguir sus pasos, pero el joven simplemente se había esfumado.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Kanon - lo hemos perdido.

\- Bueno...no es tan grave...- dijo Marin, intentando tranquilizar a Kanon - sabemos donde trabaja, así que mañana podemos volver y lo intentamos de nuevo.

\- Tienes razón, pero es que lo teníamos tan cerca...

\- Así tenemos tiempo para pensar cómo nos presentamos ante él. Qué le decimos...cómo se lo decimos...

Habían empezado a andar por una de las calles colindantes, sin ningún rumbo fijo, intercambiando ideas y opiniones de cómo iban a tratar con el joven. Se estaban acercando a la esquina cuando Kanon vio que el chico acabada de pisar su acera y se dirigía hacia ellos. En cualquier momento se lo iban a cruzar y si empezaban a seguirle sería demasiado evidente... Marin estaba enfrascada en sus planteamientos cuando de repente notó como Kanon la arrinconaba dentro de un oscuro portal, quedando su pequeño cuerpo atrapado entre la pared y el propio cuerpo de Kanon, que había apoyado un brazo contra la pared, protegiéndose de la visión de los posibles peatones. Marin no sabía a qué venía ésto, y notar el roce del cuerpo de Kanon sobre el suyo le aceleró la respiración en un instante. Los labios de Kanon se acercaron a su oído, podía sentir su aliento acariciarle la piel... y el rubor la atacó al momento.

\- Marin...- susurró Kanon contra su oído - está a punto de pasar por nuestro lado - prosiguió, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Marin apenas podía controlar su respiración, los escalofríos que le recorrían el espinazo eran tremendos...incómodos...deliciosos. El corazón le estaba latiendo violentamente, lo sentía retumbar con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Apenas había entendido lo que Kanon le había dicho, sólo notaba la proximidad de sus labios muy cerca...demasiado cerca. En ese momento el chico pasó por su lado, mirándoles de reojo un instante, descubriendo que era una de tantas parejas de las que van besándose por los rincones. Pasando de largo la escena. Marin había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar su respiración, tragándose los impulsos de rozar los labios de Kanon con los suyos propios. Cuando el chico se hubo alejado unos pasos, Kanon, totalmente ajeno a las emociones que estaba sentiendo Marin, se separó lentamente de ella, no perdiendo de vista al muchacho. No por segunda vez. Agarró a Marin por el brazo y la arrancó de ese portal, con la misma poca delicadeza que la había empujado antes dentro del mismo.

Kanon no separaba sus ojos del joven, tampoco soltaba la mano de Marin, para asegurarse que le seguía el paso. Marin no era capaz de digerir todo lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba nerviosa, tensa, furiosa con ella misma, y por supuesto, con Kanon. Si, ya, había sido una maniobra de distracción, pero las sensaciones y emociones que le habían despertado esa pantomima no le habían gustado para nada. Por un momento se había olvidado de todo y había estado a punto...a punto de...mejor ni pensarlo. La vergüenza la comía por dentro...y Kanon...pues a lo suyo, ajeno a todo. El chico se adentró en un local de copas y música, y Kanon no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

El bar estaba oscuro, bastante lleno de gente, en la mayoría jóvenes, y la música era atronadora. En esos momentos estaba sonando March of Time de Helloween, y el simple hecho de hablar o tratar de escucharse parecía imposible. Los ojos de Kanon buscaron desesperadamente la figura del chico, y por fin respiró tranquilo cuando vio que había tomado asiento en un rincón del bar, rodeado de chicos y chicas de una edad similar, con los que se saludó amigablemente. Teniéndolo ubicado y controlado se dirigió a Marin, que estaba a su lado, con un enfado monumental, hecho en el que él no reparó.

\- ¿Que te parece si nos tomamos unas copas? - dijo, acercándose nuevamente a su oído, sin darle tiempo de respuesta, dirigiéndose a la barra y pidiendo un par de cervezas, sin preguntarle a Marin si le apetecía o no.

La chica de la barra, vestida completamente de negro, dejando al descubierto unos esbeltos brazos decorados con algunos tatuajes, le sirvió las cervezas al momento, sin ofrecerle vasos, mostrando su mejor sonrisa a su nuevo cliente. Kanon agarró las dos botellas con una sola mano, y fue en busca de Marin para ofrecerle la suya. Ella la agarró sin decir nada, desviando la mirada, observando el local con el ceño completamente fruncido.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó. Esperando respuesta. Dejando pasar unos segundos. Viendo que Kanon no había escuchado nada.

No tuvo otra opción que agarrarlo de la manga de la camisa, pues él ya se había librado de su chaqueta, y tirar de ella, haciendo que Kanon se acercara para que la pudiera escuchar entre tantas voces y guitarras.

\- Digo que ¿y ahora qué? - dijo casi gritando - ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? - continuó, secamente.

\- Observar - respondió él, acercándose de nuevo a su oído - observarle en su ambiente y tratar de sacar algo de información.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Muy fácil...ahora verás - dijo, antes de propinar un largo trago a su cerveza y de voltearse hacia la barra en busca de la camarera.

Marin lo miró de reojo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra, bebiendo a su vez un largo trago de cerveza, de vergüenza, de indignación y de rabia. Kanon apoyó los codos sobre la barra, y con una señal llamó la atención de la camarera. Ella se acercó a él enseguida, luciendo una gran sonrisa. Marin pudo ver de refilón como Kanon se acercaba al rostro de la muchacha y le decía algo. La chica, a su vez, también se apoyó en la barra, mostrando todos sus atributos femeninos, cubiertos con una pequeña camiseta que parecía una segunda piel. Algo le estaba explicando a Kanon, acercando sus coloreados labios a su oído, dejando que el cabello de Kanon rozara su rostro. Marin desvió la mirada de inmediato, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, sentía que su pecho ardía de rabia. Y se odiaba por ello.

\- ¿Oye, conoces al chico de la esquina, el que acaba de entrar? - le había preguntado Kanon.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Vincent? - había respondido ella, ubicando al chico. Reconociéndolo.

\- Exacto - le había contestado Kanon.

\- Sí, viene casi cada día por aquí, cuando sale del trabajo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - había dicho ella, coqueteando.

\- ¿Y qué tal es? ¿que tipo de vida lleva? - había seguido Kanon.

\- Si que estás interesado en él...- dijo en su oído, sonriendo pícaramente.

\- Es que quizás le puedo ofrecer trabajo, pero necesito saber si el trabajo sería adecuado para él antes de proponérselo.

\- Sí...es buen chico. Lo que le pasa es que desde que su padre y su hermano murieron este verano pasado en un accidente de tráfico se encuentra un poco...¿como te podría decir?...cabreado con el mundo - sentenció, sin abandonar su coqueta sonrisa.

\- Gracias, me has sido de gran ayuda - le dijo Kanon, guiñándole un ojo antes de girarse e ir al encuentro de Marin.

Marin casi había apurado toda su cerveza, intentando diluir con ella la rabia que le ardía en el pecho. Kanon se acercó a ella, hablándole otra vez al oído, dejando que sus mechones de cabello azul rozaran sus sonrojadísimas mejillas.

\- Creo que todas las piezas encajarán muy rápido. Y todo gracias a ti.


	14. Alta tensión

_**Capítulo XIV. Alta tensión** _

Marin era incapaz de relajarse e intentar disfrutar del momento mientras seguían observando al muchacho. Tenía la mente turbada por todas las emociones contradictorias que la estaban avasallando, y no pudo evitar pensar en Aioria y en todo lo que había sentido por él. Aioria había sido un hombre noble, que siempre le había inspirado protección, afecto y respeto. Un inmenso respeto. La nobleza de su corazón era tan grande como lo había sido su poder. Y Marin se había enamorado perdidamente de toda esa combinación de cualidades. Después de poder aceptar su muerte, se prometió a ella misma no volver a flaquear por este tipo de emociones, no volverse a rendir a ese tipo de amor. Y en ese momento se odiaba profundamente por permitir que la presencia de Kanon, y más aún su proximidad, hicieran trastabillar sin consideración alguna todas las promesas que se había hecho una y otra vez. Pero Kanon no era Aioria...Aioria le había proporcionado seguridad, comprensión, una profunda y sólida amistad. En cambio, Kanon le proporcionaba una turbación que no había sentido nunca antes. Le despertaba un fuego que no sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de aplacar. Y después de la escena que habían vivido antes de adentrarse en el bar, Marin había empezado a temerse a ella misma.

\- Salgo a fuera cinco minutos - le dijo Kanon al oído, mostrándole el paquete de tabaco - tú no pierdas de vista a nuestro chico. Por cierto...su nombre es Vincent.

Marin simplemente asintió, observando de refilón al chaval, comprobando que seguía allí, sin ninguna intención aparente de moverse, dando cuenta también de una cerveza. Lo que le llamó la atención fue su comportamiento apagado. Todos sus compañeros estaban charlando y riendo animadamente. Él estaba allí, rodeado de gente, pero parecía sentirse completamente solo. De vez en cuando esbozaba alguna sonrisa, o participaba en la charla, pero sólo para aportar palabras sueltas, para sumirse otra vez, rápidamente, en sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos que parecían estar muy lejos de ese lugar. Marin se sobresaltó cuando notó un dedo que le proporcionaba unos golpecitos en su hombro. Se giró levemente y se encontró con la risueña camarera apoyada en la barra, como segundos antes había hecho con Kanon.

\- ¡Menuda suerte tienes, chica! - le dijo la camarera - Ya me dirás cuál es el secreto para conseguir semejante hombre - continuó, hablando al oído de Marin, sonriendo abiertamente.

Marin no sabía qué decir, únicamente esbozó una timida sonrisa acompañándola con un leve encogimiento de hombros, dando gracias a la oscuridad del local, que ayudaba a disimular el terrible sonrojo que últimamente no la abandonaba. En ese preciso instante Kanon volvió a entrar, pasando entre la gente que cada vez llenaba más el local. Las estridentes guitarras de HammerFall habían dejado paso a HIM y su gran The Kiss of Dawn, que ahora eran los encargados de hacer sonar los altavoces del bar. Cuando Kanon alcanzó la barra hizo una señal a la camarera, pidiendo dos cervezas más, agradeciéndolas con otro guiño de ojo. Era evidente que Kanon se encontraba como pez en el agua en ese ambiente. Marin le contó que el chico estaba como sumido en otro mundo, aparte de todo, y que eso le extrañó. Kanon le propuso ponerlo a prueba de nuevo, y Marin se sintió terriblemente nerviosa al instante. Eso era jugar con fuego y fuera de lugar.

\- No te preocupes, será sólo un instante. Si vuelve a reaccionar, es que hemos dado con él sin ninguna duda - dijo Kanon, con sus ojos puestos en el chico, comprobando que ellos dos estaban fuera de su rango de visión.

Kanon encendió su cosmos un segundo y lo apagó de inmediato. Marin apenas lo había notado. Pero Vincent salió de su estupor por un momento, levantando la vista, recorriendo con ella el local, en busca de algo que ni él mismo sabía qué era.

\- Está completamente perdido - afirmó Kanon, apoyando la espalda en la barra, dejando decansar los codos sobre ella, sin dejar de sostener la botella de cerveza, que iba apurando poco a poco - seguramente el cosmos ha despertado dentro de él hace relativamente poco, y no debe tener ni idea de lo que le está ocurriendo. Me temo que no será fácil lo que nos espera. Tendremos que ser duros con él - afirmó Kanon, con esa frialdad que tanto detestaba Marin.

\- ¿Cómo de duros? - preguntó Marin, con miedo a saber la respuesta.

\- Lo suficiente para bajarlo a sus infiernos y conseguir que su cosmos explote completamente - respondió Kanon, con convicción - tendremos que descubrir cuáles son sus puntos más débiles, más frágiles, y estrujarlos hasta que libere el poder que ha nacido dentro de él.

Marin palideció de golpe al escuchar las intenciones de Kanon. No le gustaba la idea, y temía imaginarse cómo diablos lo iba a hacer. Miró a Vincent a través de la penumbra del bar. Observó su figura abatida, triste. Y en ese preciso instante empezó a temer por él.

\- ¿Y...y cuando lo piensas hacer? - dijo Marin, con temor en su voz.

\- Mañana - contestó Kanon con seriedad - mañana haremos lo mismo que hoy. Le seguiremos cuando abandone su lugar de trabajo y lo apartaremos a un lugar seguro para poder mantener una charla con él - añadió antes de dar otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Marin no dijo nada más durante todo el rato que estuvieron en el bar. Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras e ideas de Kanon. No le gustaban. Simplemente no le gustaban en absoluto. Habían pasado largo rato en silencio, dejando que las estridentes guitarras y las rápidas baterías hablaran por ellos. De vez en cuando Kanon miraba a Marin, la observaba con atención, y notaba que su mente estaba trabajando demasiado. Sabía que no le había gustado su propuesta, pero para él no había una opción mejor. En ese momento Marin parecía tan abatida como lo estaba su objetivo, al que no quitaba el ojo de encima, observándolo con tristeza. Y Kanon no le quitaba el ojo a ella. La penumbra del bar le confería un aspecto místico. El color cobrizo de su cabello se reflejaba exquisitamente con las ráfagas de las luces que iban bañando el local, y su cuerpo, de aspecto frágil y esbelto, aunque más fuerte de lo que podría parecer, le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Intentaba borrar esos pensamientos una y otra vez, pero no podía obviar que había tenido tentaciones de sucumbir a sus deseos. Marin era muy joven, apenas debía rozar los veinte años, y él...él ya hacía tiempo que había cruzado esa línea...Apuró lo que quedaba de su cerveza de un solo trago, bebiéndose con él todos esos pensamientos tan impropios de alguien que siempre había actuado por impulsos, de alguien que nunca, en sus veintiocho años de vida había dejado que el afecto entrara en ella. Quizás eso era sólo una protección que se había impuesto a sí mismo...si no hay afecto, no hay dolor. Y su alma ya había sufrido demasiado, doscientos años atrás, por haber confiado en exceso en los buenos sentimientos.

Abandonaron el bar en silencio, dejando a Vincent todavía en él, completamente ajeno a algo que inminentemente iba a cambiar su vida de un plumazo. Llegaron a las puertas del hotel sumidos aún en el mismo silencio. Kanon estaba fumándose otro de sus cigarrillos, el último de la noche, apurándolo al máximo y lanzando la colilla lejos de ellos. Quería hacer tiempo para que Marin subiera a la habitación con calma. Pero ella no entró. Se quedó a su lado, y fue su suave voz la que rompió el pesado silencio que había embargado a ambos.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas hacer - dijo con firmeza, mirando fijamente a Kanon, encarándose a él con convicción.

\- No sabes lo que voy a hacer - contestó él secamente, limpiando sus pulmones del humo al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

\- No quiero que destroces por dentro a una persona que ni siquiera sabemos con certeza si es la que estamos buscando - sentenció Marin, conteniendo la rabia en su voz.

\- ¡Es él, Marin! ¡Estoy convencido! - exclamó Kanon, arrinconando a Marin contra la pared - ¡No puedes ser tan blanda! ¡Hay que hundirlo para que resurja con toda la fuerza que tiene presa en su interior!

\- ¡Pues no cuentes conmigo para hacerlo! ¡No pienso hundir a nadie! - gritó, tratando de apartarle de un empujón. Fallando en el intento.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Marin! ¡Te necesito a mi lado en ésto! - replicó él, agarrando a Marin por los hombros, obligándola a mirarle - ¡No puedo hacerlo solo! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

\- ¡No! ¡No sé qué pinto yo aquí...! - exclamó Marin, notando como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse - Yo no te voy a ayudar a herirle...ni hablar...¡no lo haré!

\- Marin...escúchame...- dijo Kanon, intentando tranquilizarse, sin dejar de apoyar las manos sobre sus hombros - Yo le bajaré a los infiernos...yo haré que vea el dolor cara a cara...yo le arrastraré a sus más profundos miedos, para que así su poder se libere...y tú, tú estarás allí para sacarlo de ellos...para que, entre todo su sufrimiento y desesperación, encuentre un alma amable dispuesta a arroparle, a brindarle afecto y comprensión, a hacerle saber que no va a estar solo nunca más...como hiciste conmigo, después de descubrir toda la oscuridad que alberga mi alma - dijo Kanon, suavizando el tono de su voz, mirando dentro de los húmedos ojos de Marin.

Y Marin no pudo soportarlo más. Su cuerpo seguía estando preso entre la pared y Kanon, y las emociones que la embargaban eran demasiado intensas y contradictorias...La rabia...la incomprensión...el odio que en esos momentos sentía por Kanon...los escalofríos que no cesaban de recorrer su espinazo...el deseo...Sin pensarlo alzó sus manos, atrapando entre ellas el rostro de Kanon, buscando rozar con sus labios los de aquél hombre que la perturbaba sin consideración alguna...

Encontrándolos...

Y por fin...saboreándolos...


	15. Sobran las palabras

_**Capítulo XV. Sobran las palabras** _

Kanon se encontró de repente cautivo de las manos de Marin, que con una decisión que le sorprendió, tomó su rostro entre ellas y lo atrajo lo suficiente para rozar sus labios. Y él no se resistió. Aceptó el beso. Lo correspondió. Deslizando sus manos desde los hombros de Marin hasta su cintura, que sujetó con firmeza. Al notar cómo Kanon respondía a su acto, Marin sufrió un ataque de lucidez, de timidez...de vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer. Cortó el contacto bruscamente, apartando su rostro, ocultándolo entre sus mechones castaños, soltando el rostro de Kanon, esquivando su mirada de incomprensión...deshaciéndose de las manos que le habían tomado la cintura. La respiración se le había acelerado repentinamene, y el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que parecía que le iba a saltar del pecho.

\- Lo...lo siento mucho... - balbuceó Marin en un susurro, mirando a cualquier parte menos a los ojos de Kanon - ...no debí hacer esto... - continuó, mostrando la intención de salir corriendo de allí, llevada por la vergüenza, por el miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener Kanon por su atrevimiento.

Kanon no entendía a qué venían esos cambios tan bruscos de actitud, pero el mal ya estaba hecho...y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la llama que se había encendido por un instante se esfumara sin más. Marin le inspiraba muchas cosas...y una de ellas era deseo. Deseo de poseer ese joven y bello cuerpo, deseo de desatar su pasión como hacía tiempo que no podía...deseo de sentirse, aunque fuera por unos momentos, amado. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró a Marin por el brazo, impediendo que escapara, volviéndola a arrinconar contra la pared, acercándose peligrosamente a su sonrojado rostro, notando palpitar su agitado pecho.

\- No...no debiste hacerlo...- afirmó con una convicción aplastante, antes de atrapar con pasión desatada los labios de Marin.

Y Marin no tuvo otra opción que rendirse. Sucumbió a sus besos, cada vez más profundos. Los correspondió con la misma pasión que los recibía, dejó que sus manos se enredaran libres entre el salvaje cabello de Kanon, agradeció esos brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza, esas manos que buscaban reconocer cada curva de su espalda...Kanon cortó el beso para susurrarle al oído, acariciándolo con su aliento... _Subamos..._ para seguidamente tomarla de la mano, arrastrándola tras de sí escaleras arriba, hasta alcanzar la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe, volviéndola a besar con urgencia. Las manos de ambos no tenían suficiente tiempo para deshacerse de sus ropas. Los dedos temblorosos de Marin no acertaban a desabrochar la camisa de Kanon, y fue él mismo que acabó sacándosela por la cabeza, lanzándola al suelo sin ningún cuidado, alcanzando con desición la camiseta de Marin, deslizándola hacia arriba a través de su agitado cuerpo, tirándola también dónde buenamente quisiera caer, devorando con la vista ese pequeño torso cubierto aún por una sugerente ropa interior. Las manos de Marin recorrían con avidez cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kanon, al momento que sus labios se volvían a encontrar, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, sabiéndose irremediablemente prisionera de Kanon, que se había posicionado encima de ella, sucumbiendo a los escalofríos que le producía el simple roce de sus largos cabellos azules sobre su piel medio desnuda, notando contra su cuerpo como la excitación de Kanon demandaba ser liberada de la prisión de sus gastados vaqueros. Kanon, que apoyaba todo su peso sobre un solo brazo, había desabrochado el cinturón de Marin con la mano que le quedaba libre, mostrando una habilidad sobrenatural para ello. Luego fueron el botón y la cremallera los que sucumbieron a sus dedos, y por fin su mano tuvo el camino algo más libre para explorar esa tersa piel, que se iba erizando a cada roce, a cada carícia. Las manos de Marin acariciaban con ansias la espalda de Kanon, reconociendo en ella algunas cicatrices que ya nunca se iban a borrar, deleitándose en ellas, deslizándose hasta su cintura. Fue entonces cuando Kanon tomó una de las manos de Marin y la acompañó hacia la hebilla del cinturón de sus vaqueros... _Quítamelos..._ le susurró al oído, respirando agitadamente, besándole el cuello, notando cómo las manos de Marin obedecían con impaciencia...

La pasión se apoderó sin piedad alguna de esos dos cuerpos, de esas dos almas, tan distintas, tan fuertes y tan necesitadas de contacto humano. Por unos momentos se olvidaron por completo de quiénes eran, del Santuario, de París, de Vincent...y de todo lo que les había conducido a acabar allí. Se entregaron al deseo, se fundieron con él, se saciaron uno del otro como nunca hubieran imaginado hacer. Hasta que la excitación llegó a su punto álgido, para seguidamente dejarlos tendidos cuerpo sobre cuerpo...exhaustos...derrotados...sin apenas fuerzas para ir recuperando la respiración. Y la cordura...esa que momentos antes los había abandonado por completo.

Quedaron tumbados sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, en silencio. Únicamente sus respiraciones llenaban la estancia. Sus ojos se encontraron, se observaron, se sonrieron, y cuando Marin mostró la intención de romper ese silencio cómplice de sus pasiones, Kanon la detuvo con un simple gesto. Una ligera negación con su rostro, acompañada de una cálida sonrisa le dio a entender a Marin que no lo rompiera, que no mancillaran ese momento con palabras vacías que no llevarían a ningún lado. Marin asintió con su mirada, aún encendida, aún recorriendo ese cuerpo masculino que tenía tendido al lado, perdiéndose en la línia de vello azul que descendía desde el ombligo de Kanon hasta perderse entre las arrugadas sábanas que a duras penas cubrían a ambos. Finalmente el cansancio se apoderó de ellos, cerró sus ojos y los dejó a la merced de los sueños.

Cuando Kanon despertó Marin estaba todavía sumida en su profundo sueño, y él se deleitó en la vista que le ofrecía su pequeño cuerpo, despojado de cualquier rastro de ropa, apenas cubierto por las sábanas. Y pudo apreciar que era simplemente hermoso. Se perdió en esa suave belleza que horas antes había podido saborear, pero que el desenfreno del momento había hecho imposible de admirar con atención. No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. En absoluto. Pero no estaba seguro de cuál iba a ser la reacción de Marin...Había sucedido todo de una manera tan...extraña...Sin dar más vueltas al asunto se levantó de la cama sigilosamente, y sin cubrir su desnudez, se dirigió al baño para tomarse una merecida ducha. Al salir del baño Marin aún estaba dormida, y él optó por vestirse y abandonar la habitación en silencio, no sin antes echar una última ojeada a ese cuerpo que le había desenterrado su pasión más olvidada.

Al poco rato que Kanon hubiera abandonado la habitación Marin fue despertando lentamente. Al abrir sus soñolientos ojos pudo ver que se encontraba sola. Y completamente desnuda. El rubor volvió a atacarla sin consideración mientras su mente revivía una y otra vez lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No podía creerse la osadía que había tenido, y menos aún, las consecuencias que ésta había desencadenado. Pero se había sentido viva. Más viva que nunca. Y se recordó a ella misma que renunciar a envenenarse con las rosas de Piscis había sido la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. La habitación estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, con la luz apagada y un charco de agua asomaba por el umbral. Kanon se había ido, y no sabía si por vergüenza de lo que había pasado o porqué simplemente no quería participar en un intercambio de frases forzadas. En cierta manera, ella le agradeció el gesto. Al dirigirse también hacia el baño, pisando de lleno el irremediable charco de agua, volvió a pensar en Kanon y en cómo su asombroso cuerpo y su indescifrable personalidad la habían atrapado de lleno. Nunca nadie en su vida le había provocado ese intenso cóctel de emociones encontradas. Y lo más curioso de todo, era que esa intensidad la fascinaba si medida.

Después de tomarse una larga y reconfortante ducha, se armó de valor para bajar al comedor y afrontar, por primera vez después de lo acontecido, la profunda mirada de ese hombre que por unas horas le había hecho olvidar todo el sufrimiento que la muerte de Aioria le había instalado en su corazón. Cuando se adentró a la sala de los desayunos no le costó nada ubicar a Kanon, sentado de espaldas al acceso, bebiéndose seguramente el segundo o tercero café de la mañana. Ella se sirvió lo mismo que el día anterior, y se unió a él en la mesa, notando con rabia como sus mejillas volvían a arder, sentándose frente a él sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Buenos días - dijo Kanon, sonriente.

\- Buenos días - respondió ella, con timidez, sin levantar la mirada, buscando el valor suficiente para encarar sus verdes ojos sin parecer todo lo estúpida que en ese momento se sentía - Kanon...yo...- su tono de voz estaba teñido de vergüenza.

\- Shhh...- la silenció él - no digas nada, por favor - añadió - no pienses, no te justifiques...pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Somos dueños de nuestros actos, y eso es todo lo que importa, nada más - continuó, intentando evitar cualquier asomo de conversación vacía.

\- Sí...tienes razón...- contestó ella, sonriendo, mirando por fin dentro de esos ojos que la desarmaban sin piedad.

\- Te recomiendo que recuperes todas tus fuerzas, porqué intuyo que hoy va a ser un día muy largo - dijo Kanon, cambiando de tema, tomando un sorbo de su adorado café solo.

\- Lo sé...y no te voy a mentir...me da miedo lo que pueda pasar...- respondió Marin, vistiendo su rostro de seriedad.

\- Confía en mí...no le voy a lastimar...pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que para que la verdadera fuerza brote de las profundidades, primero hay que llegar a ellas - dijo Kanon, con tranquilidad. Con calma.

Con esa calma que siempre precede a la tempestad.


	16. Cementerio Père Lachaise

**_Capítulo XVI. Cementerio Père Lachaise_ **

Habían pasado el día vagando por las maravillosas calles de París, recorriendo las orillas del Sena, puente tras puente, admirando la belleza de cada uno de ellos, tan distintos, tan magnificos. Parándose en las paraditas de color verde adosadas al muro del rio, llenas de recuerdos, postales y pinturas que inmortalizaban la ciudad de la luz. Aunque nada de ésto había sido suficiente para hacer olvidar a Marin lo que había vivido la noche pasada, ni mucho menos, para olvidar lo que estaban a punto de hacer. La tarde avanzaba con rapidez, y con su inminente huída llegaba la hora de ir en busca de Vincent.

Realmente Marin estaba atemorizada, carcomida por los nervios. Unos nervios que Kanon no tuvo intención de aplacar, y que su aparente calma aumentaban todavía más. Kanon se había mantenido en un silencio absoluto en lo que acontecía al muchacho. No había dado a Marin ni una pista de lo que tenía pensado hacer. Tampoco le había hablado de lo poco que le contó la camarera del bar. La información que obtuvo de la reciente muerte del padre y hermano del chico se la guardó para él. Estaba convencico que esa sería la principal carta a jugar. Y no quería que Marin tuviera conocimiento de ello, para así evitar conflictos. Sabía que Marin era muy propensa a empatizar con el dolor de los demás, y si tenía esta información le podría dificultar mucho sus intenciones.

Marin se había sumido en un impenetrable silencio mientras tomaban el metro que les acercaría a la plaza Denfert-Rochereau, donde muy cerca de allí se encotraba la taquilla de las Catacumbas donde trabajaba Vincent. Al ascender por las escaleras del metro hasta la superfície ya había oscurecido por completo, y la hora de la verdad se acercaba muy peligrosamente. Marin podía notar el temor como si tuviera una bestia respirándole en la nuca. Y Kanon transmitía una tranquilidad que a Marin le resultaba asfixiante. Aguardaron en silencio, fuera de la vista del muchacho. El corazón de Marin se desbocó cuando vio que Vincent abandonaba la garita, y como hizo el día anterior, la cerraba a conciencia, para seguidamente despedirse lángidamente de sus compañeros de trabajo. Vincent volvió a cubrirse su cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera negra que parecía no le abandonaba, se colgó su mochila a la espalda y empezó a andar con desgana.

Kanon y Marin se esperaban que sus pies andaran el mismo camino que el día anterior, pero para su sorpresa, el chico aparentemente cambió su destino, y sus pasos le acercaban hacia donde estaban acechando ellos dos. Parecía que su destino iba a ser el metro...y ellos estaban demasiado cerca de las escaleras de acceso. Kanon agarró a Marin, atrayéndola hacia sí, escondiéndose detrás de un gran árbol, rezando a los dioses que no les descubriera antes de tiempo.

\- Marin...controla tu cosmos...por favor...- dijo Kanon en un susurro apenas audible, manteniéndola pegada a su pecho.

Y fue entonces cuando Marin descubrió que la aparente frialdad y calma de Kanon era sólo una fachada. Los fuertes latidos de su corazón no podían disimularse de ninguna manera, y fueron ellos los que, retumbando contra el oído de Marin, inconscientemente delataron que Kanon también estaba preso del nerviosismo. Esperaron con impaciencia que desapareciera en las escaleras antes de decidirse a seguirle. Ahora tenían que ser extremadamente cuatelosos...los planes de Kanon se habían ido al traste, y era necesario ver hacia dónde se dirigía antes de replantear su táctica. Descendieron hasta el andén intentando no llamar mucho la atención, y por fin lo divisaron. Estaba sentado en los bancos de piedra, con sus oídos conectados a los auriculares de música, toqueteando con celeridad en sus dedos lo que parecía ser su teléfono móvil. Por suerte parecía estar sumido en su propio mundo, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Pocos segundos tuvieron que esperar para ver aparecer el metro a toda velocidad, notando como el viento que éste desató revolvía con malícia sus cabellos. Se adentraron en él, intentando ocultarse entre la gente que lo llenaba por completo, ubicando a su objetivo en el siguiente vagón. Pudieron observar que subió al comboi sin siquiera levantar la mirada, quedando apoyado contra las puertas del lado que no se abrían, dejando pasar parada tras parada. Finalmente bajó, andando tranquilamente, dejando que todo el mundo le adelantara en sus ansias para llegar a sus respectivos destinos. Aparentemente, Vincent no tenía ninguna prisa. Sus pies eligieron el túnel que llevaba a otra línea de metro, y todo indicaba que tendrían que hacer un transbordo. Kanon refunfuñó al descubrir que su viaje bajo tierra todavía no terminaba, pero no iba a desistir, lo seguiría hasta ver dónde demonios tenía pensado ir. Y la revelación de la incógnita no tardaría en llegar. Vincent bajó en una parada que no albergaba mucho movimiento. Apenas salió gente, y menos aún subió. El andén estaba casi desierto, y tuvieron que dejar pasar unos segundos antes de empezar a seguir sus pasos de nuevo.

Una vez alcanzaron la superfície, los ojos de Kanon buscaron su figura desesperadamente, encontrádola andando por la acera que bordeaba el Cementerio Père Lachaise. En un momento dado, el muchacho se detuvo, mirando furtivamente la calle arriba y abajo, y Kanon se creyó descubierto, ocultándose con rapidez en las sombras que proyectaba el muro, arrastrando a Marin con él. Pero Vincent no les vigilaba a ellos...al menos eso creían. Lo que les sorprendió fue ver como con una agilidad asombrosa, trepó por el muro y se internó en el cementerio, que ya hacía rato estaba cerrado al público. Y Kanon sonrió maliciosamente.

\- No me lo podías poner mejor, muchacho...- dijo para sí, sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción - Vamos...veámos que nos ofrece - dijo a Marin, que asintió levemente, luciendo su rostro completamente pálido.

Ambos también treparon por el muro, con una facilidad casi inhumana, y se adentraron en la ciudad de los muertos, que los recibió con una total oscuridad, y con un silencio impropio de una zona localizada en medio del bullicio de París. Vincent parecía haberse esfumado, y aquella necrópolis era simplemente inmensa. Empezaron a andar por los tortuosos senderos, delimitados por pequeños y grandes panteones a cada lado, intentando no delatarse con el ruido de sus pisadas sobre los adoquines. Las exquisitas estatuas y esculturas de ángeles llorando sus seres queridos parecían ir cobrando vida a su paso, y casi podían sentir cómo sus miradas de mármol se clavaban sobre ellos. El corazón de Marin latía con fuerza, y no podía dejar de observar a Kanon, odiando la frialdad que mostraba en ese momento. Una frialdad que no tenía nada que ver con el fuego que había descubierto en él la noche anterior. Estaban avanzado sumidos en un profundo silencio, cuando Marin divisó a lo lejos lo que parecían ser unas luces que se movían titilantes.

\- Kanon...- susurró, agarrándole con fuerza del brazo - allí...creo que está allí...

Kanon observó las luces que le señalaba Marin, y si todavía quedaba algo de sospechas sobre el muchacho, se desvanecieron de golpe.

\- Veo que ya te gusta jugar con las almas.. - dijo Kanon, esbozando una sornisa, dirigiéndose hacia esos focos de luz con determinación. Dejando a Marin atrás.

A unos metros de distancia, Kanon descubrió a Vincent, sentado a los pies de un humilde panteón, con su dedo índice extendido, dejando que las luces...que las almas, le rozaran la yema del dedo, que danzaran a su alrededor, que se comunicaran con alguien capaz de dominar su mundo. Aunque él todavía no lo supiera. Al menos, no del todo. Vincent se había desconectado de la música y retirado la capucha de su cabeza, y su cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, le confería un aspecto siniestro. Tenía la mirada completamente oculta por los mechones que cubrían su pálido rostro, y los labios dibujaban una tristeza infinita.

\- Hola, Vincent - dijo Kanon, deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia, cruzándose de brazos mientras le obervaba con atención.

Al escuchar la grave voz de Kanon, Vincent se sobresaltó de inmediato y las almas desaparecieron al instante. No abandonó su posición, pero la sensación de amenaza que sintió hizo que agarrara su mochila, acercándosela a él, y sin soltarla de su agarre, lanzó una mirada llena de furia y temor hacia Kanon. Sus ojos, dotados de un transparente color azul, contrastaban inmensamente con su cabello negro y la palidez de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres tú? - contestó Vincent, con brusquedad, tragándose la creciente inquietud que había nacido en su pecho, clavando sus clarísimos ojos en Kanon.

Marin lo observaba todo a unos metros de distancia, rezando ya no sabía a quién, que Kanon no fuera dominado por su lado más sombrío. Uno que ella ya había conocido y sabía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser.

\- Jugar con las almas puede resultar muy peligroso, lo sabes ¿no? - dijo Kanon con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus labios - podrías acabar arrastrado por ellas...seducido por ellas...- continuó, avanzando lentamente hacia él.

\- ¡Detente! - gritó Vincent, poniéndose en pie de repente, retrocediendo con temor, tropezando y encontrándose de nuevo en el suelo - ¡No sé quién eres! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!

\- ¿Y este panteón...? - preguntó Kanon, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Vincent, acercándose más a él - ¿Pertenece a tu família, quizás?

\- Vete. - dijo Vincent sintiendo una seguridad que lo iba embargando poco a poco, volviéndose a levantar.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - replicó Kanon con sorna, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Que te vayas, joder! - exclamó.

\- ¿Quién descansa aquí?... ¿Tu padre?...¿Tu hermano?...- siguió Kanon rozando con sus dedos los nombres esculpidos en la piedra.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Lárgate de aquí! - insistió Vincent propinándole un empujón, apartándolo del panteón con una fuerza que sorprendió a Kanon, aunque insuficiente para derribarle.

Kanon únicamente sonrió, volviendo a mirar el panteón, fijándose en la fecha de defunción esculpida en la piedra. Muy reciente.

\- ¿Acaso te sientes culpable por no estar unido a ellos? ¿Es por esta razón que no les permites descansar en paz? - inquirió Kanon con toda la malícia de la que fue capaz.

Y Vincent no se contuvo. Sintió arder dentro de sí una fuerza fuera de lo normal, y no dudó en levantar su puño y descargarlo contra el rostro de Kanon. Alcanzándolo. Y derribándolo.

Kanon se encontró de bruces al suelo, y pudo notar el sabor metálico de la sangre llenándole la boca. Con tranquilidad se incorporó, escupiendo la sangre, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano la viscosa humedad que le descendía de la nariz.

\- Vamos mejorando - dijo Kanon para sí mismo, esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa.


	17. Manipulación

_**Capítulo XVII. Manipulación** _

Marin había estado observando la escena con consternación. No le gustaba nada la actitud que había tomado Kanon, no entendía por qué tenía que hacer sufrir a ese chico en la forma que lo estaba haciendo. Eso le parecía...cruel. Pero no hizo nada para intervenir. Sabía sobradamente que cualquier acción o palabra que pudiera emprender enfurecería a Kanon sin medida. Así que no tuvo otra opción que reprimir sus ganas de detener los acontecimientos, y se limitó a ser una observadora en la distancia. Aunque no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando vio a Kanon caer de repente contra el suelo. Por un momento había sentido un tímido cosmos asomar por el cuerpo del muchacho, pero esa débil señal se esfumó tan rápido como lo fue Kanon en ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Kanon se levantó con calma, limpiándose la sangre que había quedado en su mano contra la camisa, clavando su incisiva mirada sobre Vincent, que parecía completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, se aguantaron...hasta que finalmente fue el muchacho que la apartó de Kanon, visiblemente desconcertado, nervioso. Furioso.

\- Oye, tío. No sé quién eres...tampoco me importa...no quiero pelear contigo...- dijo Vincent, tratando de controlar su respiración, intentando aparentar calma - ¡¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y me dejas a mí con los míos?!

\- Mi nombre es Kanon, y me temo que voy a ser tu peor pesadilla - dijo, en un tono sarcástico, acercándose de nuevo al muchacho, pareciendo divertirse con la situación - Y por tu desgracia, tus asuntos me conciernen - sentenció con una ácida sonrisa.

La mirada de incomprensión de Vincent era desgarradora. Una gota de sudor descendía por su sien, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva a duras penas viendo como Kanon se iba aproximando a él más y más.

\- De verdad, tío...no te entiendo...si tú no te quieres ir, pues no te vayas. Yo sí - dijo con voz nerviosa, agarrando su mochila del suelo, disponiéndose a abandonar el lugar pasando por al lado de Kanon.

\- Tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado - sentenció Kanon, extendiendo su brazo para apoyar su mano contra el pecho de Vincent, impidiendo su avance.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Me lo vas a impedir? ¡Vete a buscar pelea a otro lado, maldito bastardo!

Kanon encendió su cosmos, Marin cerró los ojos para no ver lo que pudiera pasar, y Vincent salió disparado hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda contra el panteón de su familia.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo mierda has hecho esto...? - masculló, doliéndose por el terrible golpe, mirando a Kanon con una rabia cada vez más creciente - ¡¿Qué carajo eres?!

\- Escúchame bien, muchacho - dijo Kanon, avanzando hacia él, agachándose para quedar a la altura de su vista, la cuál estaba medio oculta por sus mechones de cabello más oscuro que la noche - No soy nada que tú no puedas ser.

Una risilla de burla nerviosa asomó a los labios de Vincent, que seguía medio tumbado, con la espalda contra la fría piedra.

\- ¡Venga ya! Encima estás colocado...

Kanon no hizo caso de ese último comentario, no podía culpar su incredulidad...debía tratar de comprenderle, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Respiró hondo antes de intentar hacerle entender qué era lo que le estaba naciendo en su interior.

\- Hay personas en este mundo que por diversas razones albergan lo que se llama el cosmos del universo en su interior. Ese cosmos se traduce en poseer una fuerza inigualable y unas habilidades para desarrollar unas técnicas de combate que pueden ser muy distintas dependiendo de cada uno. Y tú...- dijo Kanon, dándole pequeños golpecitos con el dedo índice en el pecho - tú posees esta fuerza dentro tuyo, pero aún no ha despertado.

Vincent empezó a reírse sin parar, con esa risa que intenta ocultar el temor frente a algo desconocido. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando. Le parecía simplemente hilarante. Como salido de cualquiera de las historias que leía en sus cómics.

\- Y ahora me vas a decir que tú eres como los Vengadores, que reclutas a todo tipo de gente rara para combatir el mal - dijo, sin parar de reírse - ¡No me jodas, tío!

La respiración de Kanon se estaba volviendo pesada, se estaba acelerando por momentos. La actitud del chaval le había empezando a agotar su paciencia. La poca que siempre había tenido. Kanon volvió a encender su cosmos, mirando fíjamente a Vincent, con el ceño fruncido, destilando una frialdad aplastante. Al notarlo, Vincent palideció aún más de lo que ya normalmente era, tragando saliva con esfuerzo, notando una creciente y amenazante energía a su alrededor.

\- ¿La notas, verdad? - dijo Kanon con dureza - Sé que sientes la energía de mi cosmos...ya la sentiste ayer...- continuó Kanon - y te aterroriza saber que es muy parecida a la energía que te atraviesa a veces y que no tienes ni idea de lo que significa.

Vincent seguía en silencio, la risa se había esfumado de su rostro, y de repente recordó que Kanon le había comprado unas entradas a las Catacumbas...y que fue entonces que sintió por primera vez esa extraña energía proveniente de otro ser...y luego en el bar...sí, también lo notó allí...

\- ¿Qué...qué quieres de mí? - preguntó, sucumbiendo a su temor.

\- Quiero que desates esta energía por completo...ya lo estás haciendo...Sé que juegas con las almas, y ¿qué te crees que te permite hacerlo? El cosmos...el cosmos te otorga el don de hacer maravillas que el resto de los mortales no pueden...te hace dueño y señor de mundos que para la gente normal sólo existen en su imaginación.

Vincent quería creerse todo lo que ese extraño hombre le estaba contando, pero su mente educada en la racionalidad le impedía creer en sus palabras. Ansiaba saberse comprendido, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba esa posibilidad. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura, y su única defensa frente a eso fue volver a usar la burla, el desprecio frente a lo ignorado.

\- ¡Y ahora me dirás que tú juegas con las estrellas! - soltó Vincent, con desdén.

\- Y con las dimensiones. No quieras ponerme a prueba - dijo Kanon con severidad - y también puedo jugar con tu mente a voluntad...- continuó, clavando aún más su fría mirada en aquellos ojos celestiales que nada tenían que ver con el mundo de oscuridad que empezaba a pertenecerles. - Y creo que no tengo más remedio que urgar un poco en ella para que así despiertes de una maldita vez - añadió, alzando su mano, rozando con ella la frente de Vincent, que estaba paralizado por el terror y la incredulidad.

Marin, al ver lo que Kanon se disponía a hacer, salió de su retiro, decidida a impedir que Vincent fuera atacado por una de las técnicas mentales de Géminis. Eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos, no había necesidad de forzar la situación de esa manera...

\- ¡Kanon, no! - gritó con desesperación, acercándose a Kanon, agarrándole del brazo.

\- ¡Suéltame, Marin! ¡No te metas en ésto!

\- ¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Podrías matar...! - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe del cosmos de Kanon, que la lanzó unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos.

\- ¡He dicho que no te metas! - replicó él, furioso, mirando de reojo la figura de Marin al suelo, sintiéndose mal al momento...y no permitiéndose sentir culpabilidad por lo que acababa de hacer.

Volvió a mirar a Vincent, que estaba completamente empapado en un frío sudor, incapaz de zafarse de sus garras.

\- Vamos a ver qué recuerdos te han llevado hasta aquí...y cómo los puedo manipular para que te liberes de una puta vez...- dijo, concentrando su cosmos, disponiéndose a atacar a Vincent con El puño de ilusión diabólico.- ¡Genma Ken!

Vincent cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su cabeza y todo su cuerpo eran atravesados por una oleada de energía imparable. Y de repente se sumió en la oscuridad. Una oscuridad más densa que la de los propios infiernos.

Empezaron a aparecer los recuerdos, esos que él mismo se había encargado de enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria. Y de su corazón. Vió el coche de su hermano mayor. Vio como su hermano y su padre subían al coche. Se vió a él tomar asiento en la parte delantera. Estaban felices, sonrientes...acababan de salir de un restaurante donde habían celebrado su cumpleaños. Sus recién estrenados dieciocho años. Recordó como el coche iba tomando velocidad. Una excesiva velocidad. Y recordó como la velocidad se volvió incontrolable. Y la curva...la maldita curva que se llevó la vida de sus dos seres más queridos. La fatal curva que sus inexpertas manos al volante no supieron controlar.


	18. Heridas del pasado

_**Capítulo XVIII. Heridas del pasado** _

El pasado 11 de Julio de ese año, el día había sido muy caluroso, igual como lo fue dieciocho años antes, cuando Vincent nacía en el seno de una familia de trabajadores. Una familia que no tardó mucho en romperse. La madre de Vincent y de Maurice, el hijo mayor, pronto abandonó el hogar familiar, alegando que no podía soportar más vivir rodeada de muerte, que era demasiado para ella. Jeremy, el padre de los muchachos, se quedó a cargo de los dos hijos, sin volver a ver nunca más a la mujer que una vez había amado. El hombre se pasaba el día trabajando en el Cementerio Père Lachaise. Era enterrador y encargado del cuidado del lugar. Pasaba más horas entre los muertos que entre los vivos. Y sus hijos le imitaron los pasos. Cuando de pequeños salían del colegio, su destino no era su casa. Era el cementerio, el único lugar dónde se encontraban seguros y en paz. Y lo más importante para ellos dos, hacían compañía a su padre. Un hombre que se había deslomado para subirlos y criarlos con dignidad.  _Aquí siempre estaréis seguros..._ les decía su padre... _estamos rodeados por centenares de personas, pero todas estas personas que están aquí, con nosotros, nunca os van hacer daño...los que hay tras estos muros son los que debéis temer..._  Vincent y su hermano Maurice, un par de años mayor, eran inseparables. Los mejores amigos. Y unos hijos admirables, que nunca habían dificultado más de la cuenta la vida a su padre. Su infancia y adolescencia se había desarrollado en medio de muerte, sí, pero ésto hizo que nunca la temieran, aunque sí la respetaran profundamente. Se podía decir que su vida, a pesar del abandono de una madre que nunca más apareció, fue feliz. Hasta ese fatídico día...

Habían ido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Vincent, como hacían cada año cuando se celebraba el cumpleaños de uno de los tres. Habían hablado, habían reído...compartieron sus proyectos de futuro, sus sueños...Maurice estaba cursando medicina, y quería especializarse en ser forense, y Vincent había optado por la Filosofía. En septiembre iba a empezar su primer curso de universidad. Y Jeremy no cabía en orgullo de ver cómo habían crecido sus hijos. A pesar de las dificultades. A pesar de la soledad de saberse abandonado en la gran tarea de subirlos, a los dos. Habían celebrado los dieciocho años de Vincent, y habían brindado por todos los sueños que querían ver cumplidos en el futuro. Al salir del restaurante Vincent insistió en conducir él mismo el coche de regreso a casa. Maurice estaba reticente... _venga, déjame conducir...sabes que sé hacerlo, tú mismo me has enseñado..._ insistía Vincent... _pero aún no tienes el permiso, si nos para la policía la hemos liado buena..._ replicaba su hermano... _iré con cuidado, no pasará nada...venga, por favor, déjame hacerlo como regalo de cumpleaños..._ insistía Vincent. Y finalmente Maurice aceptó. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y su padre en la parte trasera. Vincent se puso al volante y arrancó el coche, como tantas veces había hecho cuando su hermano le enseñaba a manejarlo. Empezó a conducir despacio, pero poco a poco fue acelerando el vehículo, más y más, movido por una exitación desconocida. Quería sentirse vivo, quería sentirse poderoso...quería sentirse, por fin, adulto. Hasta que apareció aquella curva...demasiado cerrada...demasiado cerca...y un gran charco de aceite en el asfalto tomó el control de las ruedas. Vincent no fue capaz de dominar el coche, que inevitablemente se estrelló contra el muro, saliéndose a toda velocidad de la carretera, impactando brutalmente...Los cuerpos de Vincent y su hermano salieron despedidos a través de la luna delantera...pues no se habían abrochado los cinturones de seguridad. El cuerpo de su padre quedó aplastado dentro de los restos de lo que segundos antes había sido un coche. La muerte de ambos fue instantánea. Pero Vincent vivió. Aunque nadie se explicó como era eso posible. Había recibido golpes, cortes y fracturas, y estaba inconsciente cuando llegaron los servicios de emergencia. Pero su vida no peligró en ningún momento. Todo el mundo decía que había sido un milagro que no muriera. Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquera podían sospechar, era que una inmensa fuerza que había nacido de lo más profundo del ser de Vincent, le había salvado la vida. E irónicamente, en ese preciso momento, también lo había sumido en las más profundas tinieblas.

Cuando despertó en el hospital y supo que su padre y su hermano habían muerto, quiso morir él también. Ya no le quedaba nada en la vida que le valiera la pena. Habían muerto. Y por su culpa. Por su maldita inconsciencia se había convertido en un asesino. Y para hundirlo todavía más, llegaron las investigaciones sobre el accidente. Si sabían que era él el que conducía, podrían caerle unos cuantos años de cárcel. Por homicidio. Y allí le surgió un espíritu de supervivencia malvado. Maquiavélico. Antes la muerte que la cárcel. Por una parte deseaba, ansiaba unirse a ellos, dónde él mismo también tendría que estar, pero la sola idea de pasarse años encerrado entre cuatro paredes era algo que no podía concebir. De ninguna manera. En su defensa dijo que era su hermano el que conducía. Que él iba de copiloto...Los cuerpos fueron encontrados a gran distancia del lugar del impacto, y este hecho hacía imposible determinar si eran ciertas o no sus palabras. Y se cerró la investigación. Eludió la cárcel, pero desde el mismo día del siniestro, él se había sentenciado su propia condena. A partir de ese momento, Vincent se sumió en una impenetrable tristeza y melancolía. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de acabar él mismo con su vida. La culpa que le ahogaba por dentro era demasiado pesada. Pero cada vez que sostenía un cuchillo en sus manos para rasgar con él toda la vida que le fluía por las venas, una desconocida energía ardía en su interior e imposibilitaba que llevara a cabo tales actos.

Sus sueños de futuro se estrellaron también contra ese muro...él mismo se encargó de acabar con las ganas de vivir en esa maldita curva. No empezó la universidad. Y se buscó un trabajo que no le demandara mucha entrega ni esfuerzo. Así fue a parar a las taquillas de las Catacumbas, aguantando todos los turistas curiosos que cada día pagaban para rodearse de huesos, para sentirse poderosos por un tiempo, mirando a la muerte por encima del hombro, y fotografiándola com recuerdo. Sin ser conscientes que ese recuerdo que inmortalizaban, un día acabaría siendo una realidad. Le asqueaba profundamente el circo que había montado alrededor de algo tan...puro e infalible. Lentamente, empezó a amar a la muerte. La encontraba bella, reconfortante...y cada día pedía acariciarla, seducirla, convencerla que se lo llevara con ella, que le guiara hacia dónde estaban sus seres queridos. Su padre y su hermano. Para así perdirles perdón, cara a cara. Pero eso no ocurría...

Cuando salía del trabajo, acostumbraba a entrar en el cementerio Père Lachaise, donde su padre siempre había poseído un humilde panteón, donde ahora un ángel con lágrimas de mármol les lloraba día y noche. Se sentaba a los pies de la lápida que llevaba inscritos sus nombres, y pasaba allí horas y horas, recordando las palabras de su padre... _las personas que están aquí nunca os van a hacer daño, los que hay tras estos muros son los que debéis temer..._ cuánta razón tenía su padre...cada vez que recordaba estas palabras una opresión estrujaba su pecho sin consideración, y las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de esos infinitos ojos, que habían perdido toda la luz que un día albergaron. La rabia y el odio que sentía por él mismo arrancaban unos sollozos que únicamente escuchaban los tristes e inmóviles ángeles de piedra que le acompañaban noche tras noche.

Y las almas...

Cada sollozo, cada grito de dolor, arrancaba un alma de lo más profundo de su mundo, y acudían a consolarle, a acariciarle con su titilante luz...No sabía cómo ocurría eso, sólo que ocurría. Y las almas de todas las personas cuyos cuerpos descansaban a su alrededor le cantaban al oído, le contaban lo bien que se sentía estar en ese lugar, infinito, etéreo...y Vincent suplicaba unirse a ellas. Sus lágrimas intentaban purificarle el alma, pero no podían. El dolor era demasiado intenso, profundo. La culpa...desgarradora. Y las almas que despertaban con su dolor acudían a aplacar esos sentimientos tan lúgubres, tan despiadados. Y supo que entre aquellas insistentes lucecitas que le rodeaban sin descanso se encontraban las almas de su padre y de su hermano. Surgían de la nada, le acariciaban el rostro, le secaban las lágrimas cargadas de arrepentimiento, le susurraban que estaban bien, que no se castigara más, que viviera...que ellos lo cuidarían desde su nuevo mundo. Que nunca le habían culpado de lo ocurrido...Que tanto su muerte como su vida debían tener un significado. Y que él debía encontrarlo...

Vincent había quedado paralizado, con la mirada extraviada. El único movimiento que se percibía en su rostro eran las gotas de sudor que descendían surcando la piel hasta perderse entre su agitado pecho. Kanon suspiró profundamente después de haber leído todos los recuerdos que atormentaban a Vincent. Su historia era desgarradora...¿pero no era este el destino de los caballeros?. Volvió a suspirar antes de proceder a manipular esos recuerdos...debía hacerlo...y así liberar su poder. El poder del nuevo caballero de Cáncer.

En ese momento, la magnética mirada de Kanon no pudo evitar reflejar una inmensa tristeza por el muchacho. Y muy a su pesar, le dolía sin medida lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aunque no se permitiría vacilar.


	19. El despertar

_**Capítulo XIX. El despertar** _

Kanon supo que la repugnancia que Vincent sentía hacia él mismo era el punto más frágil del muchacho. El sentimiento de culpa que lo estrujaba por dentro era la brecha que usaría para enfurecerle, para hacer explotar el cosmos en su interior. Un cosmos que había estado adormecido, domado...amarrado por un dolor que Vincent sufría día tras día, creyendose merecedor de él. Vincent no auyentaba el dolor. Se revolvía en él. Su dolor era lo que le hacía recordar que se había convertido en un asesino. Que fue él el que arrebató la vida a su familia. Y eso era algo que no quería olvidar. Que no podía permitirse olvidar nunca.

Y Kanon debía mancillar esos sentimientos, debía manipular sus pensamientos, retorcerlos hasta hacerle creer que nada de lo que había pasado había sido un accidente. Que lo tenía todo pensado. Que en lo más hondo de su ser deseaba acabar con la vida de su hermano. De su padre. Con determinación empezó a infundirle pensamientos de satisfacción...de placer...de libertad...

Marin se había quedado tumbada sobre los adoquines, observando con dolor la escena, haciendo repetidos gestos de negación con la cabeza, notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia frente lo que estaba presenciando... _Kanon...no hagas eso...por favor...no lo hagas...eso no..._ se repetía una y otra vez, sin esperar que Kanon hiciera caso de sus súplicas.

Vincent seguía en el suelo, con la espalda contra la fría piedra, los ojos completamente perdidos, la respiración desbocada. Pero algo empezó a revolverse en su interior. En su mente llegaban pensamientos que le decían que no debía preocuparse, que todo estaba bien ahora...que por fin era libre.  _Libre._  Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si la sensación de libertad que estaba experimentando fuera en realidad el sentimiento que de manera inconsciente hubiera querido borrar. Sí...se sentía muy bien esa sensación...ahora era libre...por fin no debía dar explicaciones a nadie...por fin podía vivir una vida desenfrenada al margen de todo. Y de todos. Era...reconfortante...satisfactorio... Y el placer que había sentido al saberse con el poder de decidir cuando una vida debía finalizar...eso era simplemente exquisito...

_\- Sabes que no fue un accidente...sabes que lo querías...te sentías ahogado por ellos dos...siempre protegiéndote...controlándote...no permitían que vivieras tu vida...que usaras tu poder...querían amarrate a su mundo...y te revelaste contra su dictadura...¡Qué vivo te sentiste! ¿Verdad Vincent?..._

Vincent permanecía con los ojos cerrados, una ligera sonrisa distrorsionó sus labios, y se dejó embriagar por esa sensación de poder, de superioridad...

_\- Decidiste acabar con ellos aquella noche...ése sería el regalo de cumpleaños que te harías a ti mismo...lo sabes ¿verdad?...se sentía tan bien solo el pensarlo...mírate...mírate otra vez cuando subes al coche...qué sonrisa de malícia hay en tus labios...lo tenías todo bien planeado...el corazón te bombea con fuerza toda la excitación que te provoca su inminente muerte...fíjate en el brillo de tus ojos, cuando compruebas que tu padre se ha sentado en la parte posterior del coche, con tus manos ya en el volante...¡la mirada que te devuelve el retrovisor es de pura excitación!..._

Vincent se estaba dejando arrastrar por esos recuerdos que habían aflorado desde los rincones más profundos de su memoria, sintiéndolos como un bálsamo que le liberaba de todo el dolor que había experimentado. Estaba a punto de sucumbir a esos recuerdos, de abrazarlos con fuerza, de aceptarlos como algo natural en su alma.

Y Kanon se estaba desesperando por momentos. Su manipulación no generaba la reacción esperada. El muchacho no luchaba contra unos recuerdos que nunca habían pertenecido a él. Simplemente los aceptaba, no mostraba repulsión...ni ira...quizás su alma era demasiado débil...Kanon estaba a punto de rendirse, pero algo le detuvo. Los sonrientes labios de Vincent empezaron a torcerse en una mueca de repugnancia...y entonces Kanon se sintió esperanzado.

\- No...no es verdad...eso no es verdad... - empezó a balbucear Vincent.

_\- Si lo es...y lo sabes..._

\- ¡No!

Una ardiente fuerza había nacido en su interior. Una energía que iba creciendo más y más...que empezaba a mostrarle la verdad. La única verdad que siempre había existido. Y esa verdad no contenía satisfacción ni placer por haber acabado con su familia. Esa verdad únicamente contenía dolor y culpa. Y un sufrimiento que Vincent no estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

\- ¡Cállate...¡cállate de una vez! - gruñó mientras empezaba a retorcerse de desesperación.

_\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿por qué te niegas a aceptar tu verdad?_

\- ¡Basta! ¡No es mi verdad! ¡Yo no soy así! - gritaba con los ojos aún cerrados, sintiéndose arder el pecho.

_\- Eres un asesino...y te gusta serlo. Nada en la vida te ha ofrecido más placer que el acto de matar..._

_-_ ¡Cállate! !Cállate de una puta vez! - gritaba Vincent, agarrándose los sudados cabellos con sus manos, apretándose la cabeza, recogiéndose entre sus rodillas - ¡Basta! !Basta ya! - sus gritos se ahogaban contra sus rodillas, las manos no paraban de estrujar su cabeza, queriendo arrancar esos pensamientos...

-  _No te resistas...s_ _abes que es verdad...no intentes enterrarla más...libérala...mira...observa de nuevo tus recuerdos...afróntalos...tu hermano toma asiento a tu lado...y no se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad...ese es el momento, y tú lo sabes...pones en marcha el coche, y aceleras...aceleras más y más...esperas que llegue esa curva que tienes tan bien estudiada...¡es perfecta!_

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nunca quise hacer eso! ¡Fue un accidente!

-  _Que tu buscaste..._

 _-_ ¡NO! - gritó Vincent, con furia, con rabia, escupiendo todo el dolor que tenía dentro, poniéndose en pie. Abriendo los ojos. Esos ojos tan claros como el alba. Esos cristalinos ojos que ahora estaban bañados en lágrimas. Lágrimas de desesperación. De rabia. Y por fin...un atisbo de ira.

Kanon imitó sus movimientos y también se puso en pie lentamente, afrontando su acuosa mirada, descubriendo, por fin, un destello de ira en su interior.

\- ¡Estos recuerdos no son míos! ¡Eres tú, maldito bastardo, el que intenta ensuciar mi memoria! - gritó, enfrentándose a Kanon, agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa, mirándole con odio.

-  _Mirate otra vez...ya estás sintiendo las ganas de matar de nuevo...venga...inténtalo...siente el placer que sentiste ese día...no te resistas..._

 _-_ ¡Basta!¡No voy a permitir que sigas jugando con mi mente!

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? - preguntó Kanon directamente, haciendo su voz audible.

La ira y el odio que Kanon había conseguido despertar en Vincent hacía que el cosmos del joven empezara a arder, con fuerza, con furor...y Kanon no pudo reprimir su maliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción. Marin seguía observando la escena con suma consternación. Con rabia se secó las lágrimas que habían bañado su rostro, y no sabía si deterner a Kanon en su retorcido plan o esperar...en ese instante odiaba a Kanon y su repulsiva frialdad. Pero el cosmos de Vincent estaba despertando, y muy rápidamente. Toda una munión de almas empezaron a aparecer por doquier, rodeándolos. Cada vez eran más la luces titilantes que se posicionaban alrededor de Vincent, que seguía manteniendo a Kanon bajo su agarre. Kanon permanecía inmóvil, sin hacer nada para defenderse, regocijándose en la escena que se estaba formando. Por fin parecía que su plan estaba funcionando...

\- Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Me matarás, como hiciste con tu familia? ¿Les mostrarás lo negra que tienes el alma? Están observándote...Diles lo que en el fondo sabes...¡que lo volverías a hacer! ¡Una y otra vez! ¡Que no te arrepientes de nada!

Kanon pronunció estas palabras con toda la maldad de la que fue capaz...y Vincent estalló. Su cosmos se elevó hasta hacerse presente fuera de él...la energía empezó a revolotearle los cabellos, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era cada vez mayor, y la fuerza con la que agarraba a Kanon empezó a ahogarle. Las almas empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad alrededor de Vincent, nerviosas, esperando una señal...la señal que les diera permiso para llevarse a aquél malnacido que lo estaba torturando sin consideración a otro mundo...la señal que les ordenara hacerlo arder hasta quedar reducido a cenizas...

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Arde! ¡Arde en el infierno hijo de puta!

Un grito desgarrador se escapó del pecho de Vincent. Con ese grito se vació de todo el odio y la ira que Kanon le había despertado. Y el cosmos explotó. Por completo. Todas las almas se abalanzaron como bestias hambrientas sobre Kanon, y una gran explosión de luz cegó la noche por un instante.

Una luz que hizo la noche más clara que el dia.

Un estallido de energía que lo barrió todo a su alrededor.

Poco a poco la oscuridad volvió a ser dueña del lugar, dejando paso a un aplastante silencio.

Las almas desaparecieron, y Vincent cayó de rodillas, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente. El corazón de Marin latía con desesperación después de presenciar esa terrible escena. Su mirada intentó encontrar a Kanon. En vano. Kanon había desaparecido del lugar. Una punzada de dolor se instaló en su corazón...No...no podía ser que Kanon hubiera sucumbido a ese ataque...era demasiado poderoso...Intentó buscar su cosmos, sentirlo de alguna manera. Sin éxito.

Su mirada se centró de nuevo en Vincent y sus bellos ojos se humedecieron de nuevo al verle retorcido por el dolor. Parecía un chiquillo abandonado, llorando perdido, y se acercó a él con cautela. Con delicadeza.

\- Yo nunca quise hacerlo...no es verdad...nunca quise matarles...no quería ser un asesino...- balbuceaba entre sollozos, agarrándose sus negros cabellos con ambas manos, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

\- Lo sé, Vincent...lo sé...-decía Marin con su suave voz, intentando que no se notara el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

\- Fue él...fue ese maldito...quería confundirme...yo nunca quise hacerlo...- seguía sollozando - ¡No deseo ser un asesino!

Marin no pudo contener más las lágrimas que le provocaban el dolor que atravesaba a Vincent. Alzó el brazo y con suavidad lo posó sobre su hombro, esperando no sobresaltarle.

\- Ya está...ya ha pasado...has liberado tu poder... - le decía Marin, esperando alguna respuesta.

Vincent alzó su enrojecida mirada por el llanto, observando a Marin con sorpresa, sintiéndose profundamente confuso, desquiciado, abandonado de toda cordura.

\- ¿Quién...quién eres tú...?

\- Mi nombre es Marin...Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada. Todo ha pasado ya - dijo, intentado tranquilizarle con su dulce sonrisa.

Intentando no pensar en Kanon.

Intentando desesperadamente encontrar una mínima señal de su cosmos.

Sintiendo únicamente su ausencia.


	20. Creer en lo increíble

_**Capítulo XX. Creer en lo increíble** _

Vincent seguía arrodillado, sin impedir que sus lágrimas bañaran su pálido rostro, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración poco a poco. Marin se había arrodillado frente a él, observándolo con ternura, sintiendo un cómo le nacían unas ansias de protección hacia aquel ser que ahora se encontraba tan perdido, desvalido. Tan solo.

\- ¿Quienes demonios sois?...¿Qué quereís de mí?...¿Por qué me habéis hecho esto?...¿Por qué?...- preguntaba Vincent, esperando encontrar respuestas. Unas respuestas que no sabía si su mente racional sería capaz de aceptar.

Marin buscó sus claros ojos azules, obligándole a mirarla.

\- Nosotros somos como tú...- dijo suavemente - también tenemos en nuestro interior un cosmos que arde hasta el infinito, un poder que nos ha sido otorgado por fuerzas divinas, para proteger el mundo y su belleza de todo mal que sea capaz de arrebatarle la humanidad que en él habita. - prosiguió, viendo como la mirada que le devolvía Vincent era de total incomprensión. - Sé que cuesta de creer lo que te estoy diciendo...pero tú has sido uno de los elegidos...y si vienes con nosotros, puedes tener una familia. Una nueva familia que te acogerá, que te entenderá...Con nosotros no volverás a sentirte solo, y podrás aprender a dominar tu naciente fuerza. Sin vergüenza, sin temor...La constelación de Cáncer te ha elegido, te ha dado todo su poder...las estrellas de Cáncer viven dentro de tí.

Vincent desvió su mirada un momento, perdiéndose en la infinita oscuridad que les rodeaba, intentando asimilar algo que le parecía simplemente imposible e hilarante.

\- ¿Y por qué yo...? - preguntó, volviendo a mirar a Marin, encontrando sus dulces ojos, sintiendo una calma que nada tenía que ver con lo que le había inspirado Kanon.

\- Me temo que no tengo respuesta a tu pregunta - respondió Marin, esbozando una cálida sonrisa. - Ninguno de nosotros sabe en realidad por qué hemos sido elegidos. Sólo que lo hemos sido. El poder que tenemos simplemente nace dentro de nosotros. Y nuestras vidas están destinadas a servir a la divinidad de Athena, la diosa de la guerra, la justicia y la luz en la tierra. Vivimos para dedicarnos a cumplir sus dictados, que no son otros que la protección de la Tierra y de todos los millones de personas que la habitan. Nuestra misión es impedir que cualquier amenaza que provenga de otros mundos, otras divinidades, acabe con la Tierra tal y como la conocemos.

La incomprensión de Vincent era cada vez mayor. En vez de aclarar sus dudas, las palabras de Marin las aumentaban más y más. Dioses, divinidades, Athena...proteger el mundo...todo esto le resultaba, como poco, una broma de mal gusto. Pero alguna explicación debía haber para justificar lo que su cuerpo y alma estaban experimentando...quizás debía empezar a creer...quizás debía liberarse de su mente racional y empezar a ver más allá de los límites que la sociedad le había impuesto...Alzó una de sus manos, y vio aparecer sobre su palma dos almas que revoloteaban encima de ella. Las almas de su padre y de su hermano. Le acariciaban la mano, el rostro...le secaban las lágrimas con su energía, jugaban con sus cabellos...le decían que debía creer...que debía encontrar su camino...que confiara en aquellas dos personas salidas de la nada...que él era especial, y ellos lo sabían.

\- Y tu amigo...¿qué le he hecho? - preguntó con temor...- yo no quería hacerle daño...pero me ha provocado...¡ha jugado conmigo!...y ahora no sé qué le he hecho...

\- No te preocupes, seguro que está bien - respondió Marin, deseando creerse sus propias palabras. - Lo que ha hecho contigo ha sido para que despertara tu poder - le explicó, con calma - sé que no tiene buenas maneras...pero en el fondo es un buen hombre. Créeme.

Marin intentaba transmitir calma y serenidad, pero su corazón estaba inquieto...Kanon había desaparecido, y empezaba a preocuparse. No quería perderle, necesitaba que volviera, no podía imaginarse que hubiera sucumbido tan fácilmente al ataque que había salido de Vincent. Aunque lo que más le asustaba era que Kanon no se había defendido en ningún momento, no se había protegido de ninguna manera...había sido un inconsciente. Y en su interior, Marin le maldecía...porqué le necesitaba. Porqué en el fondo de su ser, ansiaba su presencia y proximidad como nunca hubiera imaginado hacerlo.

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto transcurría en medio de la soledad del cementerio Père-Lachaise, Kanon estaba librando su propia batalla. Las almas que había despertado el cosmos de Vincent lo arrastraron a las mismas puertas del Yomotsu. La energía de las almas había chamuscado su camisa y su piel había sufrido algunas quemaduras leves. Por suerte no había atravesado el paso definitivo que delimitaba el mundo de los muertos con el de los vivos. En ese caso su situación hubiera sido más crítica, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír al verse transportado a ese escenario. Realmente el poder de Vincent era impresionante. Lo había mandado al inframundo de un plumazo sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía. No quería ni imaginarse lo poderoso que llegaría a ser una vez hubiera aprendido a controlar todas las técnicas de un signo que puede ser terriblemente cruel. Y demoledor. Kanon no cabía en sí de satisfacción por los resultados conseguidos. Pero iba siendo hora de volver al mundo de los vivos. Hacía pocos meses que había pisado esas tierras dominadas por Hades, y en realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de pasearse por allí de nuevo. Su lugar todavía estaba en el mundo de los vivos y no tenía ninguna intención de desaprovecharlo. Así que sin dudarlo hizo uso de su cosmos y de todo su poder para abrir una dimensión que lo llevara de vuelta donde debía estar. Aunque sabía que su vuelta no sería plácida precisamente. Todavía tendría que lidiar con Vincent. Y con Marin. Se sentía un poco mal por la manera en que los había tratado a ambos, pero había sido necesario. Y esperaba que lo entendieran.

Marin y Vincent aún permanecían arrodillados, uno frente al otro, digeriendo todo lo acontecido. Marin estaba intentando hacer entender a Vincent demasiadas cosas sin sentido para el muchacho cuando sintió una sensación que le desenfrenó el corazón de nuevo. El cosmos de Kanon estaba emergiendo a su alrededor, y los dos alzaron la vista al notarlo. Kanon no tardó en aparecer, a través de una puerta dimensional que dejó entrever el infinito universo por un instante. Al pisar la tierra la puerta se cerró detrás de su abrumadora presencia. Su aspecto era desastroso. Su ropa estaba hecha trizas, y sus cabellos estaban enredados salvajemente, propinándole un aspecto que a Marin le pareció simplemente delicioso. Marin se levantó enseguida que sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Kanon, y se aproximó hacia él con rapidez y decisión. Su mente le empujaba a reprocharle todo lo que había hecho, la manera en que había jugado con Vincent y como se había desecho de ella en su intento de detenerle. Su corazón, en cambio, le demandaba estrecharle entre sus brazos. Kanon se quedó quieto, esperando que los pasos de Marin se acercaran a él, viendo como su rostro estaba contraído por una maraña de emociones indescifrables.

\- ¡¿Cómo has podido ser tan agresivo e inconsciente?! - le gritó Marin, con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo estar encolerizada con él, propinándole un empujón.

Kanon aceptó la reacción sin decir nada. Pero su actitud le resultaba sumamente divertida. Y no pudo evitar que una risilla se escapara de sus labios. Al ver eso, Marin se enfurismó de verdad, y volvió a propinarle otro empujón.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes ahora?! ¿¡Te resulta gracioso?! ¡Has actuado como un salvaje! - le gritó. Pero Kanon seguía riéndose.

\- Marin...cuando te enfadas...¡eres simplemente adorable! - soltó él riéndose abiertamente.

Y esas palabras desarmaron a Marin por completo, que sucumbió a los dictados de su corazón y le abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

\- Eres un imbécil - le dijo, con el rostro hundido en su pecho - creía que te había perdido...

Kanon pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Marin, acariciándola levemente, apartándola de él poco a poco para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Unos ojos que no podían reprimir la alegría de saberle de vuelta.

\- Bueno...Vincent me ha mandado de viaje...pero he sabido encontrar el camino de vuelta - dijo, observando a Marin por un instante, para seguidamente dirigir su mirada hacia Vincent, aún arrodillado en el suelo, con el ceño contraído, devolviéndole una fría mirada, medio oculta por sus mechones de cabello negro.

Kanon se soltó con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, que no era mucha, del agarre de Marin, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Vincent, que involuntariamente se recogió sobre sí mismo al ver que se acercaba hacia él. No le iba a perdonar fácilmente lo que Kanon le había hecho...y no sabía a qué atenerse en ese momento. Pero Kanon no parecía amenazante...y se sorprendió cuando vio que le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Vincent se lo pensó unos segundos antes de aceptar el gesto, pero finalmente alzó su mano para encontrarse con la de Kanon, que con fuerza y seguridad le ayudó a ponerse en pie rápidamente. Vincent no dijo nada, solo miraba a Kanon fijamente, y podía ver que sus facciones ahora estaban relajadas...y sus ojos le devolvían una mirada amable...Ese tipo...ese tipo no paraba de desconcertarle.

\- Espero que algún día me perdones por lo que hecho con tu mente - dijo con sinceridad y calma - pero debía hacerlo para que fueras consciente de lo especial e importante que eres. Y que estamos aquí para ayudarte - sentenció sonriendo levemente.

Vincent simplemente asintió, mirándole por debajo de sus cejas, observándole detenidamente.

\- No esperes que seamos amigos tan fácilmente - dijo con dureza - has jugado con mi mente, me has hecho creer cosas abobinables...y no te voy a perdonar...ensuciar mis recuerdos...has sido despreciable. Cruel.- continuó, tratando de respirar calmadamente - dudo mucho que sepas lo que se arrastra en la consciencia cuando uno se convierte en asesino de su propia familia - dijo con frialdad, mirándole fijamente y percibiendo, por un segundo, una traza de dolor cruzar su mirada.

Esas palabras, pronunciadas desde la más profunda inocencia e ignorancia hirieron a Kanon. Aunque no dio muestras de ello. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo, si su alma recordaba cada día y cada noche cómo su puño había atravesado el corazón de su hermano doscientos años atrás? ¿Cómo podía olvidar que en esta vida había sido su hermano el que había intentado acabar con él? Pero todo eso ahora eran detalles que carecían de importancia.

\- No seremos amigos. No soy persona de tener amigos, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. - replicó Kanon, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto - pero aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes y tenemos que esclarecerte. Estoy convencido que la confusión te carcome...así que si nos llevas al bar donde fuiste anoche te contamos todo lo que necesitas saber. Seguro que con una cerveza todo nos va a sentar mucho mejor.

Kanon le sonrió maliciosamente al momento que sacaba sus inseparables cigarrillos y se prendía uno con rapidez. Seguidamente miró a Marin y le guiñó un ojo, al momento que se daba media vuelta y empezaba a andar.

\- ¿Venís o qué? - preguntó divertido, echándoles una rápida ojeada. Continuando con su paso.

Vincent miró a Marin como si esperara alguna señal de lo que debían hacer, y Marin asintió, sorniéndole, dándole a entender que ya no había nada que temer.

Ambos empezaron a seguir los pasos de Kanon, que iba dejando una estela de humo en su camino, pero Marin se detuvo, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo al panteón de la familia de Vincent. Kanon también se detuvo al notar el cosmos de Marin impregnar el lugar, y con sorpresa descubrió que Marin había hecho crecer un jardín de rosas alrededor del panteón y del ángel que custodiaba el descanso de los dos cuerpos que yacían allí. Vincent observó la escena impresionado...era simplemente hermoso lo que Marin había hecho...Kanon sonrió para sí mismo al tiempo que volvía a recuperar su paso, dejándoles a ambos un poco atrás.

\- Unas hermosas almas se merecen un hermoso jardín - dijo Marin con dulzura, alcanzado a Vincent, que se había quedado paralizado por la tierna escena que acababa de presenciar - estas rosas nunca se marchitarán - añadió Marin, sonriendo al muchacho, cuyos ojos se habían humedecido de nuevo.

\- Gracias...gracias Marin... - balbuceó con timidez - ha sido un gesto...precioso...

Marin asintió levemente, sorniendo con calidez.

\- ¿Vamos? - dijo, recobrando su camino.

\- Vamos...- respondió Vincent, con voz apenas audible, echando a andar él también.

Dándose vuelta para observar ese jardín escarlata una vez más.

Empezando a creer en lo increíble.

 


	21. Propuesta

_**Capítulo XXI. Propuesta** _

El camino hasta el bar musical donde Vincent acostumbraba a refugiarse con sus amigos había transcurrido en silencio. Al entrar, la simpática camarera se sorprendió de verles a los tres juntos, y los observó tomar asiento en uno de los rincones más apartados, donde la atronadora música que llenaba el lugar hacía algo más posible mantener una charla. No había rastro de los amigos de Vincent, cosa que él mismo agradeció, tomando asiento con su habitual desgana. Kanon se dirigió a la barra y pidió cervezas para tres. La camarera se acercó a él con su habitual sonrisa adornando su rostro, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír al reparar en el tremendo aspecto que presentaba Kanon, que no era muy consciente que parecía vuelto de una guerra.

\- Veo que la propuesta de trabajo que has hecho a Vincent no ha sido muy bien recibida por su parte - dijo riéndose - ¡Mira cómo te ha dejado! - continuó, con su encantadora risa, acercando las bebidas a Kanon.

\- Sí...bueno...gajes del oficio, pero creo que al final aceptará - respondió Kanon, guiñándole el ojo al tiempo que recogía las botellas y se alejaba de la barra.

Kanon tomó asiento junto a Marin y Vincent, ofreciéndoles las cervezas, propinando un largo trago a la suya. Y empezaron a contarle todo lo que representaba el Santuario y ser caballeros de la orden de Athena. La confusión de Vincent no disminuía en absoluto, pero guardaba silencio, inentando comprender esas historias tan surrealistas. Le hablaron que todos ellos formaban parte de una espécie de ejército, con sus diferentes rangos según su fuerza, que había soldados rasos que entrenaban para llegar a ser caballeros, le hablaron de los caballeros de bronce, de plata y finalmente, de los de oro, rango al que él iba a acceder directamente. Le explicaron que ahora estaban atravesando una situación crítica y distinta a todas las que habían existido anteriormente, dado que Athena había regresado al Olimpo de los dioses y que el Santuario había quedado sumamente mermado después de la última Guerra Santa. Le explicaron que al frente de su ejército siempre había el Patriarca, normalmente un antiguo caballero dorado que por poder y sabiduría accedía a ese cargo para liderar con mano firme y mente clara a todos los caballeros bajo sus órdenes. Pero en ese momento, el papel del Patriarca era desempeñado por uno de los Caballeros Dorados, ocupando los dos puestos al mismo tiempo.

\- Y el jefe actual...¿qué tal es? - preguntó inocentemente Vincent.

Marin no pudo contener una divertida sonrisa. Kanon no se inmutó frente a la pregunta del muchacho. Y fue Marin quién tomó la palabra.

\- Verás...el actual "jefe" como tú dices es el también Caballero de Géminis...- dijo, intantando parecer seria y tranquila.

\- Y este Caballero de Géminis...¿quién es? - continuó Vincent, echando un trago de su cerveza.

\- Le tienes delante - respondió Marin, aguantándose la risa. Vincent casi se atragantó al escuchar la respuesta.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Eres tú?! - preguntó, entre sorprendido y contrariado.

\- Así es...- contestó Kanon, con impasible calma, dejando su botella sobre la mesa, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Alguna objeción? - añadió sintiéndose tremendamente divertido ante las expresiones de desagrado que Vincent no podía disimular. - Me temo que tú y yo tendremos que pasar largos ratos juntos. Necesitas aprender a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, dominar las técnicas inherentes a cada signo no es suficiente...así que alguien tendrá que adiestrarte en la lucha.

Vincent seguía con el semblante contraído, observando a Kanon e intentado asimilar que no tendría otra opción que aprender a convivir con ese individuo tan...tan contradictorio.

\- Nunca se me ha dado bien la lucha. No me gusta. - contestó sin ningún tipo de emoción.

\- No te preocupes por esto...sé cómo inspirarte - respondió Kanon, riéndose abiertamente.

Vincent guardó silencio, con la mirada perdida entre la penumbra del local, sospesando todo lo que le habían contado hasta el momento. Valorando qué tenía ahora y qué podría llegar a tener en el futuro. En realidad, ¿qué perdía si se unía a ellos?...Nada. Absolutamente nada. Su vida había sido vacía desde el día que su padre y hermano fallecieron. Quizás cambiar su vida, su destino, pasaba por seguir a aquellas dos personas que habían aparecido en su camino. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio antes de tomar la palabra de nuevo.

\- Está bien...vendré con vosotros a Grecia...No hay nada que en realidad me retenga aquí...y necesito encontrar respuestas a demasiadas cosas. Quizás vosotros sois los que me ayudaréis a conseguirlo - dijo finalmente, sin abandonar su serio semblante.

Marin sonrió asintiendo levemente, aprobando su decisión. Kanon también esbozó una sonrisa, y seguidamente tomó otro trago de su cerveza, sin desviar la mirada de Vincent.

\- Me alegra que aceptes. No te arrepentirás. Además, allí encontrarás otros muchachos como tú, no tendrás que lidiar solamente conmigo.- dijo Kanon, intentado quitar presión a Vincent.

Pasaron un rato más en el local, pensando y decidiendo todo lo que deberían hacer a partir de ese momento. Lo único que les pidió Vincent fueron unos días para poder poner en orden sus pocos asuntos que le tenían amarrado a París, unos días para despedirse de sus amigos, del trabajo...no deseaba desaparecer sin más. Y Kanon le otorgó todas las facilidades para ello. No había prisa. No era necesario forzar más una situación que de por sí, ya era complicada para el muchacho. Cuando se disponían a abandonar el local, la voz de la risueña camarera detuvo a Vincent en su avance.

\- Dime ¿aceptaste el trabajo que quería ofrecerte ese tipo? - le preguntó con su habitual simpatía.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes...? - replicó él, sorprendido.

\- Ayer se interesó por tí, y cuando yo le pregunté a qué venía su interés me dijo que quería ofrecerte un nuevo trabajo - dijo ella, permaneciendo apoyada en la barra.

\- Sí...me interesa...creo. En unos días me marcharé a Grecia con ellos - contestó Vincent con algo de timidez en su voz.

\- ¡Cómo me alegro por tí! - soltó la camarera - Te vendrá bien cambiar de aires, ya decía yo que estar toda la vida envuelto de muerte no podría ser bueno para tí- continuó, sin perder su sincera sonrisa.

\- Sí...tienes razón - respondió él, intentando sonreír, sin decirle que era justamente el mundo de la muerte el que le llamaba a su nuevo cometido.

Una vez fuera se despidieron con cordialidad, y quedaron en encontrarse en unos días para poner rumbo a Grecia. Al Santuario. Vincent desapareció de su vista rápidamente, y Kanon y Marin se dirigieron hacia el hotel. Ambos estaban cansados, el día había sido muy largo. Las emociones experimentadas, intensas. Al poner los pies en la habitación Marin no pudo evitar pensar en lo que allí habían vivido la noche anterior. Y su odiada timidez empezó a apoderarse de ella de nuevo. No sabía como actuar con Kanon. No se atrevía a mirarle directamente, pero sus ojos le buscaban con insistencia. Sentía unos profundos deseos de acariciar ese poderoso cuerpo otra vez...y se sentía avergonzada por ello. Esperaba encontrar en Kanon alguna señal de algo. Pero Kanon actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada...y ésto la confundía profundamente.

Pero Marin no fue la única en recordar los momentos de desenfreno que habían compartido allí mismo. Las imágenes de su encuentro golpeaban la mente de Kanon sin cesar, haciendo emerger en él unas terribles ánsias de repetirlo. Aunque su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a dar muestras de ello. Marin era un alma pura, inocente, sin maldad. Kanon no quería mancillar esa bondad con su oscuridad. Y sentía que cuánto más se aproximara a ella, cuánto más la arrastrara a su lado, más sufriría. Las sombras y la oscuridad de Kanon eran demasiado densas para no engullir la luz de su alrededor con ellas. Intentó no pensar más en Marin, y se concentró en deshacerse de su camisa chamuscada, despegando con cuidado el tejido que había quedado adherido a sus recientes quemaduras. Esas heridas debían limpiarse y sin dudarlo se dirigió al baño para tomarse una reparadora ducha.

El silencio había mandando en la habitación desde que se adentraron en ella. Y cuando Kanon se internó en el baño Marin aprovechó para quitarse la ropa y vestirse con su liviano pijama, que le daba un aspecto un tanto infantil, pero terriblemente apetecible. Podía escuchar como el agua corría dentro del baño. Como siempre, Kanon había dejado la puerta abierta. Marin se acercó a la entrada, y con voz tímida preguntó si podía entrar para lavarse los dientes. Kanon respondió con un escuálido  _Claro, adelante._  Y Marin entró. No quería mirar hacia la ducha, pero sus ojos la traicionaron de nuevo. Y observó como Kanon, de espaldas a ella, estaba dejando que el agua le empapara el largo cabello azul, que limpiara esas leves quemaduras que ahora adornaban parte de sus brazos y espalda. Con todos los esfuerzos del mundo, desvió la mirada de Kanon y se concentró en su tarea de asearse antes de ir a dormir. No quería ni mirarse en el espejo para no descubrir el sonrojo y la agitación que sentía en ese momento. Marin estaba deseando que Kanon dijera algo. Que haciera algo...Perdiendo la esperanza, pues Kanon seguía inmóvil, dejando que el agua se adueñara de todo su cuerpo.

Kanon había notado como Marin procedía a asearse rápidamente. No quería mirarla...si lo hacía, no sería dueño de sus actos...pero el deseo estaba siendo más fuerte que él. Nunca antes había experimentado afecto en sus encuentros anteriores. Eran pasionales, sí. Pero vacíos. Y Marin le despertaba deseo, pasión...y afecto. Y quería...necesitaba experimentarlo de nuevo. Así que cuando notó que Marin se disponía a salir del baño, se volteó y la agarró del brazo con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él, arrastrándola bajo el agua...observando cómo su esbelto cuerpo se mostraba bajo la ropa mojada. Deseando poseerla de nuevo.

Marin se encontró sin pensarlo presa de nuevo entre los brazos de Kanon. Su expresión era de inmensa sorpresa, pero en el fondo lo había esperado. Se encontró sin salida, con su cuerpo contra la pared de la ducha, y frente a ella, Kanon y su desnudez...ese cuerpo...ese cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiar a los dioses...para ella era simplemente una obra de arte. Sus ojos no sabían dónde admirar su belleza primero...y decidieron empezar por ese rostro tan...perfecto. Los mechones de cabello azul caían pegados deliciosamente sobre su piel, escondiendo esa verde mirada...ávida de deseo. Sintió como Kanon tomaba su rostro entre sus grandes manos, y su corazón se desbocó por completo.

\- Kanon...

Fue lo único que fueron capaces de pronunciar sus labios antes de ser sellados por la pasión.


	22. Vivamos el presente

_**Capítulo XXII. Vivamos el presente** _

\- Kanon...

Esta fue la única palabra que Marin fue capaz de pronunciar antes que los labios de Kanon se cerraran sobre los suyos, saboreándolos lentamente, recreándose en la cálida sensación que le otorgaba su suave tacto. La tíbia agua, que seguía cayendo sobre ellos sin interrupción, los había empapado completamente. La escasa ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Marin se adhería sobre su piel de manera deliciosa, dejando entrever esas firmes curvas que enloquecían a Kanon. El cabello de Marin estaba completamente mojado, y le caía alrededor de su rostro, ocultándole esa mirada encendida por el fuego. Esa mirada que no tenía tiempo de absorver toda la belleza del cuerpo que tenía frente sí. Kanon rompió el contacto de sus labios por un instante, para apartar con delicadeza los mechones de cabello cobrizo que escondían ese suave rostro. Para perderse dentro de esos grandes ojos que le observaban con admiración, con deseo. Con pasión. Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, se observaron profundamente antes de permitir que sus labios se entregaran de nuevo a su particular batalla. Con la misma urgencia que se había apoderado de ellos la noche anterior. Las manos de Kanon recorrían por encima de la mojada ropa cada curva del cuerpo de Marin como si fuera un mapa que debían aprenderse de memoria. Los dedos de Marin hacían lo mismo a través del pecho de Kanon, reconociendo cada centímetro de su piel, descendiendo hasta el ombligo, recorriendo ese camino de vello azul que les condujo directamente al objeto de pecado, rozándolo primero con delicadeza, sintiendo cómo la bestia iba despertando a cada carícia, imprimiendo una dulce tortura con cada roce, cada vez más decidido, más urgente.

Un leve jadeo escapó de los labios de Kanon al sentir cómo las gráciles manos de Marin le torturaban tan divinamente. Con brusquedad cortó el largo beso que les había unido bajo el torrente de agua que caía sin cesar, despojando el cuerpo de Marin de las pocas telas que lo cubrían, y con un repentino arrebato tomó a Marin entre sus brazos, alzándola con fuerza por su cintura, aprisionándola contra la pared...El contacto de la fría pared contra la ahora desnuda espalda de Marin hizo que su cuerpo se curvara sensualmente, apretándose contra las caderas de Kanon, rodeándolas con sus piernas, notando contra su piel esa gran excitación que demandaba ser saciada. Marin pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanon, enterrando sus manos entre sus largos cabellos azules, golpeando su oído con su entrecortada respiración.

Notar como las piernas de Marin rodeaban su cuerpo con fuerza enloqueció a Kanon sin medida. Su fuerte brazo sostenía a Marin contra la pared, al tiempo que con su otra mano acariciaba con avidez su muslo, apretándolo contra sí, besando cada centímetro de esos firmes pechos que se ofrecían sin reservas a sus labios. Y Kanon no pudo reprimir más sus deseos de poseer ese joven cuerpo de nuevo. Marin jadeó levemente al sentirse invadida de repente, agarrándose con fuerza en los cabellos de Kanon, dejándose llevar por la pasión, rindiéndose a la embriagante furia que les dominaba a ambos. Sucumbieron al deseo, se dejaron adueñar por él...se perdieron en ese torbellino de sensaciones que les recorrían cada célula de sus cuerpos. Volvieron a perder el norte, la razón y la vergüenza, hasta que la excitación llegó a su cumbre, haciendo ese momento delicioso, abandonándolos más rápidamente de lo que hubieran deseado.

La descarga de energía que había sacudido el cuerpo de Kanon hizo que sus piernas flaquearan, y sus rodillas cedieron, quedándose arrodillado bajo el torrente de agua, arrastrando a Marin con él, abrazándola con fuerza al tiempo que hundía el rostro contra su cuello. Marin permanecía a horcajadas sobre Kanon, respirando pesadamente, acariciando lentamente las recientes quemaduras que tatuaban los brazos de ese hombre que la confundía sin medida, sintiendo el aliento rozarle su desnudo cuello. Permanecieron así unos instantes, dejando que el agua se llevara todos los rastros de su pasión desatada, recuperando la serenidad poco a poco. Marin no dijo nada, ya había descubierto que a Kanon le sobraban las palabras. Simplemente acariciaba sus heridas, como si su leve contacto con la yema de los dedos ayudara a sanarlas. Finalmente Kanon levantó el rostro y miró a Marin con ternura...y tristeza. Algo había cruzado por su mente que hizo que su semblante se vistiera de seriedad, y eso asustó a Marin, que notó como Kanon la soltaba suavemente de su abrazo y se ponía en pie, en silencio. Marin se quedó sentada, aún bajo el agua, tratando de cubrir su desnudez con sus brazos y piernas, observando como Kanon agarraba una toalla para cubrirse con ella, disponiéndose a abandonar el baño.

\- Lo siento...- fue lo único que dijo Kanon antes de salir por la puerta, sin voltearse.

Una punzada de consternación cruzó el pecho de Marin, que no entendía por qué Kanon había abandonado el lugar de esa manera. Escuchó como se vestía y salía de la habitación, dejándola completamente desnuda y a solas. No...eso no podía quedar así...Marin no entendía nada y necesitaba una explicación. Sin dudarlo, se puso en pie, cerró el agua, se secó rápidamente, se vistió y también salió de la habitación en busca de una respuesta a ese comportamiento tan...brusco e imcomprensible. Al salir por la puerta del hotel, con su rostro contraído por la rabia y la vergüenza, buscó con la mirada a Kanon y lo divisó sentado en un portal, unos metros más abajo, devorando un cigarrillo. Marin notó como la rabia le subía por la garganta y se dirigió hacia él con determinación. Kanon no se inmutó al escuchar su presencia aproximarse. Simplemente propinó una nueva calada al cigarrillo. Marin se quedó de pie a su lado, observándole con dureza, esperando unas palabras...un gesto...algo.

\- Lo siento Marin...no...no quiero hacerte daño - soltó Kanon sin más. Mirando a Marin con la misma tristeza que había nacido en su mirada momentos antes.

\- Pero...¿por qué dices ésto? - dijo Marin, notando como su pecho se estaba agitando de nerviosismo.

\- Tu eres muy buena persona...tienes un alma pura...no te mereces que te arrastre conmigo. Y me temo que es lo que estoy consiguiendo - contestó Kanon, aspirando el cigarrillo una vez más.

Marin no cabía en sí de confusión. Se sentó lentamente a su lado, encogiendo las piernas, abrazándolas.

\- Kanon...no me arrastrarás a ningún lado...soy perfectamente consciente de lo que hago - dijo, intentando disimular el creciente temblor en su voz.

\- Sé que amaste a Aioria - dijo Kanon, sin rodeos. Estas simples palabras ensombrecieron el semblante de Marin. - Yo no soy como Aioria...él era un hombre noble, firme. La pureza de su corazón eran tan grande que ni siquiera Saga pudo dominarle con todo su poder. - Marin perdió su mirada en la negra noche, recordando a un hombre que sí que había amado profundamente, pero el cuál nunca lo supo. - En cambio yo soy...malvado. Mi vida está llena de oscuridad y de sombras. Nunca ha habido pureza en mi corazón, y menos en mis acciones.

Kanon decía todo esto sin mirar a Marin, como si se estuviera recordando a él mismo que la felicidad que ahora sentía no era merecida. Marin notaba como se le estaba atando un nudo en la garganta, y sus ojos no tardaron en humedecerse. Otra vez.

\- No...no eres Aioria. No espero que lo seas. No quiero que te le parezcas...- dijo, armándose de valor, masticando el nudo que la estaba ahogando - Es verdad que le amé profundamente...y es verdad que te odié cuando regresaste del inframundo. Odiaba que fueras tú el que hubiera vuelto con vida y no Aioria - continuó, hablando con una helada sinceridad.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Kanon observó a Marin sin decir nada, sin encontrar su mirada. Sin culparla por esos sentimientos que ahora estaba liberando sin freno.

\- Intentaba confiar en tí, pero no podía. Cada vez que te veía recordaba que Aioria había muerto, y tú, un traidor...seguías con vida. - sentenció, devolviendo la mirada a Kanon. Una mirada que estaba impregnada de lágrimas de tristeza, de rabia, de dolor...de confusión. - Por culpa de todos estos sentimientos cometí una estupidez que casi acaba con mi vida - continuó, mirando a Kanon fijamente - pero tú me salvaste...arriesgando tu propia vida...Y por fin pude descubrir que no todo lo que hay en tí es maldad...Y me alegré. - dijo, esbozando una tímida sonrisa mezclada con lágrimas. - Y agradecí inmensamente que compartieras conmigo tu historia...tus sombras y oscuridades. Porqué por fin, a través de ellas, pude ver lo humano que eres. Porqué sólo en la oscuridad una luz se hace visible...y supe que no tenía ningún derecho a juzgar...a condenar un atisbo de luz sólo porqué la oscuridad de la que procedía era demasiado densa...Aceptaste tus errores, Kanon. Quisiste rectificar...No hay condena para un acto tan noble - dijo, secándose las lágrimas con la mano, aguantando la mirada a Kanon.

\- Pero no sabes cuando la oscuridad me llamará de nuevo...ni yo mismo estoy seguro de no rendirme a ella nunca más - se justificó Kanon, sonriendo amargamente. - Y lo último que deseo es arrastrarte conmigo a unas profundidades de las que es muy difícil salir ileso. Marin...eres muy joven...demasiado buena...tu companía me da la luz que nunca he sentido, pero temo contaminarla. Y me maldigo por haber propiciado que te acercaras a mí...lo intenté...intenté alejarte de mí...y lo único que he conseguido es que nos quememos los dos con algo que no tiene ningún sentido. No puedo prometerte nada Marin...no soy así...no puedes buscar en mí lo que perdiste una vez, porqué yo no soy capaz de entregártelo.- sentenció, tragando saliva, volviendo a aspirar lo que quedaba del cigarrillo, lanzando la colilla lejos de ellos. Exhalando el humo lentamente, desviando la mirada.

\- No espero que me ames - dijo Marin con firmeza - solo espero que me dejes acompañarte en tus sombras cuando ellas se hagan densas, y que podamos vivir como deseemos mientras la vida nos ofrezca nuevos días para vivirla. Nada más. - sus ojos ahora transmitían ternura - Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos pasado juntos. Después de mucho tiempo me he sentido...viva. No necesito falsas promesas para sentirme así cada vez que nuestros pasos se busquen.- dijo, poniéndose en pie, mirando por última vez a Kanon antes de deshacer su camino hacia el hotel.

Kanon estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le acababa de confiar Marin. En silencio agradeció sus palabras, tan directas. Tan sinceras. En realidad...¿cómo iba él a renunciar ahora a la compañía de Marin? Últimamente se había convertido en su mano derecha en el Santuario, y no quería renunciar a ella. En cierta manera, ella le equilibraba, y estos últimos días había aprendido a necesitarla...Quizás había llegado el momento de perdonarse a sí mismo, de levantarse el castigo de autoimpuesta soledad que desde siempre se había infringido. Y en ese momento odió profundamente tener que volver a Grecia.

Con lentitud se prendió otro cigarrillo, y dejó que el humo se llevara con él todas sus contradicciones.


	23. Acepto

_**Capítulo XXIII. Acepto** _

Habían pasado un par de días hasta que Vincent se puso en contacto con ellos para decirles que estaba listo para partir. Para empezar una nueva vida. Para dejar atrás un pasado que se había vuelto demasiado pesado. Para dar comienzo a una nueva experiencia que quizás le daría las respuestas a todas las incógnitas que adornaban su existencia.

Durante ese par de días Marin y Kanon habían decidido seguir conociendo París como dos turistas más de tantos que visitaban esa magnífica ciudad todos los días del año. Habían intentado no pensar en el torbellino de emociones que les embargaba a ambos, no justificarlas...no buscarles un sentido que no era otro que simplemente disfrutar de su mútua compañía. Y que en el fondo no había nada de malo en ello. No había lugar para falsas promesas de amor eterno...eso estaba reservado para las novelas románticas. Y su vida no era precisamente una novela de amor. Era más parecida a una tragedia griega. No impedieron que la pasión y el deseo se apoderara de ellos durante las últimas horas que les quedaban en París. Y lo vivieron con más calma, menos urgencia...con la tranquilidad en su consciencia de saber que no había obligaciones entre ellos dos. Sabiéndose libres y dueños de sus actos sin esperar adornarlos con palabras vacías. Pero había llegado el momento de volver a Grecia. Al Santuario. Un lugar donde Marin no sabía como iban a manejar las emociones que habían nacido entre ellos dos. Quizás todo quedaría en París. Quizás no...Lo único que sabía con certeza era que no deseaba alejarse de la magnética presencia de Kanon. Por qué si algo había aprendido en París fue a deshacerse del miedo que anteriormente le habían despertado sus sombras. Y había constatado que Kanon, aunque él mismo se negara a reconocerlo, era muy humano. Con todas sus contradicciones. Como todo el resto de mortales.

Vincent les esperaba a la puerta del hotel, ataviado con sus inseparables vestimentas negras, con su mochila colgada de la espalda y una simple bolsa de deporte medio vacía aguardando a sus pies. Vincent estaba nervioso, no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar allí donde iba, e intentaba tranquilizarse pensando en que nada podría ser peor que el infierno en el que había vivido desde el día que el accidente cambió su vida. Cuando les vio aparecer por la puerta su expresión no cambió en nada. Simplemente recogió su bolsa del suelo para colgársela en el hombro. Marin y Kanon se acercaron a él, observándole detenidamente.

\- ¿Listo? - le preguntó Kanon.

\- Listo...- respondió Vincent, de manera escueta.

\- ¿Tienes todo lo que te hace falta para el viaje? - le preguntó Marin, sorniéndole levemente, viendo que el equipaje que le acompañaba era liviano.

\- Así es...no creo que necesite muchas cosas allí donde me lleváis - contestó él, sin perder la seriedad de su rostro, medio oculto por esos cabellos negros que le conferían un aspecto un poco tétrico. - Además...lo más importante viene conmigo - dijo, alzando su mano, abriéndola con la palma hacia arriba, emergiendo de ella esas dos almas que no le iban a abandonar nunca.

\- Pues en marcha - dijo Kanon, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la boca del metro, para zambullirse en los laberintos de las profundidades de París que los llevarían directamente hacia el aeropuerto.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, canjearon sus billetes, se tomaron unas bebidas mientras hacían tiempo para la llamada al embarque, Kanon se desesperaba porqué no era capaz de econtrar la maldita jaula de los fumadores, intentando aplacar su necesidad de vicio con un café tras otro. Y Marin se sentía terriblemente divertida ante la desesperación de Kanon.

\- ¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante cafeína por hoy? - dijo, aguantándose la incipente risa - ¡Cuando lleguemos no habrá quién te aguante! Y ya es difícil lidiar contigo sin cafeína encima...- continuó, riéndose ya abiertamente.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte? - replicó Kanon, fingiendo estar molesto por las palabras de Marin, viendo de reojo como esa cotidiana escena había arrancado una tímida sonrisa a Vincent, que intentó ocultarla con su desarreglado cabello.

Por fin dieron el aviso de embarque y subieron al avión que les llevaría de regreso a casa. Y de ida a una nueva vida. Marin se sentó al lado de la ventana sin preguntar siquiera las preferencias a los demás. Vincent se apresuró a ocupar el asiento que estaba en el lado contrario del pasillo, pegado también a la ventana. Y Kanon no tuvo más remedio que volverse a quedar en el asiento del medio del pasillo. Marin le dio sus pertenencias para que Kanon las subiera a la parte de arriba, y él refunfuñó mientras lo hacía, mirando a Marin con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose un poco objeto de burla por su parte. Riéndose interiormente por ello.

\- ¿Estás segura que tienes todo lo que necesitas para el vuelo? ¿No te hace falta nada que esté dentro de tu maldita bolsa? - dijo, fingiendo enfado, con las manos apoyadas en la puerta de cierre del compartimento superior. Marin se reía por lo bajo.

\- No, creo que no...

Kanon cerró el compartimento y tomó asiento. Momento que Marin aprovechó para decirle, con toda la malícia del mundo...

\- Espera...creo que me he dejado la chaqueta dentro la bolsa...está fresco aquí dentro - dijo, riéndose tremendamente para sus adentros viendo la descomposición del rostro de Kanon en ese momento, sabiéndose burlado.

Soltando un gruñido se puso en pie de nuevo, abrió la compuerta, sacó la chaqueta de Marin con brusquedad, hizo caer la bolsa del pasajero del asiento de enfrente encima de su cabeza, se disculpó como pudo, la recogió para volver a guardarla mientras era observado por su dueño con desaprobación, tiró la maldita chaqueta contra el rostro de Marin, golpeó con su trasero a una pasajera que estaba a punto de ocupar el asiento contiguo al de Kanon al otro lado del pasillo, haciendo que la mujer perdiera pie y se encontrara de bruces contra otro pasajero. Se disculpó a su vez, escuchando como la mujer murmuraba... _jóvenes, que alocado que se ha vuelto el mundo..._ Marin no podía aguantarse las carcajadas, viendo como unas situaciones de lo más comunes y corrientes desarmaban a Kanon más que mil batallas en el inframundo. Vincent también se reía, mientras se conectaba sus auriculares de música y miraba a Marin, mostrándole, por fin, algo de alegría en esos ojos más azules que el cielo.

\- Bueno...¡¿ya está bien de burla, no?! - espetó Kanon, mientras se sentaba con brusquedad, abrochándose el ridículo cinturón, empujando el asiendo de delante con sus rodillas, haciendo que el señor que segundos antes había sufrido el ataque de sus propias pertenencias se volteara y mirara a Kanon con rabia en sus ojos.

\- Perdón...- le dijo Kanon, aparentando arrepentimiento, levantando ambas manos a modo de disculpa.

Parecía que por fin había llegado la calma, Vincent estaba sumergido en su mundo de atronadora música, Marin ojeaba los folletos informativos que encontró en su asiento y Kanon también se disponía a conectarse a su música cuando notó unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro, propinados por un insistente dedo. Se quitó los auriculares y se giró, descubriendo a una anciana, con un bolso en la mano, dirigiéndole la mirada más tierna y encantadora de la que era capaz. Kanon no dijo nada, únicamente aguardó a ver qué demonios querría esa mujer.

\- ¿Joven...sería tan amable de subirme ésto arriba? - le dijo, mostrándole el bolso, sonriéndole cómo sólo las abuelas saben hacer - Es que yo no llego y usted es alto...- continuó, sin dejar su adorable sonrisa.

Kanon notó como la rabia le subía por la garganta, vió cómo la risa que atacaba a Marin y Vincent era ya imparable, y no tuvo más remedio que respirar hondo un par de veces, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y poniéndose en pie, mirando con una forzadísima cara de amabilidad a la anciana que le ofreció sus bártulos con decisión. Kanon abrió el compartimento, que estaba a rebosar de cosas, agarró de un tirón las pertenencias de la anciana y las puso dentro sin ninguna delicadeza, apretujando todas las cosas que ya había guardadas para hacer caber el maldito bolso de la vieja. Cerrando el compartimento con tal fuerza que todos los pasajeros se giraron para vér de dónde había salido ese tremendo golpe.

\- Gracias joven...muy amable - dijo la señora, mientras tomaba asiento detrás de Kanon.

\- De nada...- respondió Kanon, mostrándole la sonrisa más sarcástica y falsa que pudo encontrar.

Kanon volvió a sentarse, empujó de nuevo el asiento de enfrente con sus rodillas, el hombre sentado en él ya no podía aguantar más todo el alboroto que Kanon había montado en un momento y se giró amenazante.

\- ¡Muchacho, ya está bien ¿no?! - le dijo, enfadadísimo - ¡¿Puedes estarte quieto de una vez?!

\- Lo...lo siento...- dijo Kanon, notando como la vergüenza iba tomando posesión de su rostro. - Es que no sé por qué hacen los aviones tan estrechos...

\- ¡Pues haberte pagado clase VIP! ¡A mí que me cuentas!

\- Está bien...está bien...no se enfade hombre, ya no me voy a mover más...

El estómago de Marin dolía por la risa que le había causado toda esa escena creada en cuestión de segundos, y Vincent no sabía cómo tragarse unas carcajadas que hacía meses que le habían abandonado, y que finalmente querían volver a estar en su vida.

Finalmente el avión despegó. Parecía que todo estaba transcurriendo con tranquilidad. Y llegó el carrito de las bebidas, el cuál Kanon estaba esperando con ansias. Antes que la azafata pudiera preguntarles si deseaban tomar algo, Kanon se adelantó pidiendo su necesitado café solo.

\- ¿Podrían ser dos? - le preguntó a la azafata, fingiendo inocencia - así le ahorro el trabajo de volver...- continuó, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que el rubor tiñera las mejillas de la azafata y los celos las de Marin.

\- Sí claro...cómo no - respondió la azafata, complaciéndolo en su demanda.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con calma y sin incidentes remarcables, y por fin tomaron tierra en Atenas. Todavía les quedaba algo de camino, pero el Santuario ya estaba cerca.

En el preciso instante que bajaron del avión, en medio de la soledad y oscuridad del cuarto templo del Santuario algo salió de su letargo. Una insistente energía empezó a embriagar todo el Santuario. Kiki lo notó enseguida, y corriendo se dirigió hacia el epicentro de ese revuelo de energías. Sus ojos se agrandaron de emoción cuando descubrieron el origen de eses cosmos...algo resonaba insistentemente, cada vez con más fuerza.

El cangrejo dorado parecía haber cobrado vida.

Reconociendo en la distancia la proximidad de su nuevo dueño.

Resonando.

Brillando.

Esperando a Vincent.


	24. Dueño de las almas

_**Capítulo XXIV. Dueño de las almas** _

Finalmente habían llegado a Grecia. El viaje había transcurrido sin más accidentes remarcables, y cuando por fin obtuvieron sus equipajes Kanon salió como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de una vía de escape que le permitiera dar cuenta de uno de sus deseados y necesitados cigarrillos. Marin y Vincent se unieron a él al cabo de unos minutos. Kanon les estaba esperando, y cuando les vio llegar recogió su bolsa, se la colgó del hombro y aguantando el cigarrillo entre sus dientes habló.

\- Ya estoy harto de aviones, trenes, autobuses...¡al diablo con todo! Nos plantaremos en el Santuario en un santiamén. ¿Listos?

Antes que Marin y Vincent pudieran reaccionar, o formalizar una respuesta a las palabras de Kanon, se encontraron envueltos en un torbellino de energía que en un segundo los llevó directamente a la parte inferior del Santuario de Athena. Vincent se quedó tremendamente sorprendido ante el despliegue de poder que acababa de presenciar, y eso no había sido nada comparado con todo lo que Kanon era capaz de hacer. Marin simplemente suspiró con resignación.

\- ¿No podías tener un poco más de paciencia y hacer las cosas como hace todo el mundo, no? - dijo, mirando a Kanon, reprochándole su acción con una divertida sonrisa.

\- Marin...no somos como todo el mundo...y lo sabes- replicó él, levantando las cejas.

Vincent había enmudecido más de lo normal. Sus ojos no tenían tiempo de recorrer todo lo que se mostraba ante sí. Eso era...de ensueño. Se fijó en las grandes escalinatas que iban enlazando una especie de templo con otro, ascendiendo hasta casi tocar el cielo. Pudo divisar algo parecido a un ruedo de lucha, donde vio gente entrenándose en artes marciales...Se dio media vuelta y pudo divisar a lo lejos, un pequeño pueblo cercano al mar. Un tranquilo y azulísimo mar. Estaba sumido en su admiración cuando unos estruendosos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Marin!

Se volvió a girar y descubrió a un chavalín que bajaba por las escaleras corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello, con una expresión de enorme alegría en su rostro y una vitalidad fuera de lo común.

Kiki, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre Marin para propinarle un fuerte abrazo, como si haciera meses que no la veía, cuando en realidad no había pasado ni una semana entera.

\- ¡Kiki! - exclamó Marin con sincera alegría, respondiendo al abrazo del muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Es tan bonito París como se ve en las guías? ¿Quién es él? ¿El nuevo caballero de Cáncer? - Las preguntas eran tantas y querían salir tan rápido de sus labios que se trababan entre ellas.

Vincent quedó atónito ante la efusividad de Kiki, de su tremenda energía que le dejó paralizado mientras veía que el chico se acercaba con determinación hacia él.

\- Mi nombre es Kiki, y yo soy el futuro Caballero de Aries - dijo, tendiéndole la mano, mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo...yo me llamo Vincent...- respondió con cautela, devolviéndole el gesto y estrechando su aún infantil mano, fijándose en unos extraños detalles que lucía el rostro de Kiki en lugar de las normales cejas de todo el mundo.

\- ¡Tú eres el nuevo Caballero de Cáncer! No sabes cómo está resonando tu armadura ahora mismo ¡ya te ha reconocido! ¡Ven, que te la enseño! - exclamó Kiki, agarrando a Vincent de la mano e intentando tirar de él. Topándose con la mano de Kanon contra su pecho, deteniéndole en su avance.

\- ¡Ya basta, Kiki! Deja respirar al muchacho...¡que acabamos de llegar! - dijo Kanon, suspirando ante la aplastante vitalidad de Kiki - Ya me encargo yo de enseñarle su templo.- dijo, con la habitual rudeza que hablaba siempre con Kiki.

\- Lo siento...- se disculó Kiki por lo bajo - ...es que me alegro tanto que hayáis vuelto...- continuó, mirando a Kanon con la sonrisa más inocente que pudo encontrar. - ¿Contigo también es así de desagradable? - preguntó de sopetón a Vincent, que simplemente tragó saliva en respuesta.

Una fuerte colleja hizo trastabillar a Kiki, que enseguida se llevó una mano al cogote, frotándolo para hacerse pasar el dolor.

\- Pensaba que unos días en París le habrían relajado un poco...- murmuró Kiki, observando a Marin con fingida inocencia, que a su vez le devolvió la mirada con unas terribles ganas de reprocharle unas cuantas cosas.

Kanon también escuchó estas palabras, y clavó una fría mirada al chaval, que bajó la vista.

\- Kiki...no hace ni cinco minutos que acabamos de llegar y ya estás acabando conmigo...- dijo, suspirando profundamente.

\- Kanon...¿no crees que es toda la infinita cafeína que corre por tus venas la que está acabando contigo mismo? - dijo Marin en denfesa de Kiki, que sonrió al saberse con alguien de su parte - Y tú no te rías...- continuó Marin, acercándose a Kiki, agarrándolo por la manga de su camiseta, arrastrándolo unos pasos más allá - que tú y yo también tenemos que hablar...- Kiki palideció al momento, guardando silencio. - La jugarreta que me hiciste con el hotel...- dijo, vistiendo su rostro de fría seriedad - ...eso...fue muy malvado por tu parte...- Kiki tragó saliva, sin atreverse a afrontar la mirada de Marin, que se lo estaba pasando en grande haciendo sufrir un poco al chaval - Ya me lo pagarás algún día...- sentenció, soltándole de su agarre, echándole una última mirada de desaprobación.

\- ¿Tan...tan mal fue...? - preguntó Kiki, temiendo la respuesta.

\- Fue horrible. Insoportable. Fue lo peor que me pudiste hacer. - dijo Marin, tragándose las inmensas ganas de echarse a reír sin parar viendo la descomposición del rostro de Kiki.

\- Lo siento...creí que...

\- ¿Qué creíste? - le cortó Marin.

\- Nada... sólo que quizás os haríais amigos...lo siento...de verdad. - dijo Kiki, con un sincero arrepentimiento.

\- Bueno...digamos que la sangre no ha llegado al río - respondió Marin, acercándose al rostro de Kiki, mostrándole por fin una sincera sonrisa. Una sonrisa que tranquilizó al muchacho, al menos un poco.

Kanon se disponía a acompañar a Vincent a su nueva casa, la cuarta del Santuario. Quería presentarle la armadura, ver cómo reaccionaba el oro en presencia de su cosmos, saber qué clase de emociones y poder le nacían dentro una vez la armadura le cubriese. Para presentarle al resto de los caballeros del Santuario ya habría tiempo.

Marin no sabía muy bien como actuar en ese momento y optó por comportarse igual que lo había hecho siempre en el Santuario. No mostró ningún tipo de acercamiento hacia Kanon, aunque deseaba profundamente percibir alguna señal por su parte, algo que le indicara que no tenían por qué alejarse. Perdiendo un poco la esperanza en ello.

\- Me voy a Piscis. Vosotros tenéis mucho que hacer y hablar hoy. No os quiero molestar. Yo aprovecharé para descansar un poco - dijo, acercándose a Kanon y Vincent. - Espero que te sientas bienvenido y a gusto en tu nuevo hogar - continuó dirigiéndose a Vincent, que respondió con un leve asentimiento, esbozando una sonrisa. - Mi casa es la última, allá arriba. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en visitarme - concluyó, sonriendo dulcemente.

Vincent asintió de nuevo, pronunciando un tímido  _Gracias_ y disponiéndose a seguir a Kanon hacia su nueva casa. Marin también se disponía a empezar su ascenso, acompañada por Kiki que gustosamente cargaba con su equipaje, cuando notó que Kanon la agarraba por el brazo y la atraía hacia él.

\- No necesitas permiso para entrar en Géminis. Simplemente...entra. Cuando quieras.- le susurró Kanon, soltando su agarre rápidamente.

Marin no dijo nada, aunque sus ojos brillaron de alegría por haber escuchado esas palabras. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron durante un instante, y el siempre vivo y perspicaz Kiki pudo observar un destello de camaradería entre los dos que pensaba que nunca iba a ver. Y sonrió inmensamente para sus adentros. Su pequeño plan había funcionado. Y parecía que muy bien. Había conseguido que dos almas torturadas y solitarias por fin encontraran algo de sosiego en su mútua compañía. Fingiendo no haber reparado en ese detalle, empezó a hablar de nuevo, con su inagotable energía y alegría.

\- Marin, ¡tienes que contarme cómo ha ido el viaje! - exclamó Kiki, caminando escalinata arriba, al lado de Marin - Kanon no me va a contar nada...y yo quiero saber cómo hicisteis para encontrar a Vincent, cómo fue, ¡todo!

\- Está bien, está bien...te contaré como pasó todo. En realidad no fue muy difícil. Yo pensaba que costaría más...

La conversación de Marin y Kiki se fue perdiendo en la brisa a medida que iban avanzando hacia Piscis.

Kanon acompañó a Vincent al templo de Cáncer. Y allí estaba el cangrejo dorado. Resonando con fuerza e intensidad. Vincent no cabía en sí de asombro...¿así que esa maravilla sería su armadura?. Sintió como su propio corazón palpitaba al mismo ritmo de la resonancia de la armadura, y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y rozarla con sus dedos. Sintiendo como una inmensa corriente de energía atravesaba su cuerpo y su mente. Viéndose de repente dominando otro mundo. Sabiéndose a gusto en él.

Amo y señor de un mundo de muerte.

Dueño de sus almas.

_**FIN**   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedico este fic a Inia, que siempre lo ha apoyado y amado. Gracias a todos los que leáis esta locurilla y paséis un buen rato con ella.


End file.
